CORAZÓN DEL AMANECER
by kaolinet
Summary: Luego del encuentro con su "principe", la vida de Candy da un giro inesperado, Adoptada por una Familia Noble, Candy sabra que tener dinero no significa felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

_La historia se situa cuando Candy recibe la carta de despedida de Anni, para luego encontrarse con su "Principe" en la colina, ahi es adopta por una joven pareja de una distinguida familia. Acompañemos a Candy en una nueva aventura, en donde veremos que hubiera sido de ella, al ya no ser una huerfana y conocer a sus amigos,amores y enemigos en el transcurso de esa vida..._

_**CORAZÓN DEL AMANECER**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

**-Hemos estado en todos los orfanatos, Señorita Pony y en ninguno hemos hallado a la niña indicada-**

**-Comprendo Señor Lancaster, espero que aquí pueda conocer a los niños, quien sabe tal vez la encuentre-**

La pareja se observo durante algunos segundos, no eran mayores de 30 años, sus jovenes rostros lo demostraban, aquel orfanato era su ultima opción, llevaban algun tiempo buscando como locos a una pequeña que llenará las cualidades necesarias para que fuese su hija, no es que pensarán que las demas niñas no estuvieran bien, el problema radicaba en que esta pequeña debia de parecerse a ellos, tal y como se lo habian dicho al Duque, el padre del joven esposo, realmente habian cometido un error al mentir.

**-Si gustan la hermana Maria puede llevarlos con los niños para que los observen jugar- **dijo la Señorita Pony al mostrales la puerta en la que la Monja se hallaba esperandolos.

**-Por aquí- **indico la Hermana María al guiarlos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que conducia al patio, al abrirla, los retosos y gritos de muchos pequeños se esparcieron por su alrededor, con mucha atención enfocaron sus ojos sobre cada pequeña del lugar, más al inspeccionarlas meticulosamente, el miedo los volvio a invadir, no, tampoco ahí habia una niña con las caracteristicas que necesitaban, la frustración volvio a sobrecogerlos, estaban acabados las ultimas esperanzas que le quedaban a su matrimonio, se esfumaban.

Y sin poder controlar el sollozo que se escapo de su boca la joven dama se dejo caer sobre los brazos de su amado, no podia ser que todo fuera acabar para ellos, es que Dios no habia escuchado sus ruegos. Por su parte la hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony se sobresaltaron al ver la actitud de la joven, y quiesieron acercarse a ayudarla, pero el joven les hizo una seña para que no se preocuparan, con la cual les brindaron su espacio, apartandose y llevandose consigo a los niños, para darles tiempo a solas.

**-¡Oh David, estamos perdidos, tu padre no nos perdonara, anulara nuestro matrimonio!-**pronuncio entre ahogados sollozos la joven mujer.

**-Tranquila Rosaly, yo no lo permitire, se que no hicimos bien en mentir de esta manera, pero nadie tiene el derecho de anular nuestro matrimonio, ni siquiera El Duque- **declaro al colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de su adorada esposa, no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando los abusos de su padre contra su persona y mucho menos contra su ser amado.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, prometiendose ser fuertes ante lo que se les avesinaba, estaban seguros que serian tiempos dificiles y que muchas de las cosas a las que estarian expuestos eran por su culpa, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para decir la verdad en el momento justo, aun así no le permitirian a nadie, arrebatarles ese amor inmenso que se tenian.

Mientras Rosaly dejaba reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, cerro los ojos para aspirar con fuerza la colonia de su esposo, estaba segura que si la separaban de su David se volveria loca, agito su cabeza tratando de desaparecer tan espantosos pensamientos y con lentitud abrio sus ojos, solo para observar como su mas preciado deseo venia hacia ellos saltando y cantando, parpadeo algunas veces como serciorandose de que sus ojos no la engañaban, que lo que veían era real y no un espejismo, al darse cuenta que aquella visión no desaparecia, se solto bruscamente de su marido, quien se asombro por sus accion.

**-¿Que sucede Rosaly?- **la observo preocupado, su esposa se hallaba estatica viendo atras de él, sumamente impresionada, por un momento su semblante lo asusto, más al voltear a ver hacia donde ella veia, supo por que habia reaccionado de aquella forma.

No muy lejos de ellos venia una pequeña de rizos rubios, junto a unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que hacian resaltar su belleza, iba vestida sencillamente pero a leguas se notaba que tenia un porte elegante, si no se equivocaba la pequeña no pasaba de los siete años, su corazón dio un vuelco, acaso podria ser verdad lo que sus ojos veían, esa niña era todo lo que buscaban, el milagro venia hacia ellos, así como si nada, sonrio tal vez después de todo, no necesitarian pasar por malos tragos.

Por su parte Candy se acercaba jubilosa al Hogar de Pony, luego de que la carta de Anni la habia entristecido, las palabras del "Principe de la Colina" le habian devuelto la alegria, "sonriendo te ves mas bonita", dijo aquel apuesto joven y al instante sonrio, estaba segura que cada vez que pensara en lo que dijo sonreíria, no era más feliz, tan solo por que sospechaba que su cuerpo no podria con tanta felicidad a la vez.

Pero al estar cerca del Hogar, se percato de dos figuras que se hallaban observandola, no sabia quienes eran, nunca antes los habia visto, disminuyo su paso hasta que inevitablemente llego hasta ellos, _¿quiene serán?, ¿por que estaban ahí?, y ¿por que la veían de esa forma?, _se pregunto al pararse a una distancia prudente de ellos y poder contemplarlos mejor. Al instante noto que era gente rica, puesto que vestian elegantemente, el vestido de la Señora la maravillo, era de color rosa con listones blancos, la parte superior con mangas largar se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura haciendo que la falda callese de forma delicada bajo su estrecha cintura, su cabellera rubia era sujetada por un pequeño pero elegante sombrero del mismo color del vestido y al igual que este con listones blancos callendo por sobre su espalda, más lo hermoso en aquella dama era su rostro, jamas habia visto un angel, sin embargo podia decir que esa Señora era lo más parecido a uno, tenia unos ojos tan verdes como la llanura en que andaba y sus cabellos,¡Wooo! brillaban tanto como el sol, simplemente bellisima, mientras el Señor vestia impecablemente un traje gris, que lo hacia ver un poco mayor de lo que su rostro aparentaba, con ojos verdes y cabello rizado como el suyo, e igual de rubio que la Señora, los dos irradiaban tanta paz y amabilidad que se sintio a gusto con tan solo verlos.

Por unos segundos una extraña sensacion los invadio a los tres, algo en los Señores frente a ella le decia que eran maravillosas personas, lo mismo pensaron los jovenes al ver a la chiquilla, no habia duda alguna era el milagro que habian estado rogando les suscediera.

**-¡¿CANDICE?- **escucharon decir a la Hermana Maria, al ver como Candy se hallaba, aquella pequeña estaba echa un desastre frente a personas que deseaban adoptar algun niño, de esa forma jamas lograrían que la chiquilla fuera acogida por una buena familia.

**-¡Hermana Maria, Señorita Pony!- **contesto alarmada, mientras trataba de ajustar sus coletas y limpiar sus manos, estaba segura que mas tarde la retarian por su conducta.

**-¡OH! cuanto lamento esto- **comento la Señorita Pony al colocarse frente a la joven pareja, mientras la Hermana Maria se acercaba a Candy.

Los esposos salieron del trance en que se habian perdido, al escuchar la algarabia de la Hermana regañando a la pequeña y de la Señorita Pony disculpandose por los malos modales de la mayor de los niños en el hogar, aquello los perturbo y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a cuestionar sobre la niña.

**-Disculpe Señorita Pony ¿cuantos años tiene esa pequeña?- **señalo a Candy, que se hallaba sonriendo por las palabras de la Hermana Maria.

La pregunta la sorprendio en un principio, más se apresuro a contestar**- 6 años y medio, en abril cumple los 7- **explico al ver los rostros rebosantes de felicidad de los esposos.

No podian creerlo, acababan de hallar a la pequeña que salvaria su matrimonio y de paso a su familia, se tomaron de las manos con alegria y suspiraron aliviados**-Señorita Pony, nos interasa la pequeña Candice- **entonaron juntos ante una asombrada mujer, que tan solo pudo asentir.

Luego de detallarles cuales eran los tramites para la adopción y explicarles cual era la conducta de Candy, quien era sumamente adorable, pero algunas veces muy traviesa, la Señorita Pony se sorprendio al escuchar la unica pregunta que el matrimonio le hizo.

**-¿Habría algun problema si cambiamos su nombre?- **dijo el joven viendola directamente a los ojos.

Entre la Hermana Maria y ella cruzaron miradas antes de que la segunda contestara **- la verdad es que legalmente no lo hay, pero dudo que Candy lo acepte, verán se a encariñado con su nombre y dudo que responda a otro- **

**-Comprendo- **pronuncio el joven al ver los ojos de su esposa.

**-Y si le agregamos un segundo nombre- **pregunto al instante la joven.

Tanto la Hermana como la Señorita Pony se admiraron por la insistencia de los jovenes**-bueno eso ya tendrían que hablarlo con ella, nosotros se lo comentaremos al momento de charlar y preguntarle si le gustaria ser adoptada por ustedes- **manifesto la Señorita Pony al ponerse de pie junto a la Hermana Maria con la intensión de ir hacer lo dicho.

Candy se hallaba sentada frente a la ventana, observando como los demas niños jugaban en el patio, la Hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony le habian dicho que esperara ahí, hasta que regresarán.

Recordo a los Señores de hace un rato y se pregunto si vedrían a adoptar a un niño, era lo mas seguro, otro que se iba y ella continuaba sin poder tener una familia, nego efusivamente con la cabeza, borrando con ello ese pensamiento, froto nuevamente el broche entre sus manos, aquello era todo lo que quedaba del "Principe de la colina", él que la habia devuelto la sonrisa, se sonrojo ante su recuerdo, prometiendose no tener mas pensamientos egoistas.

Suspiro, esperaba que su castigo no fuera ser limpiar el gallinero, no le gustaría quedar toda llena de plumas antes de la cena, se recargo sobre la ventana y continuo viendo a sus amigos hasta que oyo como la puerta se abria, trago saliva habia llegado la hora de enfrentar su castigo.

**-Candy-** llamo la Hermana Maria al buscarla por la habitacion, cuando sintio los pequeños bracitos de Candy aderirse a sus piernas.

-**Por favor, no me castiguen, prometo no volver a subirme en el "Padre Arbol"- **sin ver a la monja, quien tan solo sonrio por la nueva treta de Candy, la conocia tan bien que estaba segura que no podria cumplir con lo prometido.

**-No venimos a eso Candy- **interrumpio la Señorita Pony al enternecerse por sus palabras.

**-¡Ahhh noooo!, entoces no me castigaran- **pregunto curiosa.

**-No Candy, venimos a charlar contigo- **tomo asiento frente a ella y le indico con señas que también se sentara.

_"La Señorita Pony esta muy misteriosa, que pasará"_, penso al obedecer y sentir como la Hermana Maria se sentaba tambien junto a ella, no entendia muy bien, pero si lo que iban a platicar la habia salvado de su regaño, debia ser muy bueno.

**-Bien Candy, como te habras dado cuenta, un matrimonio vino a buscar a un niño para adoptar, bueno para ser mas especificas una niña- **suspiro, realmente le dolia como a su vez le alegraba que Candy al fin pudiese tener una familia.

**-Y se han interesado en ti- **finalizo la Hermana Maria al notrar que la Señorita Pony no podia continuar.

El impacto que causaron aquellas palabras en Candy la dejaron muda, no sabia que decir, tanto tiempo esperando que algun adulto se interesace por ella y ahora que comenzaba a conformarse, es más de tener la esperanza de volver a ver a su "principe" nuevamente, sucedia que alguien se interesaba en ella, no podia comprender del todo bien-**entoces esos señores, quieren adoptarme- **exclamo impactada aun.

**-Así es, Candy- **respondio dulcemente la Señorita Pony.

Que hacer, quedarse a esperar que el "principe" volviera a parecer o irse con los Señores que parecian muy amables, dificil desicion, recuerdos de sus miles de travesuras pasaron por su mente, los rostros de sus amigos adoptados, las veces que Anni habia llorado, las que ella hacia llorar a Jimmy, y en las que Tom y ella se peleanban, la veces que la Hermana Maria la retaba, para después ser salvada por la Señorita Pony de tales regaños, las dulces madres que el Hogar de Pony tenia eran todo para todos, maravillosas cosas le habian sucedido en aquel lugar hasta el dia de hoy, sin embargo siempre se hallaba la necesidad de sentir algo realmente propio, así como decia Anni en sus cartas "_Mis padres"_, de ella y nadie más, extrañaria todas y cada una de las cosas del Hogar, pero si debia ser sincera consigo misma, también queria padres, familia y un hogar propio.

Al notar el silencio de Candy las dos mujeres se observaron, conocian a Candy, sabian por el dilema en que se encontraba, tal vez necesitaba un empujoncito, para saber que hacer**-sabes Candy- **llamo la Señorita Pony **-cuando llegaste al Hogar, aquella noche de invierno, supimos que Dios tenia destinado para ti algo muy especial- **pauso al ver los ojos de su pequeña traviesa, cuanto la extrañaria, pero era lo mejor- **desde entonces solo hemos aguardado con paciencia que el dia llegara- **estiro su mano para acomodar un rizo rubio- **me parece que ese matrimonio necesita una luz de esperanza- **toco su respingada naricita- **y creo que tú eres esa luz- **finalizo al ver los llorosos ojos de su tierna niña.

**-¡Señorita Pony!- **grito al abalanzarse sobre ella-**¡las extrañare tanto!-**sollozo entre sus brazos.

**-¡Y nosotras a ti!- **susurro trantando de contener el llanto que cada vez se hacia mas visible.

**-¡OH CANDY QUE HARE SIN TI!- **comento la Hermana Maria al limpiarse las lagrimas de su rostro.

**-Hermana Maria- **grimoteo Candy al abrazar las pierna de la monja.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron entre llantos, sonrisas y recomendaciones sobre su nueva vida, por que no habia duda alguna que Candy aceptaba, la calma invadio nuevamente sus corazones.

**-Una cosa más Candy- **dijo la Señorita Pony antes de salir de la habitacion - **Los Señores me han preguntado si te gustaria tener un segundo nombre, les he dicho que te lo comentaria, pero al final serás tú quien decida- **comento con seriedad.

**-¿Un segundo nombre?- **se dijo a si misma, sonaba interesante, sonrio con alegria...

**-Parece que no te disgusta la idea- **su expresion daba a enteder lo dicho por la Hermana Maria.

**-La verdad...No- **contesto mientras se dirigian a la oficina en donde esperaban los Señores, le picaba mucho su nariz, la cual era señal de sus nervios, solo esperaba que no se arrepintieran, que les agradará y que ellos puediesen formar una linda familia, sujeto la mano de la Señorita Pony antes de entrar, y por un momento dejo de respirar al ver a los que serían sus padres levantarse de sus asientos y verla jubilosos de felicidad ante su presencia, cosa que le agrado y produjo en ella la confianza necesaria para disipar sus nervios y soltar la mano de la Señorita Pony.

**-Señores Lancaster, les presento a Candice- **pronuncio la Señorita Pony al hacer que Candy pasace al frente y se inclinase en señal de saludo.

La joven pareja no cabia de tanta feliciada, la pequeña era todo lo que habian soñado y más, volvieron a sujetarse de la manos, sonriendole a la tierna niña frente a ellos.

**-Los dejaremos solos unos minutos para que puedan conocerse- **indico la Hermana Maria al torma el picaporte de la puerta y comenzar a salir por esta en compañia de la Señorita Pony.

Al cerrarse la puerta se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el señor se acerco a Candy junto a su esposa, poniendose ambos a la altura de está se presentaron**- Mucho gusto Candice, mi nombre es David Lancaster Y ella es mi esposa Rosaly Lancaster Wallington - **la agraciada Señora sonrio aun más**-y como te habrán dicho, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria, estamos interesados en adoptarte como nuestra hija, ahora lo que nos gustaria saber, si a ti te gustaria adoptarnos como tus padres- **finalizo sonriendo.

El comentario del Señor Lancaster le agrado mucho a Candy, haciendo que sonriera con mayor esplendor, sujeto su manitas y comenzo a juguetear con su vestido **-pues si me gustaria adoptarlos como a mis papis- **dijo con gracia la niña al verlos a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron agradecidos por su respuesta- **Gracias Candice- **susurro la joven dama, al pasar su mano po los dorados rizos de su cabeza, aquel gesto la hizo tan feliz, que lo guardaria como uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados, puesto que era la primera vez que su nueva madre la acariciaba.

**-Candice, la señorita Pony te comento lo de tu nombre- **pregunto serio David al incorporarse el y su esposa.

**-Si- **contesto sonriente.

**-No te molesta entonces tener un segundo nombre- **cuestiono Rosaly

**-Para nada- **respondio- **aunque no me gustaria que me llamaran por el, siempre me a gustado Candy- **opino sin dejar de verlos.

**-Eso no sería problema- **hablo David- **lo unico que queremos es que tengas un segundo nombre-**

-**¿Cual será?- **la curiosidad le pico.

La joven dama se inclino nuevamente hasta ella y sobo su mejilla con mucha ternura antes de decirle con placer cual seria su nombre de ahora en adelante**-te llamaras Candice Marian Lancaster Wallington- **el orgullo con que lo habia dicho fue suficiente para que Candy admitiera que su nuevo nombre ademas de ser largo, sonaba bonito, sonrio complacidad.

**-¿Te gusta?- **pregunto David al notar un brillo especial en las hermosas orbes verdes de la niña.

**-¡Me encanta!- **grito alegre y las risas de los tres inundaron la habitacion durante unos magicos instantes, en donde los tres cerraban en tacito acuerdo de formar una nueva familia...

**-Parece que todo salio bien- **comento la Hermana Maria al escuchar las risa detras de la puerta.

**-Si- **susurro la Señorita Pony que se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas del pasillo contemplando el paisaje, algo le decia que la nueva vida que Candy llevaria junto a esa pareja estaria llena de sorpresas, retos y mucha, mucha felicidad, sonrio al limpiar una traviesa lagrima de su mejilla, extrañaria a su pequeña traviesa...

PROYECTO QUE TENIA DESDE HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS Y NO ME HABIA ANIMADO A SUBIR, TODOS NOS PREGUNTAMOS ALGUNA VEZ QUE HUBIERA SIDO DE ELLA DE SER ADOPTADA POR OTRA FAMILIA QUE NO FUESE LOS ANDREY, VEREMOS SU VIDA DESDE MI HUMILDE PUNTO DE VISTA LOS INVITO A TOMAR UN LUGAR EN TAN DIVERTIDO, ROMANTICO, APASIONADO Y TRISTE FIC...

POR QUE DE ESO SE TRATA LA VIDA...


	2. Chapter 2

_MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIWS, SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI EL SABER QUE MI FIC LES HA INTERESADO, DEBO DECIRLES QUE TUVE MIEDO DE QUE NO FUESE ACEPTADO, PERO ME HAN DEMOSTRADO LO CONTRARIO, TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE ESO AUMENTA EN MI LAS GANAS DE CONTINUARLO, POR EL MOMENTO NO LES QUITO MAS TIEMPO Y LAS INVITO A LEER ESTE CAPI, NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE, PUES AHI LES EXPLICARE ALGUNOS DETALLES DE ESTE FIC, DISFRUTENLO..._

_**DECLAIMER: **__NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS..._

_**CORAZÓN DEL AMANECER**_

_CAPITULO II_

El carruaje atravesava a paso lento el camino, no habia prisa alguna, los rayos del sol daban su últimas pinceladas al cielo que comenzaba a opacarse por la cercana noche, y la brisa empezaba a enfriarse, los bosques que rodeaban el paraje cada vez se oscurecian más, habia sido un largo viaje desde el Hogar de Pony hasta su temporal hogar, el cual Candy quizo ver desde la distancia, lamentablemente se habia dormido antes de poder ver su casa, los delicados y cariñosos brazos de la joven dama abrigaban con ternura a la pequeña, con el afan de que nunca se alejase de ella, a su vez eran contempladas por David que sentado frente a ellas no podia apartar su vista de tan encantador cuadro.

El alivio que le producia el haber solucionado por fin su dilema, no se comparaba en nada a la felicidad que sentia por tener a Candy junto a ellos, era adorable como habia dicho la Señorita Pony, su aura emanaba una pureza y dulsura unicas. "Candy es especial" le dijo la hermana Maria, claro que lo era, su sonrisa alegraba hasta al más triste, con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, Rosaly no permitia que la pequeña se alejase de ella en ningun momento, ni si quiera él lograba quitarsela.

El día que pasaron en el pueblo de Lakewood, luego de adoptar a la pequeña, a espera del tren que los llevaria a las afueras, en donde pasarian una temporada en la Villa Lancaster, y durante esa estadia Rosaly se la paso riendo, jugando y comprando de todo para su hija.

Por su parte, ver tan feliz a su esposa lo hacia a él inmensamente feliz, aunque no podia mentir la pequeña tambien lo habia cautivado, las observo una vez más se parecian tanto, se acomodo en su asiento, ambas rubias de ojos grandes y verdes nadie sospecharia que no era su hija,pero realmente se parecia tanto a su madr..., meneo la cabeza era una locura pensar sobre tal cosa, mejor lo dejaba en que se parecia a él, ¿_debia seguir preocupandose?, _si el distintivo oficial de la Familia Lancaster eran esos ojos verdes.

Aparto levemente las cortinas del carruaje para notar como cada vez se hacia más visible la Villa, la mansión era demasiado ostentosa para su gusto, pero era lo más cercano que tenian para pasar el invierno, en tanto aprovechaban a a enseñarle a Candy lo esencial, debian viajar a principios de marzo para llegar a tiempo a Londres, contaba con tiempo suficiente, atravezron las rejas del porton principal de la Villa, con anterioridad aviso a los empleados de su llegada, por lo tanto cuando el coche se parqueo frente a la casa, estos los esperaban ya con las luces encendidas.

**-Mi amor hemos llegado- **susurro al tocarla con suavidad, procurando no sobresaltarla ni a la pequeña.

Suavemente Rosaly fue abriendo sus ojos, para ver la encatadora sonrisa de su esposo y corroborar que alquel pequeño angelito entre sus brazos era real y no otro de sus sueños, sonrio no podia pedir más**-me he quedado dormida- **dijo al acomodar mejor a Candy en su pecho, para si poder bajar junto a ella sin tener que despertarla.

**-¿Si lo prefieres la cargo yo?- **propuso al ver la accion de su esposa.

**-No te preocupes, no solo puedo hacerlo, sino también quiero hacerlo- **comento arreglando los traviesos rizos de Candy que cubrian su rostro.

**-Bien- **no le quitaria el placer de llevarla, si era lo que deseaba, cuando el chofer abrio las puertas del carruaje, salio el primero para luego ayudar a su esposa e hija a bajar.

Toda la servidumbre se encontraba contemplando cada paso de la joven pareja, buscando con mucho interes algo con lo que se toparon al ver como los brazos de la joven dama protegian a un infante que dormia a gusto contra su pecho.

El joven amo llevaba años sin visitar la Villa, aunque vivia en Estados Unidos, por lo tanto ellos eran los primeros en ver a la Heredera de la Familia Lancaster , realmente era un privilegio.

- ""**BIENVENIDOS""- **se inclino respetuosamente un hombre ya mayor **-Nos complace tenerlos nuevamente aquí, Joven Amo- **pronuncio solemnemente al inclinarse por segunda vez solo que esta vez lo imitaron los demas presentes.

**-*****Gracias James, también a mi me da gusto estar aquí*- **comento al colocarle una mano sobre el hombro al anciano.

**-"Señora, también es un placer volverla a ver"- **dijo James al inclinarse en forma de saludo a ella.

-"**Gracias James", a pasado tiempo no?- **sonrio al responderle.

**-Ya lo creo señora- **contesto al corresponder su sonrisa

**-¡Oh niña Rosaly!- **sollozo una de las mucamas al acercarse a ella, sin poder contener las lagrimas que tenia.

**-¡AMELIA!- **grito Rosaly al caminar hacia ella y quedar frente a frente.

Ambas mujeres se expresaron todo con la mirada, puesto que no deseaban despertar a la criatura, podrian abrazarse todo lo que quisieran luego**- "dejame verla"- **pidio con ternura.

Rosaly asintio y aparto un poco de si misma a Candy para que la mucama observase con deleite su angelical rostro, quien sonreia drisfrutando del lecho en donde dormia.

**-¡Es hermosa!- **expreso emocionada al verla.

-**Y lo es mucho más cuando esta despierta, eso si es muy traviesa, Nana- **advirtio con fingida angustia.

**-¿Así?- **tomo uno de los rizos de la pequeña- **pues no seria ninguna novedad que fuese como ustedes dos- **bromeo al ver los rostros de sus dos jovenes amos.

Todos rieron, realmente era una alegria volver a tenerlos juntos, despues de todo el Duque parecia por fin aceptar lo inevitable **-pero no nos quedemos aquí- **señalo la mujer**- que con esta brisa la pequeña se enfermara- **y asi todos comenzaron a adentrarse a la enorme mansión frente a ellos.

-**Por cierto no me has dicho como se llama- **pregunto curiosa Amelia.

**-"Candice Marian"- **contesto sin apartar su mirada de Candy.

-**¡OH NIÑA! ¡Es el nombre mas hermoso que he escuchado- **expreso revosante de alegria al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de su querida antigua ama.

**-¡Verdad que si!- **pronuncio**- quisimos ponerselo al ver sus ojos- **subio las escalinatas con cuidado de no despertarla**- ya lo veras cuando despierte, son identicos a los de ella- **aseguro con emocion.

**-No sabes lo feliz que me hacen al estar nuevamente aquí- **exclamo la Nana al ver a su joven amo detenerse en la escaleras y esperarlas.

**-Y tú no sabes lo felices que somos nosotros al volver a verte- **declaro David al abrazar a la mujer que habia cuidado de Rosaly y él siendo unos niños.

**-¡MUY FELICES!- **apoyo Rosaly abrazando con mas ternura a Candy...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¿Así que pasaran solo el invierno aquí?- **pregunto luego de serviles unas humeantes tazas de té.

**- Si - **respondio David al tomar asiento frente a la chimenea -** no podemos quedarnos más tiempo- **informo serio.

**-¿ O no quieren quedarse más ?- **comento molesta Amelia al sentarse junto a Rosaly.

**-¡Como crees!- **exclamo sorprendida Rosaly- **si fuera por nosotros nos quedariamos por siempre- **tomando una de la manos de su Nana para llamar su atencion **- recuerda las lindas cosas que vivimos los tres aquí- **pronuncio nostalgica al verla y a su marido.

-**Como olvidarlo- **evoco la anciana de apacible mirar, sus encanecidos cabellos recogidos perfectamente, formaban un encantador moño tras su rostro, sus arrugas le daban el toque de sabiduria que su sencille apariencia ocultaba tras aquel uniforme de mucama que habia ultilizado toda su vida**- si eran dos diablillos, mira que sus travesuras son leyenda- **rio la recordar a los dos jovenzuelos asiendo de la suyas en aquella Villa.

**- "Mi madre y tú siempre fueron pacientes con nosotros"- **reconocio al atizar el fuego de la chimenea **-gracias a ustedes todo lo que haciamos nunca paso de travesura- **aseguro con semblante alegre.

**-"*Tú madre era un angel, igual que tú lo eres ahora David*"- **

**-No digas esas cosas, Nana-**

**-¿Por que?, acaso crees que lo que haces no merece llamarse así-**

-** Mi vocasión es noble, pero más alla de mis conocimientos,no soy nada-**

**-El ser "Doctor" y ayudar a los demas, te hace ser un angel guardian para todos- **argumento la anciana con convicción.

**-"Te apoyo en eso"- **pronuncio Rosaly al sonreirle complicemente a su Nana.

**-Tú también- **acomodo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillon **-aunque hay personas que no piesan igual, ya ven a mi padre, el ve mi carrrera como un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero- **dijo en tono amargo.

**-Tú padre es un hombre ambicioso, David y al igual que toda la familia le obedece, el creyo que tu también lo harias - **comento con tristesa Amelia.

**-Pues El Duque se equivoco- **aclaro Rosaly**-no todos en este mundo, estan para complacer su voluntad- **expreso dolida.

La amplia sala se quedo en silencio luego de aquellas palabras, recordar los malos momentos vividos por culpa del Duque, parecia ser una tonteria, pero el echo de estar en aquel sitio no ayudaba a olvidarlos, el sonido de los leños siendo consumidos por el fuego fue todo lo que escucharon por algunos minutos después de reflexionar la buenas y malas cosas sucedidas en la Villa Lancaster.

**-**Es hermosa**- **murmuro la Nana al levantarse y tomar la charola entre sus manos.

**-**Verdad que si**- **contesto al instante, sabia que hablaba de la pequeña Candy- **y ya veras mañana , es más encantadora aun- **la felicidad que irradiaban los verdes orbes de Rosaly contagiaron a su esposo quien sonrio al verla.

**-No sabes como quisiera que ya fuera mañana- **entono emocionada Amelia.

**-Suenas como una niña que espera abrir un regalo-** comento burlon por su comportamiento.

**-Eso dices tú por que la tienes todos lo días contigo- **reclamo con fingida molestia- **en cambio "yo"- **se señalo**- apenas si la voy a conocer, y para colmo solo será por unos meses- **finalizo seria.

Rosaly y David intercambiaron miradas, si su Nana supiera que al igual que ella, ellos apenas llevaban unos días de conocerla- **trataremos de venir más seguido de ahora en adelante- **dijo Rosaly para calmar a su Nana.

-**Eso espero- **pronuncio al girarse y llegar hasta la puerta**- que descansen- **se despidio alejandose por el largo pasillo.

**-Tal vez ahora todo sea mejor , no crees?- **comento al dirigirse al sillon en donde aun se hallaba recostado su esposo.

**-Eso espero- **dijo al permitirse ser acariciado por su amada esposa, nada habia sido facil para ellos desde que decidieron contra decir al Duque...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los rayos de sol que se colaron por las aberturas de las cortinas, chocaron con el pecoso rostro de Candy, quien después de sentirlos se revolvio incomoda en aquella amplia cama, se levanto instantaneamente al recordar que dormia entre lo brazos de su mami, sonrio jubilosa aun le parecia estar soñando, ya no era más una huerfana, ahora tenia una familia y si no se equivocaba también una casa, observo su alrededor, ¿sería ese su cuarto?

**-"Es enorme"- **exclamo al pararse sobre la cama. La habitación era espaciosa y elegante, muebles finos bien acomodados cada uno en su sitio la adornaban, se bajo de la cama con dificultad, pues era igual de grande que todo lo demas ahí, camino lentamente sobre el piso alfombrado, lo que le produjo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo**-¡se siente bien!- **dijo para si misma.

Se acerco a las cortinas y se colo entre ellas para quedar impresionada con el enorme ventanal que se ocultaba tras ellas, más lo que sus ojos contemplaron atravez de aquel ventanal la maravillo, la espesura de los inmensos arboles que rodeban la casa era tan verde que opacaban los del Hogar de Pony, tan altos como el mismo "Padre arbol", a su vez estos se perdian entre una densa niebla que los cubria, al igual que lo hacian las nubes con el radiante sol que hace unos minutos la desperto, se topo más al vidrio para poder ver hacia abajo, cosa que le fue imposible, su altura no la ayudaba mucho, brinco unas cuantas veces, pero no logro ver más que los troncos de los arboles hundirse en direccion al suelo.

Suspiro derrotada, desde ahí no podria ver nada más, regreso a su cuarto y se encamino hasta un taburete que se hallaba frente a un hermoso espejo redondo, junto a ellos una delicada mesa, repleta de diferentes utencilios personales desde peines hasta una elegante lampara de cristal que llamo su atención.

Rozo con sus dedos la lujosa lampara, produciendo con ello un singular pero agradable sonido, rio emocionada ante su descubrimiento, repitio su accion una vez más, solo que esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza, provocando que los cristales lanzaran estridentes sonidos, alborotando su curiosidad hasta retosar alegremente cada vez que lo hacía.

Fue así como su madre la encontro aquella mañana, jugando con la lampara de su antigua habitación, le fascino verla tan feliz con algo tan simple, "_ sencillamente encantadora", _penso nuevamente Rosaly al tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle cosquillas, ambas rieron hasta quedar sentadas en el taburete abrazadas.

**-¿Dormiste bien?- **pregunto mientras sobaba sus delicados rizos.

**-*Si*- **contesto con los ojos cerrados, aspirando la dulce fragancia de su madre.

**-¿Te gusta tú habitación?-** susurro contra su cabeza, al abrazarla con más fuerza.

**-Es muy linda, pero...- **callo al darse cuenta que podria ofender con sus palabras a su madre.

**-¿Pero que...?- **la aparto cuidadosamente para poder verla mejor.

Candy bajo su mirada unos segundo, sin saber que decir, realmente era bonita pero...**-lo que pasa es que me siento muy chiquita, tuve que saltar para bajarme de esa cama- **señalo con cierta molestia - **nunca habia visto una tan grande- **

Rosaly estuvo tentada a carcajearse por el precioso puchero de Candy**-tienes razon, es demasiado grande, siempre lo pense...?- **pronuncio pensativamente.

**-Entonces no te molesta- **escondio su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

**-¿Por que tendria que estarlo?- **levanto su rostro entre sus manos y la vio a los ojos**- que expreses lo que sientes o piensas no me molesta Candy- **sonrio maternalmente- **al contrario quiero que entre nosotras haiga ese tipo de confianza- **acaricio las sonrosadas mejillas de la niña.

Candy fue envuelta nuevamente por los acogedores brazos de su madre, por que desde el primer momento la sintio su madre, no pudo llamarla señora, ni de ninguna otra manera más que de esa, ademas ella se lo habia pedido al estar solos los tres en camino a su hogar, si todo era un lindo sueño no queria despertar de el, se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos para poder abrazarle, más arrugo su pequeña nariz en señal de enojo, de tan chiquita que era que sus brazos eran demasiado cortos para rodear a su madre.

Rosaly noto las intensiones de Candy y su desilucion por no lograrlas **- ya veremos que hacer con respecto a tu cama- **dijo al colocarla en el suelo y levantarse hacia el guardarropa de la habitacion, Candy se quedo quieta en el sitio en que su madre la habia dejado, solamente veia con curiosidad lo que esta hacia- **debemos cambiarte- **comento al revisar los vestidos **-todos aguardan impacientes el poder conocerte- **saco uno y lo verifico para luego regresarlo a su lugar- **hace un poco de frio- **se dijo a si misma, prosiguiendo con su tarea, observo los demas, habian comprado muchos vestidos en el pueblo, ademas de abrigos y otros accesorios para la pequeña, su estadia en la Villa seria corta, sin embargo serian los meses más frios de la epoca, continuo su inspeccion hasta que encontro lo que buscaba, era un pequeño vestido color rojo marrón con delgadas lineas verdes y amarillas que se cruzaban formando cuadros entre ellas, echo de lana perfecto para la epoca.

**-¿Que te parece este?-**dijo al mostrarselo a Candy, quien seguia observandola.

**-¡ES LINDO!- **grito emocionada al ver el precioso diseño de este, por lo largo estaba segura que cubriría totalmente sus piernas y la chaqueta sobre los hombros se veía muy bonita con ese pequeño liston sujetando ambos extremos, nunca penso que utilizaría un vestido como ese, en el Hogar de Pony, lo unico que cubria sus piernas en aquellos días de frío eran las medias que las Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria les hacian y los viejos abrigos que donaban.

**-*Que bueno*- **lo coloco sobre la cama **-por que este te pondremos- **tomo una caja del ropero, donde habian muchas más en perfecto orden**- estas combinan- **le señalo un par de botines color marrón que hacian juego con su vestido, colocandolas a un lado de la prenda**- y por último- **se acerco aun gavetero, de donde agarro la ropa interior de la niña y unas medias**-bien señorita -**coloco sus manos sobre su cadera**-¡hora de bañarse!-**

Las risas de ambas inundaron la habitación, el tiempo que les tomo arreglar Candy, para cuando termino de vestirla la sento en el taburete y le causo gracia ver que pequeñita se veía en este, los rizos aun humedos por el reciente baño le llegaban hasta los hombros, por lo cual los seco más para luego peinarlos en dos coletas y sujetarlos con dos lindos listones del mismo color del vestido.

En el transcurso de aquel ritual entre madre e hija, las dos se complementaron, brindandose cariño, comprension y mucho amor**-¡LISTO!- **pronuncio Rosaly al ayudarla a bajar del taburete**-como toda una "Pequeña Dama"- **dijo con emoción.

Se alejo un poco para ver su imagen en el espejo y se sorprendio al admirar su apariencia, el vestido lucia magnifico y su cabello precioso, giro para verse de diferentes angulos y de todos ellos le fascino su aspecto**-**¿Como me veo?**- **pregunto timidamente al voltear a ver a su madre.

**-¡TE VES HERMOSA!- **dijo elevandola entre sus brazos y girando junto con ella jubilosa de alegria, al detenerse la abrazo con amor**- *Candy*- **llamo suavemente, a lo que la pequeña respondio levantando su rostro para verla**- "recuerdas lo que hablamos del Hogar"- **pregunto con delicadeza, Candy afirmo silenciosamente**-"te pedire que comenzemos desde ahora"- **susurro**-"será nuestro secreto"- **la bajo acomodando al mismo tiempo sus moños**-" no te pido que las olvides, solo que no lo digas"- **la vio a los ojos**-"por lo menos el tiempo en que estemos aquí, si "- **la mirada de Rosaly era triste, no estaba agusto mintiendo y mucho menos haciendo mentir a su pequeña, pero era necesario que nadie más aparte de ellos supiese la verdad, ya con el tiempo permitiria que Candy se comunicase con ellas, cuando estuvieran libres de su compromiso con el Duque, muy lejos de él.

Los entristecidos ojos de Rosaly sorprendieron a Candy, sabia que su madre era buena y que lo pedido antes le causaba mucho dolor, cuando se encontraban en el tren tanto su padre como ella, le habian dicho que por el momento no podría hablar de su adopsion, ni comunicarse con la Hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony, no le dieron explicacion alguna para aquella petición, sin embargo si le habian pedido paciencia, comprension y confianza para con ellos y sus razones**-"no te pongas triste mami"- **hablo dulcemente **-"les prometi que guardaria el secreto y asi lo hare"- **dijo al colocar una mano sobre su corazón y la otra levantarla en forma de juramento.

**-¡GRACIAS MI CIELO!- **sonrio enternecida por las acciones de Candy**- EN CUANTO TODO ESTO TERMINE, TE JURO QUE PODRAS HABLAR CON ELLAS- **traviesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, agradecia a Dios el haber encontrado tan preciosa niña**- *bien "Pequeña Dama"***- se paro frente a ella, limpiando disimuladamente sus pomulos**-*hay personas que esperan ansiosas verla, asi que vamos- **le guiño juguetonamente el ojo al sujetar su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

**-¡SI!- **respondio sonriente por la jobialidad de su hermosa madre...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El amplio comedor finamente decorado se hallaba listo para recibir a la invitada especial de aquella esplendorosa mañana en la Villa, los empleados se encontraban expectantes al arribo de esta, formados en linea recta, perfectamente vestidos para la ocasión, pues tendrían el honor de ser los primeros en conocer a la nueva joven ama, el encargado de la servidumbre James Eastern habia servido toda su vida al Ducado de Lancaster al igual que su familia, por lo que se sentia sumamente honrado en ver a la nueva heredera de este, estaba seguro que con ella todo los conflictos entre el joven amo y el Duque se resolverían.

Observo a su joven amo, tan parecido y tan diferente a la vez del Duque, padre e hijo jamas habian coincidido tan siquiera en un platillo de comida, ni que decir en cosas más importantes, en desacuerdo todo el tiempo, separados inevitablemente por ello, no obstante todo cambiaba ante el unico soporte de aquella relacion , su antigua Señora, La Duquesa de Lancaster, su dulsura y carisma no daban tregua alguna, aunque sus dos grandes amores se empeñaran en alejarse, ella siempre encontraba la forma de volverles a unir, ella habia sido durante años la columna principal de aquella familia, cerro los ojos deleitandose con tan maravillosos recuerdos, La Villa de Lancaster, fue la favorita de la Duquesa en vida, por lo tanto a él se le envio allí para estar al tanto de lo necesitado por ella, el joven amo y la pequeña ahijada de la Duquesa, Rosaly, los muchos veranos en que tuvo el gusto de velar por ellos, valian las canas de su blanca cabellera.

Aunque si bien era cierto que en ocasiones extraño su "Inglaterra", nunca cruzo por su mente alejarse de la Villa, _"Cuida de ellos"_, fueron las últimas palabras de su ama hacia él, refiriendose a su joven amo y a la señorita Rosaly, pues al igual que todos en la Villa era conciente del amor que estos se profesaban con tan solo 20 años, su muerte trajo mucha tristeza no solo a su familia, sino también a todos los que la conocian y servian, El Duque desarmado y el joven amo destrozado, no soportando la perdida de la ama, se distanciaron aun más, en busca de consuelo cada quien por su parte, mientras el joven amo seguia los pasos de su madre, ayudando al projimo con sus conocimientos en medicina, El Duque incrementaba el poder tanto economico como politico del Ducado,lo que ocasiono punto final entre ellos, el anuncio del joven amo de su compromiso formal con la Señorita Rosaly, ya que el Duque tenia en mente a otro tipo de prometida para su hijo, alguien de su "nivel" como él habia dicho, dado que la Señorita no pertenecia a la nobleza.

No hubo quien puediese solucionar en aquel entonces la disputa que se formo entre ellos, al extremo de que el Duque desheredo a su unico hijo del Ducado, algo que al joven amo no parecio molestarle, pues días despues de tal noticia, se caso con al señorita.

Sin embargo la ira del Duque se incremento aun más, llegando al punto de atormentar a su propio hijo, viendose este en la necesidad de abandonar su tierra junto a su esposa en busca de un nuevo hogar, más antes de irse, el joven habia asegurado a su padre que nunca conoceria a su primer nieto, pues ocurria que la joven ama esperaba la llegada del sucesor de los Lancaster, siendo eso lo último que supieron de ellos desde hacia casi siete años, y aunque se sabia se habian establecido en America, nadie tenia la menor idea de donde, ni siquiera la familia Wallington, de quienes sospechaba el Duque habian ayudado a su hijo en aquel absurdo plan, años de busqueda, dieron fruto, ya que ahora el joven amo volvia a ellos, junto a la joven ama y a la heredera del Ducado Lancaster.

Sonrio, años atras ayudo a mantener el amor de aquellos jovenes junto con Amelia, ambos velaron por que se mantuvieran unidos tal y como la Ama deseaba, dirigio su mirada al retrato colocado al frente del amplio comedor, la sublime imagen de la Duquesa se realzaba en el majestuosamente y al igual que él, el joven amo contemplaba la pintura con adoración,ya antes la mano de la Duquesa habia interferido en favor de ellos, esperaba que volviera hacerlo.

**-Disculpen la demora- **pronuncio Rosaly al entrar al comedor de la mano de Candy.

La habitacion se lleno con exclamaciones de admiración, Amelia se llevo ambas manos al rostro inundado de lagrimas, ayer la habia visto y su parecido era inminente, más ahora que la tenida parada frente a ella, veía los radiantes ojos de su amada Ama, que decia, era ver a su Ama pequeña, no cabia en si de tanta emoción.

Candy se sintio intimidada con todas esas mirada sobre ella, tanto que apreto la mano de su madre, quien sonrio comprensivamente**-Tengo el gusto de presentarles a nuestra hija Candice Marian Lancaster Wallington- **dijo solemnemente ante los conmocionados rostros de todos...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_¿Que les parecio? ¿interesante? Eso espero, primero antes de proseguir, quiero disculparme con todas por el atraso en la actualizacion, veran estudio y trabajo, por lo que trasladarlo a mi compu me ha sido algo complicado,les pediré paciencia, el hacerlo me toma como minimo de 8 a 10 días, tiempo en que intentare actualizar, procurando no pasarme de el, como les decia al principio les agradesco a todas sus reviws, ya saben si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia estoy gustosa por leerla..._

_Hasta el proximo capi..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdon por la tardanza, disfruten la lectura..._

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZÓN DEL AMANECER**_

_CAPITULO III_

Se reclino en su asiento, la paz y traquilidad de la Villa continuaban siendo las mismas, pues nunca pudo leer sus libros en otro lugar de la forma en que lo hacia aquí, realmente la naturaleza continuaba como su favorita, su vida en Chicago no tenia comparacion con esto.

Inhalo profundamente para luego exhalar con lentitud, llevaba algun tiempo sin poder conciliar un poco de sociego como el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no era precisamente por el estilo de vida que eligio, más bien era esa sombra que su padre representaba en el camino, siempre obstaculizandole el paso.

Aprecio cuidadosamente cada detalle en aquella biblioteca, libreras, cuadros, retratos, esculturas y sobre todo libros escogidos por su madre, todo cuanto ella fue se encontraba en al Villa, su vida plasmada entre paredes y jardines, establos y rios, amigos y conocidos, no habia nada que no tuviese su huella, tal vez era lo unico que podria agradecerle a su padre, el que mantuviese la Villa tal y como ella la adoraba, _"No se a cambiado nada"_ , le dijo James al conversar del asunto, _"Su padre, el Duque, dispuso que todo continuara como su madre , la Duquesa lo dejo"._

"La Duquesa", sonrio al evocar los días en que su madre regañaba a cualquiera que la llamase así, en la villa dejaba de serlo y se convertia en la "Dulce protectora de los indefensos Marian", su nombre aun ahora, era sinonimo de respeto y admiracion, no habia una sola persona que la desconociese, su trabajo ayudando y apoyando a todo el que lo necesitase, extenido su fama de formas inigualables, odiaba que llamasen "Caridad" lo que hacia, "_No es caridad, es lo que todos debemos hacer para ayudar a nuestro projimo"_, respondia cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra, humilde como pocas en el ambiente en que habia nacido, pues pertenecia a una de las casas nobres más antiguas de Inglaterra, y sin embargo brillaba como al estrella más resplandeciente del firmamento.

Su madre sembro en él, los mismos deseos de poder ayudar a todo cuanto lo necesitace, por eso la medicina se aujsto a él como anillo al dedo, que mejor forma que salvando vidas, el apoyo de ella fue incondicional en todo momento, a diferencia como siempre de su padre el Duque, quien vio con desprecio sus deseos.

Toda la familia respiraba y vivia segun las ordenes del Duque, más su madre gozaba de ser la unica en tener libertades, su padre la amaba tanto que jamas se negaba a los deseos de ella, por muy descabellados que le pareciesen, incluso donaba grandes cantidades de dinero para hospicios, hospitales, orfanatos y otras instituciones de ayuda al necesitado, segun él eran tonterias, pero que si la hacian feliz, lo haria siempre.

Por lo cual logro su cometido, ser medico con honores, cosa que lo satisfaceo, pues eso era por merito propio, aunque eso no lo ayudo a salvar a tiempo la vida de su amada madre, quien enfermo repentinamente en su tercer año de medicina a causa de una extraña enfermedad, froto sus ojos, no hubo dolor más grande que ver a su madre desfallecer de aquella forma y él sin poder hacer gran cosa, preguntandose si habia elegido correctamente la medicina como vocación.

_"Que no puedas salvar una vida, no significa que no puedas salvar miles", _le dijo la ultima vez que estuvo consiente, luego no volvio a abrir sus ojos, observo la pintura frente al escritorio, era un oleo de la flor favorita de su madre, con colores purpura brillante se apreciaba la extraña figura bañada de frescura desde las hojas salpicada por el sereno que se esparce por todo lo largo y ancho del elegante vivero estilo victoriano que su madre gustaba frecuentar, y al cual solia llama _"DEMETER"_, pues según ella aquella estructura resgardaba protectoramente sus flores, como la misma madre tierra lo hacia con sus hijos en la mitologia Griega.

**-¡CANDY!- **

El grito lo sobresalto, el sumergirse durante tanto tiempo en sus recuerdos lo hacian olvidarse de su entorno, se levanto presuroso hacia el ventanal, puesto que el grito provenia del patio trasero, sitio al que el balcon de la biblioteca daba.

Y lo que vio le causo tanta gracia que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de rei, Candy se hallaba corriendo detras de unos patos, y tras ella Rosaly, Amelia y Elois la seguian tratando de evitar lo inevitable, pues Candy resbalo frente a sus ojos, cayendo de bruses con sus posaderas, las tres mujeres se paralizaron y esperaron en silencio, el llanto de la pequeña, más su sorpresa fue (incluido él) ver como la niña se levantaba sonriente en vez de romper a llorar, continuando su juego con los patos.

Se recosto sobre las orillas del ventanal observando como Rosaly y compañia salian de su asombro, riendo alegremente, no cabia la menor duda que su hija era una cajita de sorpresas, que estaba seguro Rosaly y él irian descubriendo con mucho placer...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¡Pero mira nada más como te has puesto!- ** dijo con fingido enfado Amelia.

Candy sacudio al instante su vestido, solo para ver como sus manitas lo ensuciaban más, pues toda ella estaba llena de tierra, era Octubre a casi un mes de su llegada a la villa, la pequeña exploraba cada día un nuevo paraje de tan majestuosa y extensa propiedad, paseos que no solian ser muy limpios.

Amelia sonrio**- que chiquilla más traviesa- **pronuncio al cargarla y subir por la escaleras hacia su habitación.

**-"Nana Amelia"- **llamo Candy entre sus brazos.

Complacida por la forma en que la pequeña se dirigia a ella, volteo a verla enternecida**- dime Candy- **al sentarla en una silla frente al baño.

-**Hoy fuimos al bosque- **observo el techo de su cuarto pensativamente **- nunca habia visto arboles tan grandes- **explico estirando sus brazos hacia arriba- **Papá, y el señor Henry me dijeron que les llevo muchos años para ser así de grandes- **comenzo a meser sus piernas en el aire, pues quedaba pequeña en la silla- **¿Crees que también a mi me tome mucho tiempo ser grande?- **pregunto deteniendo sus piernas.

Sonrio por tan comica pregunta, cuan inocente eran los pequeños a esa edad**- ¿y se puede saber por que quieres crecer tan rapido?- **cuestiono mientras le quitaba su vestido.

**-¿Por que todo me queda grande?- **exclamo enojada.

Comenzo a reirse, era identica David a su edad, siempre queriendo ser grande**- yo creo que estas bien así- **pronuncio al sumergirla en la tina** -sabes, tú padre tenia el mimos problema a tu edad- **expreso al enjabonarla.

**-¡EN SERIO!- **exclamo curiosa.

**-"SI"- **mojo sus hermosos rizos rubios-**¿ y sabes lo que le decia tu abuela?- **acaricio sus mejillas con las burbujas, las risita de Candy no se hizo esperar al sentir el hormigueo en sus pomulos.

**-"Que"- **logro articular entre risas.

**-"Que solo así de pequeño cabia entre sus brazos, que algun día ya no podria hacerlo"- **sonrio al recordar las palabras de su ama**- dime, ¿no te gustan los abrazos de tu mami?-**

-**"Claro que si"- **respondio al instante Candy.

**-Entonces, por que quieres crecer tan rapido, mira que cuando se es grande los abrazos se hacen escasos- **explico al continuar su tarea.

**-Quiere decir, que mami ya no me abrazara- **pregunto entristecida.

**-"No", cariño, lo que trato de decir, es que son diferentes- **la levanto y enrollo en una toalla para secarla, luego le coloco una hermosa bata rosa con encajes que habia pertenecido a Rosaly a su edad, algunas cosas se guardaron especialmente para una ocasion como esta por orden de la Duquesa**-por ejemplo- **dijo al sentarla sobre la cama **¿te gusto el paseo de hoy con tu padre?- **pregunto al encontrar la pijama de lana que usaría Candy esta noche.

**-"Si"-** contesto radiante al rememorar tan divertido paseo, su papi era bueno jugando a las escondidas, pero que tenia que ver eso con su pregunta.

Se acerco hasta ella y desato su bata**-"Candy la vida es muy corta, se debe disfrutar cada etapa de ella, y esta para ti es de ser consentida por todos, así que no te inquietes por crecer, goza plenamente todos y cada uno de esos instantes, serán hermosos recuerdos cuando haigas crecido- **asevero con tanto ahínco que dejo pensativa a la pequeña, no comprendia con exactitud a que se referia, pero de algo si estaba segura guardaría esas palabras por toda su vida.

**-¡Hay Nana Amelia me confundes!- **expreso Candy sumamente desconcertada.

**-JA, JA, JA, JA- **sin poder contenerse, las risas de la anciana mujer inundaron la habitación de la infante.

**-¡ERES MALA NANA,, TE BURLAS DE MI!- **arrugo su nariz, algo que hacia cada vez que se molestaba.

**-Claro que no pequeña- **agarro su nariz entre sus desos**-hagamos algo- **dijo mientras la movialado a lado**- que te parece si por el momento, tú solo te preocupas en ser feliz- **solto su nariz y beso su mejilla**-con el tiempo entenderas lo que te he dicho-** revolvio su rubia cabellera.

**-*Todos me dicen eso ultimamente*-**murmuro al sentri como sus cabellos eran secados.

**-Supongo que tus padres han de seguir en su habitación- **al terminar de arreglar a Candy se dispuso hacerlo con la habitaciónmientras la niña la observaba sentada en la cama- **quieres bajar a la cocina y hacerme compañia en lo que bajan ellos- **como respuesta obtuvo un gran "SI" de parte de Candy, quien salto de la cama y sujeto su mano.

La chiquita era todo un terremoto desde que abria los ojos hasta que los cerraba, si peculiar gusto por la naturaleza provocaba que no pudieran quitarle el ojo de encima, ni sus padres, ni ellos, la Villa habia vuelto con ello a tener el esplendor de años atras, resignada a no más que sus recuerdor, cuando la antigua ama vivia, Amelia volvio a sonreir gracias a la pequeña que sujetaba su mano, ella y sus padres eran el tesoro más grande que tenia, la observo, todo en ella era identico a su ama, sus rizos, su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos, todo y estaba segura que algún día al igual que ella, Candy haría que la familia Lancaster se enorgullersera, solo rogaba a Dios que sus ojos pudieran ver aquella...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sentada en una delicada silla de estilo victoriano de color marfil con suaves almohadones verde musgo, Rosaly esperaba en silencio que su esposo terminase de bañarse, hacia tiempo que no lo veia divertirse y reirse de aquella manera, cuando lo vio entrar cargando a Candy, se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, cuantas veces lloro amargamente al saber su triste realidad y ahora lo hacia de tanta felicidad, por que no habian adoptado a un niño antes, por que habian tenido que esperar que el Duque los atormentara, agito su cabeza, no era momento de deprimirese con el pasado, si Dios decidio que fuera así, es por que el ya tenia planeado que encontrasen a Candy hasta ahora.

**-Tendrías que haberla visto, ¡es muy rapida!- **salio diciendo David del baño.

**-Me lo imagino, lo que no comprendo es como pararon ambos tan sucios- **se levanto de su asiento para ayudarlo a cambiarse, era un intimo acto de amor que compartian desde que se casaron.

**-A decir verdad- **termino de ajustar la camisa de su pijama que Rosaly le coloco para luego ponerse la bata**- al atraparla, rodamos juntos por el suelo y bueno terminamos todos sucios- ** explico al peinar su cabellera rizada.

**-"La pasaron de maravilla"- **sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su atractivo marido, los años habian sido generosos con él, pues su delgado cuerpo paso a ser muy atletico.

**-¡ESTUPENDO!- **afirmo al girarse y envolver a su esposa entre sus brazos**- sabes, cuando veo a Candy, siento como si viera a mi madre y a ti en una sola persona- **levanto su quijada con su mano para poder mirarla**- ¿no crees que es extraño?- **cuestiono al acariciar su rostro.

**-Para nada- **contesto al cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de su suave contacto**- a mi también me pasa lo mismo- **admitio sujetanto la mano de David entre las suyas acercandola a su boca**- te veo a ti y a Marian en ella- **beso con ternura, la masculina mano de su amado esposo.

**-A pesar de no ser nuestra hija, siento que ella es todo lo que deseabamos y necesitabamos- **atrapo la tersa mano de su esposa y la beso igual de ferviente que ella.

**-¿Estas feliz?- **pregunto al contemplar la accion de David.

**-¡MAS QUE FELIZ! ¡ESTOY ESTACIADO, ROSALY!- **y sin que ella pudiera predecirlo la sujeto con sus varoniles brazos y dio vueltas con ella.

**-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, ¡DAVID!- **decia mientras se agarraba del cuello de su amado esposo**- ¡BASTA! ¡QUE ME MAREO!-** gritoba euforica.

Se detuvo, más continuo sujetando a su amada contra él y ella seguria aferrada a él, los días de tristeza y soledad habian terminado, con la presencia de Candy, estarian eternamente agradecidos por ello- **debemos bajar, nos esperan para cenar- **dijo al soltarse y acomodar su vestimenta.

**-Espero le guste la sorpresa a Candy- **

**-Le encantara, ya veras-**

**-Ni Henry, ni yo somos buenos carpinteros- ** confeso al tomar la mano de su esposa.

**-No se trata de que tan buenos sean, sino con cuanto amor lo esten haciendo- **

**-Es verdad- ** cerro la puerta de la habitación.

**-No te parece increible cuan facil se encariñan las personas con Candy- **comento al bajar las gradas tomados de la mano.

-**¡NO!-**respondio -** "Ella es especial"**- declaro apaciblemente **-"su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo en ella es ternura y encanto, irresistible para cualquier corazón"-**

-**Bien dicho- **pronuncio mientras llegaban al umbral del comedor de servicio, en donde tomaban sus alimentos desde peuqñeos, el enorme comedor de la Villa, solo era usado en ocasiones especiales o cuando habian visitas de lo contrario comian con al servidumbre, costumbre de su madre, que no gustaba de lo inmenso que era solo para tres personas y al igual que ella, Candy habia expresado su incomodidad el día de su presentacion a los habitantes de la Villa.

La escena frente a ellos era realmentememorable deseando detener el tiempo se pararon a contemplar como su hija era el centro de atencion de los cuatro encargados de mantener la Villa, James el leal mayordomo de su madre, mantenia el orden de la residencia y la administrava, el mismo hombre que sonreía ahora levantando a Candy, para que colocara los platos sobre la mesa, Elois habia llegado algunos años atras para apoyar a Amelia, de caracter docil y cooperativa, era quien le pasaba los platos a la pequeña en esos instantes, Henry "el multiusos", como lo llamaba su Nana, aunque su verdadera ocupación eran los jardines, él velaba desde algunos años por "Demeter" y cualquier desperfecto de la Villa, más en aquel momento se hallaba colocando un hermoso jarron con flores de multiples colores que hicieron destellar de alegria los verdes ojos de su hija, por ultimo su adorada Nana, cuido no solo de ellos siendo unos crios, sino también fue la dama de compañia de su madre, con tan solo 15 años, Amelia paso su juventud con su madre y su vejez al lado de ellos, la amaban tanto como ella comenzaba a amar a Candy, a quien se encontraba mimando en recompensa por su ayuda.

Estrecharon más sus manos, que más podian pedirle al cielo, aquello era la felicidad adsoluta, nada se le podia comparar, ni el dinero, ni los titulos nobles tenian tanto valor, como lo tenia una familia que se profesaba amor, respeto y confianza, ya no importaba que pretendiera el Duque, ellos ya habian encontrado las fuerzas que necesitaban para combatirlo.

**-¿Que hacen ustede dos ahí parados? vengan a como que la cena se enfría- **

**-¡Nana Amelia hizo estofado!- **grito Candy -**¡...Arg...!- **mientras un peculiar ruido proveniente de su estomago capto la atención de todos.

-(°_°)...

El estallido de risas, tranquilizo el asorado rostro de Candy, que comenzo a reir junto con ellos.

**-Mejor comenzamos a comer- **dijo David al tomar a Candy entre sus brazos - **sino el estomago de esta señorita sonara aun más- **agrego al acomodarla en la banca junto a Rosaly y él.

Cada quien ocupo su lugar en la acojedora mesa que ya antes había tenido reuniones tan calurosar y reconfortantes como esa...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy examinaba atenta un dibujo que habia llamado su atención no solo por lo extraño, sino por que este se hallaba por toda la cas, debia admitir que era bonito, más no comprendia que era, mucho menos que significaba, se acerco para contemplarlo mejor, el color rojo predominaba en la imagen, más habia otros colores como el verde de las hojas, lo que parecia ser lo unico que reconocia en el, se alejo un poco de la pared, comenzo a trazar la figura rojiza, pues era la que abarcaba mas espacio, no lograba saber que era, no habia visto algo así antes.

Tal vez por lo pequeño del dibujo, no llegaba a ver bien, comenzo a hacer memoria donde lo habia visto antes, y lo recordo, el otro día cuando ayudaba a Elois con los pisos, entraron a un enorme salon en donde hallo el mismo dibujo, solo que más grande y en el suelo.

Bajo a toda prisa por los escalones de la mansión, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad, recorrio el corredor con rapidez hasta llegar frente a dos grandes puertas de madera fina con acabados elegantes y chapas doradas resplandecientes, ese era el lugar, ahora debia hallar la manera de abrir las puertas, su Nana Amelia le habia sugerido que pues aunque fuera pequeña siempre habian formas de obtener lo que quisiese, solo debia buscarlas.

Cruzo los brazos, tenia que pensar en algo que la ayudara con su cometido, analizo su alrededor en busca de ese "algo", hasta hallarlo a lado de una rara armadura de Hierro, que según su mami pertenecio a un noble caballero, la silla le serviría para aumentar su tamaño y alacanzar las chapas, la arrastro hasta la puerta y topandola lo suficiente con lo que tomo las perillas y las giro logrando su cometido con ello que ambas puertas se abriesen al instante.

Salto de la silla dirigiendose al centro del salón donde recordaba haberlo visto y ahí estaba, viendolo de esa manera aprecio su bonito diseño totalmente asombrada, era una flor no estaba segura muy bien de cual pero era una, con hojas en cada esquina y unas extrañas figuras sobre la flor de color Dorado, el fondo de colores suaves como blanco, azul y amarillo rodeaban a la flor armoniosamente y partian de ellos formando todo el piso del salón, se agacho hasta marcar con sus dedos la flor, cinco petalos grandes y cinco pequeños con el centro amarillo, sonrio existia uan flor así.

**-¿Ama Candy?- **la ronca voz de James resono por todo el salón.

**-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh...!- **grito al pararse.

James parpadeo al cruzar las puertas, percatandose al instante de la manera en que fueron abiertas, desde que la pequeña hablo con Amelia, acerca de la frustación por su estatura desaparecio, consiguiendo con ello que la niña buscase por todos lo medios formas de alcanzar sus objetivos, en pocas palabras se volvio más "traviesa", en su pensar.

**-¡QUE ESPANTO!- **murmuro al tocar su pecho y sentir su entrecortada respiracion, enfoco su vista en la figura que se acercaba a ella, ese lugar era enorme,sin embargo casi siempre se mantenia con las cortinas cerradas, no sabi que hacer, retrocedio aterrada, la poca luz no le premitia ver quien era o que era.

Y cuando la tuvo cerca se paralizo **-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!- **su grito nuevamente inundo el salón.

**-¡Ama Candy, soy yo James!- **explico aturdido por semejante grito.

Candy se detuvo- **¿señor James?- **pregunto confundida.

**-Si- **contesto desubicado, ya no estaba para tales alaridos.

**-¡Me asusto!- **comento avergonzada.

**-*Lo lamento*- ** pronuncio el mayordomo apenado.

**-No se preocupe- **suspiro agradecida, que habría echo de ser alguna otra "cosa", con una casa tan grande quien sabia.

Guardaron silencio, reponiendose ambos por lo sucedido, hasta que James observo el salon, primero por que se encontraba abiero y sgundo que hacia allí ella- **¿Ama Candy que hace aquí?-**

De miedo paso a nerviosismo, que se supone hacia, trago seco, sería suficiente decir que tenía curiosidad, mentir era pecado, así que no le quedaba de otra **-su...ce..de que que..ria v..er es..e di..bu..jo- ** señalo con su mano el mosaico bajo sus pies.

Obsevo consternado a la pequeña luego al emblema, acaso el joven amo no le habia enseñado el significado que ese "dibujo" tenia para la familia Lancaster, comprendia que hubiese tratado de apartarse de todo lo relacionado con ellos, pero acaso debia negarle a la pequeña el saber cual era su procedencia**-¿Ama Candy desconoce usted este escudo?- **pregunto al agacharse y palparlo.

**-*SI*- **

Entrelazo las manos pensativo, no era él, quien debia explicarselo, pero tampoco lo era para solicitarle al joven amo lo hiciera, lamentaba enormemente que se le negase a la niña el apreciar todo lo que conllevaba su apellido, tanto como derechos, como obligaciones, resoplo estaba en un callejon sin salida, más sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el eco de pasos aproximandose al salon, alguien debio haber oído los gritos de la ama Candy y venia asegurarse que todo estubiese bien.

**-¡CANDY!- **llamo alarmado David, escucho el grito al salir de la biblioteca, por lo que corrio a toda prisa, podia haberle pasado algo malo a su hija.

**-*Papá*- **contesto Candy al verlo acercase a ellos.

**-James ¿que a sucedido?- **cuestiono el inclinarse junto a él y examinar a Candy.

**-Nada de que preocuparse Joven amo- **respondio al erguirse lentamente.

**-Y los gritos- **exclamo añ acariciar la mejilla de su pequeña.

**-"Es que me asuste, al ver llegar a James"- **expreso avergonzada por su actitud.

**-Quieres decir que no estaban juntos- **ambos negaron en silencio**-¿que hacias aquí Candy?- **pronuncio David serio.

**-Bue...no es q...ue - **no sabia que decir otra vez, bien debia acturar como antes, siempre la verdad- **queria ver de cerca ese dibujo- **volvio a señarlarlo.

David se paralizo en su sitio, se olvido por completo de el emblema familiar** -deviste decirme- **logro articular al pararse.

**-Lo siento- **agacho la cabeza apenada- **es solo que lo vi tantas veces por toda la casa que me llamo la atención- **explico al comprender su falta.

**-No hija, no hay porque sentirlo- **regañarla no resolveria nada, desvio su mirada a su leal mayordomo, James parecia desilucionado, tantos años al servicio de la familia, lo habian moldeado como un perfecto conservador de las tradiciones de esta, por lo tanto el que se enterara que la siguiente heredera, según él, no supiese nada de ellos, debia entristecerlo.

Había llegado el momento de hablarle sobre los Lancaster, pues por más que quisiese retrasar el momento, este lo alcanzo, Inhalo con fuerza**-James, puedes dejarnos solos- **pidio serenamente.

**-Por supuesto joven amo, pero antes- **se acerco a las ventanas detras de ellos y abrio las cortinas, lo cual ilumino el centro del salon al instante- **así esta mejor- **comento al dirigirse a la salida-**si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- **cerro ambas puertas.

Por su parte Candy y David contemplaron en su silencio el andar de James hasta que lo vieron desaparecer **-supongo que te dio un buen susto- **

**-Si- **murmuro al elevar su rostro para poder ver a su padre.

David también volteo a ver a su hija, habia perdido la nocion del tiempo entre tanta felicidad y aquel brote de curiosidad por parte de Candy hizo que recordase que debia preparar a su pequeña en ciertas cosas- **¿te gusta?- **pregunto al inclinarse y trasar la figura con sus dedos.

**-¡MUCHO!- **respondio al imitar su accion**- es una lindisima flor- **exprso al observarla nuevamente.

**-"ROSA"- **dijo sin verle**-no es cualquier flor es una rosa, para ser más exactos "La Rosa Heraldica", insignia de los Lancaster, tú familia- **explico con semblante serio.

**-"La Rosa Heraldica"- **repitio impresionada por tan rapida revelación- **¿de mi familia?- **le cuestiono al voltearse y buscar una respuesta.

**-Así es Candy- **coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña para tranquilizar el sobresalto que sentia en aquel momento **- La familia Lancaster pertenece a una estirpe Noble que data desde siglos atras en Inglaterra- **no sentia ningun tipo de coinvición frente a ella, la niña era lista estaba muy seguro de que comprendia a la perfeccion cada palabra.

**-Yo- **se señalo a si mismo-** era el siguiente heredero en la linea de sucesión del Ducado. érp renegue de el-**un sabor amargo corrio su garganta al pronunciar dichas palabras- **aun así tu siendo mi hija, tendrías todo el derecho de reclamar tal titulo si lo quisieras- **informo al ver que Candy no decia nada**- ¿lo entiendes Candy?-**

Su nombre la trajo a la realidad**- Creo que si...- **nobleza, Ducado, Rosa Heraldica, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, por todos los cielos que si lo entendia, más ¿le importaba?.

**-Debo decirte que hubiera preferido evitar hablar de este tema, pero eso soy Candy, eso es lo que es tú padre-**

-**¿No te gusta?- **pregunto Candy

**-No, no me gusta- **se sentia tan aliviado al poder hablar así con ella.

**-Si a ti no te gusta, a mi tampoco, yo te adopte como a mi papi, más allá de eso eres tú quien decide- **lo abrazo, ella lo amaba tal y como lo conocia.

Como una niña de apenas 6 años podia se tan racional, como lo era su hija, la atrajo conta si, para poder abrazarla mejor- **mira que hija tan inteligente me dio Dios- **comento sonriente.

**-ji, ji, ji, ji, verdad que si-**

-**Pero que "vanidosa"- **comento al separarse.

**-¿Que es eso?- **

**-JA, JA, JA, -**no debia sobrepasar los limites**- olvidalo- **se sento sobre el piso**- ven aquí- **dijo al sentar a Candy entre sus piernas**- te explicare que significa este emblema-**

-**"""Que bien"""- **contesto alegremente.

**-Primero que nada te dire que lo compone- **estiro su brazo hasta el dibujo**- esto de aquí- **señalo **-son dos lanzas, simbolizan la fuerza de la Familia, lo que la protegen- **guio su mano hasta uno de los extremos**- estas son hojas de Laurel, representan la prosperidad, si puedes ver se encuentran alrededor-**

Candy oía sin apartar su vista del mosaico, grabando las palabras de su padre**- por aquí-**condujo su mano hasta abajo de la rosa**- este es el fiel guardian del Ducado- **le mostro la figura de un león dorado que se erguia en dos patas**- este leon es el poder que mantiene el Ducado dentro de la realiza Inglesa- **no se adentraria a ese tema le parecia innecesario.

**-Tiene corona-**indico Candy al examinarlo.

-**Es por lo que te dije-**explico para luego desviar su mano hasta el centro del escudo-**y aquí encontramos la Rosa imperial- **la admiro por algunos segundos-**ella es el emblema del noble linaje de la familia, el respeto que el Ducado Lancaster data desde el siglos, cuando la Reina Margarita de Inglaterra se convirtio en la matriarca de este, ella infundio muchas de las normas con las que el Ducado se rige y su marca personal era esta rosa roja- **señalo el dibujo-** fue así copmo se convirtio en el simbolo de toda la familia- **observo los ojos de su hija, se veía encantada por el mosaico**- sabes Candy - **llamo -**las** **podras ver por toda la Villa en primavera- **informo al recordar los rosales.

**-¡En serio!-**grito emocionada.

-***Si*-**se levanto mientras sosteniendo a Candy entre sus brazos-** cuando termine el invierno podras verlas- **se paro frente a la ventana**-¡SON HERMOSAS!-**

**-Ya quisiera verlas- **exclamo Candy al ver los arbustos cargados de la primera nevada, hace dos noches todo se habia cubierto de un blanco impecable, la temperatura bajo y se le prohibieron las salidas al patio, sus padres le permitieron entonces pasear por la mansion fue así como comenzo a investigarla, llegando a una conclusion era "Grandisima".

**-Ya verás te gustarán- **

-**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

-**"CLARO"- **esa mania de su hija por investigar todo le sacaria canas verdes y eso que Rosaly y los demás no le quitaban el ojo de encima, era preferible mil veces resolverselas que permitir que emprendiera su propia investigación.

**-¿Quien es el del cuadro de allá?-**

Giro su rostro solo para contemplar el retrato del imponente Duque de Lancaster, aquel salon contenia las pinturasde los más grandes Patriarcas y Matriarcas del Ducado y su hija acababa de preguntarle por el actual de ellos**- él es Alfons Lancaster, el dirigente del ducado en la actualidad, tú abuelo-**concluyo al ver el rostro de Candy.

**-¿Mi abuelo?- **parpadeo, que grato era no solo tener padres, sino también tenia abuelos, aunque según sabia su abuela ya no estaba con ellos**-¿da un poco de miedo?-**razono al ver la estoica figura de un hombre de ojos tan verdes como los de su padre, tez palida y cabellera encanecida, en la pintua se hallaba sentado en una silla como "observando " todo- **¿es tu papí?- **

**- Así es- **contesto al bajarla y tomar su mano para encaminarse hasta el cuadro**- ¿por que te da miedo?-**

Candy medito por unos segundos**- tiene una expresion my fria- **pronuncio al examinar el rostro de su "abuelo".

**-Y calculador- **agrego David- **muchas veces es así en todo-**su padre era sumamente autoritario, muy pocas cosas se escapaban de sus manos, gustaba del orden y la supremacia, y por sobre todo el intachable honor de la familia era primordial para él.

El brillo en los ojos de su padre se opaco un poco lo que no paso desapercibido para Candy, ni a su madre, ni a su padre les gustaba hablar mucho del "abuelo" a diferencia de la "abuela Marian" de la cual le hablaban muy seguido, realmente sería tan malo como parecia y ¿por que su papi se sentia tan deprimido al recordarlo?.

**-Pronto lo conoceras- **expreso David con seriedad.

**-¿De verdad?- **pregunto entre curiosa y temerosa, pues algo le inquietaba.

**-*si*-** tenia que cumplir con su palabra ante el Duque- **viajaremos a Londres después del Invierno, pero antes de tú septimo cumpleaños- **informo dirigiendose junto a ella a la salida.

**-Quiere decir quie no podremos quedarnos aquí-**

**-No Candy- **cerro la puerta**- al regresar nos iremos a Chicago, es ahí donde viviremos-**caminaron por el pasillo extrictamente vigilado por las antiguas armaduras de valientes caballleros.

**-Es una lastima, me gusta aquí-** dijo desanimada, no es que le importase mucho donde vivirian siempre y cuando estuviera con ellos, pero debia admitir que la Villa y sus habitantes era unicos, la extrañaria, lastima que no pudo explorarla toda.

**-¿Crees que le agrade al abuelo?-**

-**Candy- ** se inclino hasta alcanzar su nivel- **eres una personita especial- **sobo su mejilla**- todo en ti brilla por tu alegria, comprensión y bondad, no debes nunca de procuparte en que piensen los demás, eso podría hacerte muy infeliz hija mía, pues siempre habra gente a la que no le agrades, pero recuerda que a tu alrededor estarán los que te quieren, por ellos es que tú no debes cambiar tú forma de ser, deja que tú corazón te guie- **toco su pecho-** es el mejor consejero-** se paro y suspiro **- y mi padre es un hombre de caracter fuerte, más creo que ante ti no podrá- **sonrio, algo le decia que la pequeña Candy tocaría el endurecido corazón de su padre...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Bien hasta aqui llega este capi, como ven las cosas comienza a desentrañarse, por que tanta desilucion de parte de David al hablar de su padre el Duque, es triste no, bien solo esperen cuando el viejito conosca a su nieta, eso va estar bueno, ademas de que le tiene preparada una sorpresa, pues despues de todo la va conocer antes de que cumpla años no?... _

_Espero sus reviwsssss... _

_Hasta la proxima se despide kaolinet..._


	4. Chapter 4

_LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, LES DEJO EL CAPI, EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL..._

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO IV_

**-¡Candy cubrete bien!- **pronuncio Rosaly al acomodar el abrigo color turquesa que su pequeña portaba.

**-*Si*- **murmuro Candy distraidamente, no podia apartar sus ojos de la inmensidad de agua que estaba frente a ella, nunca en su vida vio un azul profundo y sereno como el que contemplaba en esos instantes, el viaje hasta el puerto habia sido sumamente agotador, hacia cuatro días que se marcharon de la Villa Lancaster, tres de ellos por tren y uno a carruaje, pero al inundarse sus fosas con aquel penetrante olor salino, tan unico del mar, supo que todo valio la pena.

**-Es bello ¿Verdad?- **los brazos de Rosaly rodearon la diminuta cintura de Candy atrayendola hacia ella.

**-"Nunca antes vi algo así"- **expreso asombrada al voltera a ver a su madre- **¡es hermoso!- **exclamo sonriente.

**- Lo sé, pero aun así hace bastante aire y más aquí afuera, por eso no quiero que te destapes- **se irguio al tomar su mano- **ven vamos con tú padre- **el elegante porte de Rosaly llamo la atención de cuanta persona se hallase en los muelles, su esbelta figura se realzaba con el fino vestido azul zafiro que vestia, ademas de que en esta ocasión paseaba por primera vez con su hija por un lugar tan concurrido como aquel, por sobre sus hombors podia observar como susurraban al verlas, no sabia que exactamente hasta que paso cerca de una dama y pudo apreciar como la alababan a ella y a su encantadora hija, algo que sin duda le causo mucho orgullo.

**-Mami, ¿estas segura que podemos atravezar el mar?-**

La pregunta la hizo detenerse y buscar la mirada de su hija, a la que encontro admirando nuevamente el mar- **¿por que lo preguntas?-**

**-Se ve tan grande, que me parece imposible- **las palabras de Candy denotaban el asombro por lo que miraba.

**-Exactamente no lo cruzaremos todo, solo una parte, pero más alla de este puerto ya no se llama mar- **explico al ver el suave oleaje del momento- **su nombre es "Oceano Atlantico"- **

**-"Oceano Atlantico"- **pronuncio suavemente al sentir como su rostro era rociado por la brisa marina- **¡me gusta!- **grito alegremente.

**-Me parece que estas tan enamorada de la Naturaleza como yo- **los brillantes orbes de Candy sin lugar a dudas eran el vivo reflejo de los feliz que se hallaba en aquel lugar.

**-*Me gustaria que Nana Amelia lo pudiese ver también*-** comento con tono triste al recordar a su adorada Nana.

La mension de tan queria persona le estrujo el corazon, también hubiese querido que estuviera con ellas, pero la verdad era que no podian llevarla con ellos, no viajaban por placer, debian cumplir con su palabra- **algun día vendremos todos juntos al mar, no te parece una magnifica idea, Candy- **

Los ojitos de la niña se impregnarón de alegria al escuchar esas palabras- **¡EN SERIO!- **

**-Claro que si- **retomando su rumbo- **solo debes tener paciencia- **recomendo con sutileza.

**-La tendre- **respondio jubilosa al saltar con cada paso que daba, sus pequeñas botas blancas hacian crujir los maderones del muelle mientras su corto vestido turquesa se eleva de tanto en tanto por sus movimientos.

Ambas cruzaron las puertas de la estacion naviera, en donde se hallaban a la espera de que zarpará su barco, llevaban al menos una hora y media esperando, en la cual se dedicaron a pasear, hasta que su querido se canso y regreso a la estacion sugiriendoles que continuaran sin él, con la la condición de que no fuese alejarse mucho, más debian regresar, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo sin él, Candy se solto de su agarre para correr hasta su padre, quien la elevo al instante entre risas y hermosas frases, muchos de los presentes contemplaron al igual que Rosaly la encantadora escena entre padre e hija con enormes sonrisas.

**-¿Cuentame que te parecio el mar?- ** pregunto al sentarla entre sus piernas, sintiendo a su vez como Rosaly ocupaba el lugar junto a él.

**-**Muy lindo, muy grande, muy salado y muy azul**- **contesto desvordando cuanta palabra conocia y expresa su sentir.

**-Todo fue "muy" espectacular ¡he!...!- ** comento David al reirse tiernamente ante la forma de hablar que utilizo Candy.

**-Aunque hace unos minutos no parecia tan emocionada- **Rosaly estiraba su vestido como distracción al hablar**- al contrario parecia "muy" pensativa- **la pareja río al ver como su pequeña se sonrojaba.

**-Disculpen la interrupción- **el trio se cayo al ver como un joven se inclinaba frente a ellos**- se me a ordenado avisarles que ya pueden abordar el barco- **informo al erguirse- **si me siguen con gusto los guiaremos, mi lord- **

Rosaly y David se vieron por unos segundos antes de asentir afirmativamente, a lo que el joven se apresuro a ser un movimiento con sus manos con lo que indico a otros dos muchachos tras él que tomarán el equipaje**- parece que jamas seremos tratados como personas comunes y corrientes- **le murmuro David a su esposa.

**-No mientras nuestro apellido sea "Lancaster"- **entrelazo su mano a la de su marido, al levantarse esté cargando aun a Candy.

**-¡Es Grandisimo!- ** exclamo impresionada Candy cuando comenzarón a subir por las escaleras del barco desde donde vio como otros pasajeros en una escalera distinta también lo hacian.

Seguian al joven, quien al llegar a la puerta principal los reverencio una vez más al apartarse del camino para que estrasen ellos- ***Bienvenidos al "Mauritania"- **pronuncio formalmente.

**-"Gracias"- **respondieron al unisomo, al apreciar el amplio corredor de paredes blancas y alfonbra rojiza frente a ellos, en donde tres personas parecian aguardar su llegada.

**-Mi lord y mi lady Lancaster, sean bienvenidos, nos complace el honor de su presencia- **pronuncio uno de los hombres al inclinarse- **me llamo John Simur y soy el Gerente Administrativo del Mauritania- **se presento - **y ellos- **señalo a sus acompañantes**- El Capitán el señor Samuel Scott y su segundo al mando Adrian Sander- **ambos hombres mostraron sus respetos de la misma manera que el primero- **y estamos aquí para ponernos a su disposición durante el viaje, cualquier cosa que necesiten será un placer poder ayudarlos- **completo el gerente muy sonriente.

David y su esposa si bien en un principio se sintieron alagados, luego de analizar las cosas comprendieron que su viaje, sería todo menos tranquilo, pues si ya la tripulación sabia de su presencia, era cien por ciento seguro que los pasajeros también lo sabrian...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Suspiro por quinta vez, Dios como odiaba esas charlas sin sentido que les encantaba sostener a la gente rica, simplemente odiosas, observo a Rosaly, quien parecia estar en la mismas, llevaban tres diás navegando rumbo a Inglaterra y si bien considero la posibilidad de que tendria que conversar con mas de alguno de los pasajeros, nunca penso que no lo dejarían ni respirar, en cuanto se instalarón en sus camarotes, recibieron invitaciones para desayunar, cenar, almorzar, tomar el té, jugar Criket, de todo, compromisos que no hubiese querido cumplir, pero por su buena educacion no supo como rechazar, solo agradecia que el viaje fuese de seis dias y no más, ya que de ser diferente no sabría que hacer.

Lo que más lamentaban de todo el asunto es que no podían estar el tiempo apropiado con su pequeña, a quien se habian visto obligados a encargarla con una de las niñeras que muy servicialmente el señor Simur habia enviado para ellos.

**-¡Oh Lady Rosaly!- **la aguda voz de una de los presentes saco de su trance a la aludida.

**-Digame, Señora Anderson- **respondio tranquilamente, aunque en su interior, deseara levantarse y dejarla hablando sola.

**-Quiero expresarle mis más sinceras felicitaciones, tiene usted una hija hermosa, igual que usted, aunque debo confesarle que se parece mucho a la difunta Duquesa- **

**-Se lo agradesco-** se limito a decir.

**-Mi esposa tiene razón- **apoyo un canoso hombre- **su hija es muy bonita, mi lord- **

**-Gracias Señor Anderson-**

**-Supongo que el proximo año ingresara a un internado para su educación-**

-**Aun no lo hemos decidido- **

**-Nos gustaria que nuestra hija permanesca con nosotros todo el tiempo posible- **

**-Entonces necesitaran muchos tutores para ello, yo podria recomendarles algunos- **

**-La verdad, es que Rosaly es muy buena maestra-**

**-¡Ah! Felicitaciones Mi Lady- **

**- Aunque no es bien visto que su propia madre eduque a su hija-**

Si bien las palabras de la señora Anderson parecian las mas correctas para el tipo de sociedad en la que ellos vivian, estas le fueron de total desagrado a David y su esposa, quienes solo guardaron silencio por educación.

**-¡Oh no le hagán caso!- **repuso casi al momento el Señor Anderson- **Cecil esta muy arraigada a las antiguas costumbres- **manifesto con cierto tono burlon, trantando con ello de aminorar el denso ambiente que se formo luego de las palabras de su esposa.

**-No se preocupe, señor Anderson, nosotros comprendemos- **expreso sereno David al tomar un sorbo de su copa, pocos eran los que sabian de su condicion actual o más bien dicho de la que llevaban desde hacia aproximadamente seis años, al separarse de los Lancaster, iniciaron su vida como trabajadores en Estados Unidos, Rosaly como maestra y él como doctor en el hospital de Chicago, su padre nunca hizo publico que habia roto lazos con el Ducado, por lo tanto, para todos ellos continuaban siendo los sucesores.

**-Lamento si los incomode- ** el perturbado tono de voz de la señora capto la atención nuevamente de todos- **como dijo mi esposo estoy chapeada a la antigua- **

**-Pierda cuidado señora Anderson- **le contesto Rosaly sonriente.

**-Y digame mi lord, el Hospital de Chicago a llenado sus espectativas con respecto a los avances en la medicina-**

Y ahí estaba la mentira del siglo, su padre habia echo creer a casi todo el mundo que el se hallaba en el hospital realizando investigaciones como pasatiempo**- sin duda alguna, me asombra cuanto hemos podido evolucionar en los metodos quirurjicos, eso se debe mucho al personal- **sin embargo debia agradecer que por tal mentira, su privacidad no se veía ultrajada.

**-Ya veo, significa que su estadia en América, puede durar mucho más-**

**-La verdad que mi estadia en Norte América será permanente-**

Las miradas de los esposos Anderson se cruzaron por una cuestion de segundos, asombrados por tal revelación, incredulos por que algo así fuese posible, ningun Duque Ingles podia residir fuera de Inglaterra, a menos que...

**-*Trata de decirnos que no piensa volver a Londres*-**

-**La cuestion no es que no volvamos a Inglaterra, más bien es que no viviremos allí-**

-**Comprendo que su presencia sea impresindible en el Hospital, pero tanto como para...-**guardo silencio ante lo que por unos segundos sus labios iban a pronunciar.

**-Lo que mi esposo trata de decir es que al menos por ahora nuestro hogar será en Norte America- **aclaro Rosaly, no es que le importase mucho que la verdad se supiese, más bien era que simplemente no deseaba perturbar la paz que tenian.

**-Por un momento comprendimos otra cosa, verdad querida?- **

**-¡Oh si!- **

**-Pues no tienen de que preocuparse- **dijo zanjando con ello el tema.

**-Me es grato saberlo- **comento con alivio el encanecido hombre**- y pasando a otro tema, no le parece a usted innadmisible que los obreros en la minas reclamen por un aumento de sueldo-**

David entorno los ojo, aquel hombre sin duda alguna era un tirano y ralmente odiaba tratar con ese tipo de gente, si no fuera por la intervención de Rosaly estaba seguro que ya hace mucho se hubiera retirado, no es que fuese antisocial, es más era partidiarío de las buenas conversaciones y con buenas se referia a otras que no tuvieran nada que ver con dinero, apreto un poco más fuerte la mano de su esposa, como iban las cosas esos serian los tres días más largos de su vida...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Tessy- ** murmuro Candy desde su silla.

**-Si, señorita Candice- **respondio la joven mucama al dirigir su mirada a la pequeña, a quien cuidaba.

**-¿Mañana llegamos a Inglaterra verdad?-** la vista de Candy se encontraba puesta en un punto fijo frente a ella.

**-Así es Señorita- **

Arrugo su pequeña naricita- **te he dicho que me llames "Candy"- **

-**Me temo que no puedo decirle así-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

Tessy se levanto de su sitio y se aproximo a ella con tranquilidad, adoraba la candides de la pequeña, pero aun asi ella una Señorita de la Nobleza, no podia tratarla como a su igual **-verá, usted pertenece a la nobleza inglesa, por lo tanto debe ser tratada como tal- **

Resoplo frustrada, durante todo el viaje Tessy fue su compañera de juegos, además de su encargarda mientras sus padres cumplian con sus compromisos, una parte de ella comprendia ese echo, pero la otra se molestaba con haber pasado tan poco tiempo con ellos, aun así aquella tarde habia logrado que se quedarán con ella a jugar hasta que llego la noche y volvieron a dejarla con Tessy, le agradaba,, era buena persona, sin embargo testaruda, no pudo hacer que la llamara por su nombre.

**-Creo que ya es hora de dormir señorita-**

**-Aun no tengo sueño-**

**-Pero lo necesita, mañana será un gran dia y usted debe estar radiante para recibirlo- **dijo al momento de levantarla y cargarla hasta la cama en donde comenzo a acomodarla -** aquí tiene su conejito- **le coloco el peluche entre sus brazos.

Candy sujeto el conejo de felpa que recibio como obsequio de Navidad de parte de Nana Amelia, quien le dijo que cuando la extrañase lo abrazara a él y ella sentiría aquel abrazo, lo apreto fuertemente, si ella estubiera aquí, estaba segura que estarian jugando, cerro los ojos, no tenia otra más que tratar de dormirse, a menos que...

**-Dulces sueños Señorita Candice- **

**-Gracias- **susurro, luego las luces se apagaron y oyó como Tessy atravezaba la puerta, Candy volvio a abrir los ojos levantandose de un salto de su cama aun sujetando a su afelpado amigo, se pego a la puerta entre abierta, Tessy nunca la cerraba, la vio sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre, su encargada era muy responsable, amable, pero muy dormilona, solo era cuestion de minutos y Tessy estaría placidamente dormida.

La observo atenta hasta verla sucumbir ante el poderoso sueño, con mucho cuidado abrio un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para pasar por ella, se coloco su bata rosa y se encamino hasta la puerta del camarote, saldría a dar un paseo y luego regresaría.

Se escabullo por la puerta principal echando un vistazo salio, si alguien la llegaba a ver se meteria en un gran lio, comenzo a caminar por el corredor de la habitaciones, al llegar al fondo cruzo a la derecha para luego subir las escaleras que la conducirian a la cubierta del barco, sitio donde podría apreciar el mar de noche, cuando la brisa del mar choco contra sus mejillas, un escalofrío le erizo la piel**-¡hace frío no lo crees!- **le murmuro a su pequeño acompañante silencioso**- debimos traer algo mas calientito- **abrazo a su conejito y continuo con su paseo.

Se acerco hasta uno de los barandales del barco y contemplo como las profundas y oscuras aguas del mar le daban paso al barco entre ellas, la marcha parecia lenta pero su papi le dijo que iban bastante rapido, lo escudriño hasta ver como pequeños puntos brillantes se reflejaban en el, moviendose al compas del suavew oleaje, sonrio entusiasmada al recordar que eran esas lucesitas, levanto su rostro al oscuro cielo deleitandose con cada una de las estrellas que se hallaban en el.

Admiro cada una de aquellos hermosos astros, una noche antes que partieran de la Villa, ella y sus padres se entretuvieron a las afueras de la mansion estudiando el firmamento en dodnde su padre les habia declamado poemas a sus _"viejas compañeras de infortunio" _, como él las habia nombrado y como sitan dichosa noche hubiese sido ayer las palabras deichas por su padre volvieron a resonar en su mente.

_FLASH BACK_

_**-Esa de ahí es la constelación de Orión- **__señalo Rosaly mostrando con ello a su pequeña la posición en que se hallaba la estrella._

_-__**Es tan brillante- **__dijo Candy al ver el asombroso resplandor de está._

**-**_**¡Princesa del divino imperio azul, quien besará tus labios luminosos!-**_

_La varonil voz de David capto de inmediato la atención de ambas al ver como caminaba hacia ellas con lentitud._

_-__**¡Yo soy el enamorado extático que, soñando mi sueño de amor, estoy de rodillas, con los ojos fijos en tu inefable claridad, estrella mía que estas tan lejos!-**_

_Exclamo con suaves movimientos, que se dirigian hacia el inmenso cielo azul y que aclamaban la gloria de las estrellas._

_**-Tú diadema asombra a los astros y tu luz hace cantar a los poetas, perla en el Oceano infinito, flor de lis del oriflama inmenso del gran Dios-**_

_Se inclino ante Rosaly y atraprando al instante una de sus manos entre las suya continuo sus versos a la dama que le sonreía por tan apasionada confesión._

_**- Te he visto una noche aparecer en el horizonte sobre el mar, y el gigantesco viejo, ebrio de sal, te saludó con salvas de sus olas resonantes y roncas, Tú caminabas con un manto tenue y dorado; tus reflejos alegraban las vastas aguas palpitantes-**_

_Se giro para ver las candidas orbes verdes de su hija, quien emocionaba contenia la respiración con tal de no interrumpir sus palabras, complacido David le guiño un ojo volviendo con ello su atencion a la musa de su inspiración._

_**-Te canta y vuela a ti la alondra matinal en el alba, de la primavera ¡Oh dulcisimo Corazon del Amanecer! desde donde derramas las perlas armónicas y cristalinas, que caen y se juntan a la universal y grandiosa sinfonia que llena el despertar de la tierra-**_

_Y ante los expectantes ojos de sus amadas David, se irguio en direccion al cielo observando un punto fijo en el, una estrella que brillaba con toda su intensidad, como correspondiendo a sus sublimes palabras._

_**-¡Y en esa hora pienso en ti, por que es la hora de supremas citas en el profundo cielo y de ocultos poemas siderales, que tu puedes ori, mi etera y rubia soñadora! **_

_**¡Princesa del divino imperio azul, quien besará tus labios luminosos!-**_

_Bajo los brazos al escuchar como las manitas de Candy le aplaudian vigorozamente, se inclino como tratandose de ovaciones, agradeciendo tan encantador gesto por parte de su pequeña mientras Rosaly le sonreía de forma angelical._

_**-Que bueno que les a gustado- **__comento sonrojado __**- no soy bueno declamando-**_

_**-¡A mi me ha encantado!- **__grito rebosante de algria Candy._

_**-¡Y a mi fascinado !- **__comento su amada al envolverlo en un gentil abrazo, los penetrantes prismas verde de la joven dama le mostraron cuan maravillada estaba con su poema._

_**-¡AAAACHU!-**_

_La pareja se separo al oír a su hija estornudar__**- es mejor que nos entremos ya- **__se dispuso a recoger todo lo utilizado en su paseo nocturno._

_**-Esta bien- **__la ayudo con la tarea__**- dame la canasta tu lleva a Candy-**_

_-__**Gracias cariño- **__respondio al tomar a Candy entre sus brazos._

_**-¡Papi!-**_

_-__**Si amor-**_

_**-Me enseñas a decir lo que dijiste- **_

_**-¿Quieres aprender el poema?-**_

_**-¡SI!-**_

_-__**Mhm... no estoy seguro-**_

_**-Pero me gusta-**_

_**-No es el más apropiado para una niña-**_

_**-Por favorrrrrr...-**_

_Suspiro resignado, si algo estaba claro para David, era que no podia decirle que no a Candy en ciertas cosas y aquella parecia ser una de ellas__**- Bien te lo enseñare-**_

_-__**¡YUPI!-**_

_FIN FLAS BACK_

Desde entonces lo practicaba sin cesar- **¡Princesa del divino imperio azul, quien besará tus labios luminosos!-** busco un punto en el estrellado cielo.

**-¡Yo soy el enamorado extático que, soñando mi sueño de amor, estoy de rodillas, con los ojos fijos en tú inefable claridad estrella mia que estas tan lejos!-**

Guardo silencio unos segundos, en ciertas ocasiones olvidaba como iniciaba la siguiente oración, más un sonido la asusto, abrazo temerosa al conejito, giro de izquierda a derecha si cabeza y empezo alejarse del barandal _¡llanto!, _habia escuchado sollozar a alguien.

**-¿Hay alguien ahí?- **pronuncio con voz nerviosa, no hubo respuesta, por sobre su miedo su curiosidad la domino, y si tenia problemas la persona que lloraba, sus padres le habian dicho que debia ayudar a quien lo necesitara, detectando de donde provenia el sonido se encamino hasta llegar a los botes salvavidas de la proa del barco y agudizando su vista busco entre todos de donde provenia el llanto.

Entre la espesa niebla visualizo a un pequeño sentado entre los botes, tenia la cabeza inclinada en sus piernas, cubriendole, la impresion la asusto y por un momento quizo correr más la notar como se contraía a causa del llanto, se quedo en su sitio, se armo de valor y se aproximo lentamente hasta él.

**-¿Estas bien?- **hablo delicado para no asustarlo, sin embargo el aludido se sobresalto dejando al descubierto su rostro empapado de lagrimas.

Apesar de que le era dificil el poder distinguir entre tanta niebla, su impresion fue grande, jamas en su corta vida vio ojos tan azules como los que le alumbraron el rostro en aquel momento, dos hermosas estelas que le iluminaban el camino frente a ella**-**_**"Tan azules como el mar"- **_susurro al recordar el color del _"Gigante viejo", _como lo llamo su padre.

Por su parte el pequeño paso las mangas de su chaqueta por sus ojos, trantando de limpiar su rostro de las lagrimas**- ¿que has dicho?- **cuestiono al oirle murmurar algo pero sin lograr entenderlo.

El melancolico tono del niño la saco de su trance, el era quien lloraba **- ¿por que estas llorando?- **pregunto al acercarse más.

**-"Yo"- **exclamo señalandose**- "no estoy llorando alucinas "- **pronuncio ofendido.

**-Pero yo te oí llorar, es más tienes los ojitos mojados todavia-** explico al sentarse junto a él.

**-¿Que haces aquí?- **le cuestiono confundido por su presencia, al ocultarse entre esos botes supuso que nadie lo encontraria en un buen tiempo, y ahora se topaba con una niña entrometida.

**-Ya te dije, te escuche llorando-**replico Candy al revisar su conejto, como buscando en el alguna herida.

**-¡Y yo te he dicho que no estaba llorando!- **respondio molesto.

**-¡MENTIROSO!- **le acuso Candy al mirarlo a los ojos**- ¡te crecera la nariz por decir mentiras!-**

-**¡¿Como te atrevez?- **pronuncio al verla también a los ojos, sin embargo no supo como reaccionar ante lo que veía, esa niña era muy bonita, ojos verdes grandes, nariz respingada con rosadas mejillas y delicados labios, a leguas se notaba que era menor que el tal vez por unos dos años **- Los hombres no lloran- **asevero al apartar su vista de la niña sonrojado por sus pensamientos**- No deberia darte explicaciones no te conosco-**

Candy lo analizo, teniendolo así de cerca se dio cuenta que parecia mayor que ella de cabello largo pero fino color cafe, su rostro era de facciones finas, parecia un angel y estaba segura que sin esas lagrimas se miraría mucho mas bonito **- *mami** **dice que los angelitos no deben llorar- **expreso al abrazar su peluche**- *¡ ASÍ QUE NO LLORES LINDO ANGELITO!*- **le dijo al verlo con los pomulos sonrosados y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Las palabra hiceron eco en su cabeza, la candides de la niña impregno su ser, se sintio aliviado, "Feliz", como una pequeña como esa podia hacerlo sentir eso, no sabia que pensar, menos que decir, solo puedo verla anonanado.

**-*Nana Amelia, me dio este conejito cuando nos despedimos, me dijo que con el no me sentiria sola, la verdad es que me ayudado mucho, pero preciento que tú lo necesitas más que yo, así que toma*- **estiro el pequeño conejo de felpa hasta los brazos de su acompañante.

Lo tomo sin ser muy conciente aun de por que lo hacia, examino el pequeño peluche y sonrio al sentir lo suave que era.

**-*El te hará compañia y será tu fiel amigo*- **declaro muy segura de lo dicho.

**-¨Yo no se que decir¨- **respondio cabizbajo el niño.

**-"No digas nada, entonces"- **sujeto sus rodillas con sus brazos**- "solo recuerda que no debes llorar solito otra vez, para eso esta él- **señalo a su amiguito.

**-¡SEÑORITA CANDICE! ¡DONDE ESTA!- **las exclamaciones aterrorizadas de Tessy destruyeron el agradable momento.

-***Tessy*-** murmuro impactada Candy, al imaginar el susto que se habría llevado la pobre muchacha al no verla ensu cama.

**-"Debo irme"- **comunico al pararse rapidamente.

**-¡Espera!, en serio tú me lo regalas- **pregunto aun incredulo por la acción de la niña.

**-**Por supuesto**- **contesto- ***es tuyo*- **comenzo a caminar entre la espesa neblina, más se detuvo un momento antes de desaparecer**- su nombre es "Corazon del amanecer"- **pronuncio lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchase el niño y sin más salio corriendo hasta llegar a donde se hallaba la pobre Tessy gritando su nombre, gracias a Dios nadie habia salido con tremendo escandalo.

**-"Tessy"- **llamo al ver el desencajado rostro de su niñera.

**- "¡SEÑORITA CANDICE!"- **sollozo al abrazarla y revizarla minuciosamente**- ¿se encuentra bien? ¿no le ha pasado nada?, me he llevado un susto espantoso al no encontrarla en su cama, ¿por que se salio Señorita? , no lo vuelva hacer se lo suplico- **

-**Ya, ya calmate Tessy, estoy bien ves- **giro frente a ella desmostrando lo dicho- **solo me he despertado y pues como estaba aburrida decidi salir a dar un paseo, solo fue eso, disculpame si te asuste- **finalizo apenada por el aspecto de la joven y su preocupasion.

**-Pierda cuidado, solo prometame que no volvera hacerlo- **

**-**Lo prometo**-**

**-Bien regresemos a su habitación, no se que le voy a decir a sus padres- **

**-¿Por que? ¿Ya estan en el camarote?**

**-No, aun no han llegado-**

**-"Pues si tú no les dices, yo tampoco lo hare"-**

**-"Hayyyyy Señorita Candice, es usted muy traviesa"-**

**-"Hayyyyy Tessy"- **imito su tono- **"hasta ahora te das cuenta"- **rio como landruenzuela atrapada cometiendo una fechoria...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Contemplo una vez más el peluche entre sus manos**-* extraño nombre para un conejo*- **murmuro al recordar como se llamaba _"Corazón del Amanecer", _solo una niña podria llamar a una cosa de esa manera, se levanto lentamente de su sitio, no sabia cuanto más tiempo permanecio allí, después de que ella se fuera.

Solo supo que la tristeza que sentia antes que ella llegará se esfumo por completo, sonrio sus desdichas parecián ser menos dolorosas, estaba seguro que cada vez que viera los "_espesos bosques verdes recordaria sus ojos, que cuando el dulce aroma de las fresas lo invadiera sería su fragancia la que sentiría, que al observar el profundo mar y el estrellado cielo lo unico que vendría a su mente sería su tierna imagen..._

**-Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, que tonto-**

**-"Amo Terrence"- **

-**¡Barclay!-**

El niño volteo a verlo, con el semblante muy distinto al de algunas horas atras- **me alegra que se encuentre mejor Amo- **manifesto al caminar hacía él.

**-*Si ya me siento mejor*- **pronuncio al sentir la brisa marina y posar sus azules orbes sobre su nuevo amiguito.

**-Debemos regresar a su camarote, ya esta amaneciendo, sus padres se pueden preocupar-**

Inhalo y exhalo, revitalizando con ello sus pulmones, su antiguo enojo ya no persistia en su corazón, pues la sonrisa de una hermosa niña lo había extinguido...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_OMG...!, NO SE QUE DECIR PARA DISCULPARME, ENTRE MIS DEBERES Y MI TRABAJO SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO, BIEN NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA ESTE RETRASO, INTENTARE QUE NO VUELVA PASAR, AHORA VAMOS A LO MAS IMPORTANTE ... CASI LLEGAN A INGLATERRA, SUS PADRES PARECEN PREOCUPADOS, CANDY ES SUMAMENTE BONDADOSA CON TODOS Y SIN LUGAR A ESPECULACIONES ¡POR DIOS! TERRY Y CANDY SE CONOCIERON, NO SE QUE PIENSAN USTEDES PERO EL AMOR NO TIENE EDADES Y CREO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO ENCUENTRO ES EL PRINCIPIO DE ALGO REALMENTE HERMOSO._

_BIEN LES AGRADESCO QUE CONTINUEN TAN INTERESADAS EN MI FIC, NOS LEEMOS EN UNOS DIEZ DIAS CHAO..._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIE Kaolinet..._


	5. Chapter 5

MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES...

DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO V_

Leía con sumo cuidado el contrato entre sus manos, era imprescindible que se le prestase mucha intención, los términos no eran cosa del otro mundo para un hombre como él, más debía analizar si tal negocio le convenía al Ducado.

-**Los párrafos cinco y seis del contrato especifican cuales serían los compromisos del Ducado con la petrolera, el siete y ocho los beneficios que obtendría- **informo un hombre no mayor de 40 años que parado frente al escritorio miraba detenidamente a su cliente.

**-Suponiendo que aceptase- **dijo al colocar los papeles sobre otros documentos**-dime Walter, ves un futuro en esto del petróleo- **cuestiono con seriedad.

**-¡Por supuesto que si su Excelencia!-** replico al instante **–las acciones están por las nubes con este nuevo producto, el automóvil poco a poco se va haciendo parte importante de la vida, por lo tanto le puedo asegurar que las ganancias comenzaran a incrementarse- **manifestó optimista.

**-Tentadora oferta- ** expreso al pararse y acercarse al ventanal tras de sí, aprecio con el entrecejo fruncido como toda la servidumbre decoraba el jardín de forma festiva- **esperaba que para esta hora ya hubieran acabado- **

La ronca voz del patriarca de los Lancaster hizo eco en la amplia habitación, por su parte Walter quien era su abogado de confianza, dirigió su vista por sobre su hombro hasta la figura tras él, buscando una pronta respuesta.

**-Lamentamos la tardanza su Excelencia, pero se tuvieron que atender algunos inconvenientes, antes de proceder a decorar los jardines- **explico el mayordomo al notar la molestia del Duque.

**-Espero no tener ningún tipo de sorpresa, Howard- **pronuncio autoritariamente- **ten todo listo cuanto antes sea posible-**

-**Así será su Excelencia, con permiso- **dijo al retirarse.

**-La servidumbre de estos días es totalmente incompetente- **el desdén en la voz del Duque era más que evidente.

**-Pensé que Lady Alison se encargaría de los preparativos- **comento el abogado al tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que tenía el despacho.

**-Y me temo que así fue- **resoplo al voltearse- **aun se encuentra molesta con David- **se dirigió a la pequeña cómoda en donde se hallaban una variedad de botellas de licor sumamente finos- **me ha reclamado infinidad de veces, el por qué permito que regrese- **se sirvió el trago hasta la mitad del vaso- **que es absurdo que lo reciba como mi hijo si lo he desheredado – **dijo al tomar el primer sobro de su amarga bebida.

**-Supongo que Lady Alison sigue esperando que Sir Alfred tome el lugar de David como el sucesor de la Familia Lancaster- **razono Walter al escuchar al Duque.

-**¡QUE LO SIGA PENSANDO! , si quiere, pero el que lo decide soy yo- **trago de un solo golpe el sobrante de su vaso.

**-Me temo que con haberle gritado a David que lo desheredaría si le desobedecía, le dio suficientes esperanzas a Lady Alison para pensar así- **comento al levantarse y dirigirse hasta el Duque.

**-Y si no lo hice publico en aquel momento era porque no hablaba en serio, David es mi hijo, el sucesor legitimo del Ducado, por mucho que Alfred sea mi sobrino no hay comparación- **expreso hastiado.

**-Lo comprendo Excelencia, solo que su hermana no lo hizo- **

**-Alison solo debe obedecerme, que tan difícil es hacerlo- **el rostro del Duque se torno molesto**- el que haiga quedado viuda tan joven la a traumado – **objeto al servirse otro trago-**¿quieres uno Walter?- **ofreció al tomar otro vaso y prepararlo.

**-Gracias Excelencia- **tomo el vaso y lo contemplo unos segundos antes de probar el primer sorbo- **así que después de tanta espera al fin conocerá a su nieta- **pronuncio meditando el gran suceso que tenia al Duque intranquilo, otra persona no podría notarlo, pero él llevaba mucho tempo junto a su Excelencia, lo conocía perfectamente, hombre impasible, de carácter autoritario que jamás bebía más de una copa de Whisky al día, a menos que algo le preocupase o estuviera nervioso, y en este caso podía asegurar que era la segunda opción la que lo tenía pegado al licor.

-**No esperaba menos de David, es hombre de palabra- **informo con orgullo, su hijo podía ser un insensato, más sabia que cuando se comprometía a algo, siempre cumplía- **el día que lo encontré se negó a mostrármela, más acepto mi propuesta, mi nieta es una Lancaster y como tal debe ser presentada al cumplir los siete años ante la Nobleza Inglesa- **se alejo en dirección al escritorio y saco de él un pequeño estuche negro que sobo con nostalgia-**James me ha dicho que es idéntica a mi Marian- **su mirada se detuvo por unos segundos en la fotografía sobre su escritorio- **siempre he pensado que esta imagen no es ni la tenue sombra de lo que era ella- **endureció el rostro al percatarse de su tristeza – **necesito comprobar con mis ojos si esos es verdad-**regreso a su lugar la cajita.

El hombre delante de él era realmente digno de ser llamado "Duque", la magnificencia de la que gozaba el Ducado Lancaster en la actualidad se debía todo a él, inteligente y calculador, con demasiada temple para los negocios y una disciplina admirable, su única felicidad había sido la Dulce Duquesa, el tubo el honor de conocerla sin saber que estaba a tan solo unos años de su descenso, desde entonces su señoría Alfons perdió todo sentido de apego hacia el mundo, concentrándose únicamente en los negocios, conduciéndolo a la soledad al tratar de imponer sus ordenes a su único hijo, David era parecido a su madre, pero aun así jamás congenio con su padre que pecaba de orgulloso igual que él. **-James no se atrevería a exagerar con algo tan importante su Excelencia-**

-**Ya lo sé- **suspiro y se acomodo nuevamente en su elegante silla- **¡Basta ya de tanta habladuría, debemos terminar con esto!- **sujeto los papeles que revisaban – **antes que ellos entren por esas puertas.**

**-Si su Excelencia- **respondió al colocar el vaso sobre la cómoda y dirigirse nuevamente a su posición anterior…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Camino entre el vasto sendero de Rosas que se alzaba frente a ella, en la Villa pudo apreciar algunas luego que la nieve se derritió, más lo que la rodeaba en aquel momento era único, grandes y frondosos arbustos verde ocre servían de fondo para los aterciopelados pétalos rojos que coronaban con su delicada figura cada rincón del jardín, que se expandía al frente de tan enorme residencia, cerro sus ojos he inhalo la exquisita fragancia de estas, tan profundo, tan fuerte, que se sintió por un momento una de ellas, giro sobre si misma intentando con ello que tal armonía no solo se adentrase a ella, sino también se impregnara en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Los últimos meses habían sido tan mágicos, sus padres, la Villa, los habitantes de esta y su Nana Amelia, todo giro junto a ella, se vio elevada por la sensación de confort y felicidad que desprendía su ser completo, ni en sus sueños más hermosos imagino lo que estaba viviendo, había renacido y con ella la vida misma.

Se detuvo y como si el aire comprendiera su acción elevo por sobre ella su elegante vestido lila de encajes blancos, su larga cabellera rizada se movió al ritmo de este mientras cientos de pétalos rojos danzaban a su alrededor, rebosantes de libertad, admirando su esplendor, alegres por tenerla junto a ellos, pues su armonioso baile alentaba a las aves que corearan su danza.

Un espectáculo para los sentidos, la manifestación de los rosales ante la presencia de Candy impacto a todos los que la vieron descender del carruaje, hacía mucho tiempo no contemplaban semejante cosa, solo la Señora Marian lograba que estos hermosos jardines, se mostrasen jubilosos por su llegada …

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La impresión lo desorbito, acaso el destino le jugaba alguna mala pasa, podrían sus cansados ojos engañarlo después de tanto tiempo, más no pudo cerrarlos, ni mucho menos apartarlos de aquella angelical figura que pasaba refinada entre sus jardines, radiante ilusión o mera nostalgia, se pregunto.

De frente rosada y bella como un alba, resplandecientes prismas verdes con larga cabellera fulgor del mismo sol y soberbia postura, entonces lo supo, _¡por todos los santos del cielo que el mismo Dios llamo ante él!_, no era su Marian, pero si su vivo retrato y al igual que con su amada, aquel Rosal agito sus hojas verdes y trémulas, enarcando sus ramas como para que pasase una Reina.

Como explicar el mar de sensaciones que lo embargaron, alegría, tristeza, paz, dolor, felicidad, amargura, mescla detonante para cualquiera, más su ser entero contuvo tal explosión, era hombre de pocas expresiones, no podía darse el lujo de salir corriendo y tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, su cargo como el Patriarca de los Lancaster le impedía ser sensible, mucho menos tierno, esperaría paciente a poder tenerla frente a frente, tal vez no la abrazaría, pero si exclamaría lo dichoso que se sentía al saberla su nieta, convencido que su rostro angelical no solo era mera apariencia…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rosaly sonrió impresionada y David enmudeció, como la naturaleza podía hacer tal gesto de bienvenida, _¡Un hada! ¡Un ángel!_, que caso tenia tratar de saber cuál de las dos cosas era simplemente nunca podrían diferenciarla, la bondad y fortaleza de un ángel, la sencillez y frescura de un hada.

**-¡Mami, Papi miren que lindas!- **con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello danzando aun con el viento, Candy se volteo a ver a sus padres, quienes estáticos la observaron en silencio**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto al notar los rostros asombrados de ambos.

**-¡Nada hija!- **dijo Rosaly al reaccionar y caminar hacia ella.

**-Parecen asustados- **comento al ver las pupilas desorbitadas de su padre.

Rosaly codeo a su esposo al ver que no salía de su trance**- he… que decían?- **pregunto confundido.

**-¿Qué por que se quedaron tan callados?- **comento al reírse por el gracioso rostro de su padre.

**-Sus Señorías- **gesticulo una voz grave a espaldas de Candy que la hizo saltar hasta su madre.

**-*Howard*- **pronuncio aun incrédulo por lo sucedido.

**-Sean bienvenidos- **el semblante serio del hombre frente a ella le recordó el de su muy querido _"Señor James", _más algo en el de esté no le agradaba del todo- **Su Excelencia los espera, seguidme por favor los llevare con él- **David se coloco delante de ellas mientras Rosaly y Candy le seguían, atravesaron el maravilloso jardín llegando por fin a la entrada en donde al adentrarse toda la servidumbre aguardaban su llegada formados frente a la entrada, con sumo respeto se inclinaron al verlos y no levantaron sus rostros hasta no verlos cruzar el vestíbulo.

Candy analizo la conducta de aquellas persona, no se parecía en nada a su llegada a la Villa, donde todo había sido alegría, recorrió con la mirada las paredes del extenso corredor que a cada paso se alargaba más, la Villa era linda, pero lo que tenia ante sus ojos era un desborde de exquisita elegancia y magnifica dedicación, hasta el más mínimo detalle parecía haber sido creado especialmente para ocupar ese sitio.

Deslumbrada continuo la marcha al compas de su madre, pues David seguía unos cuantos pasos delante de ellas, como protegiéndolas de cualquier peligro**-*Pero si es mi querido Sobrino*- **las palabras hicieron eco en el amplio pasillo, los pasos de David se detuvieron al instante y su madre de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos.

De entre un oscuro corredor al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraban apareció una esbelta figura femenina de lacio cabello castaño con finas facciones y aunque su piel color mármol la confundía fácilmente con una de las tantas esculturas del lugar sus brillantes ojos verdes le otorgaban la chispa de vida que su apariencia le restaba.

**-Tía Alison- **respondió David al visualizar que dicha persona era la hermana mayor de su padre, _"Tan sombría como siempre", _pensó al acercarse a ella, la mujer portaba un oscuro vestido rojizo de dobladillos que se mimetizaba con su entorno, tras ella dos doncellas le hacían una reverencia a los recién llegados.

**-Me complace saber que continúas siendo puntual- **

**-¿Por qué habría de cambiar en algo así?- **tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y cortésmente la beso, tal como su protocolo se lo ordenaba, pues entre él y su Tía jamás existió otro tipo de acercamiento más que ese.

**-Los plebeyos no suelen serlo- **Lady Alison gustaba envenenar a la gente con su manera de ser, demostrándole con ello a los presentes cuan disgustada se hallaba por su presencia.

**-Pues yo he conocido mucho más gente puntual entre ellos que con la misma Aristocracia- **repuso con seriedad David al apartarse un poco de ella, ni le sorprendía, ni mucho menos le molestaban los comentarios de su Tía, él ya conocía como era.

**-Mph… ver para creer- **aparto su vista de David, dispuesta a retirarse más una cabellera rubia y un rostro pecoso la paralizaron, si no fuese porque era mujer de temple, insensible ante cualquier impresión, estaba segura que en esos momentos estaría gritando, esa cosa frente a ella era idéntica a Marian, estrujo con su mano uno de los tantos dobladillos de su vestido, _"Incoincidible", "Inaudito", "Inimaginable", _como podía sucederle algo así en ese preciso momento, se había enterado del parecido que tenía esa creatura con la difunta, más considero que no pasaría a ser más que una simple semejanza, nada fuera de lo común, que equivocada estuvo, si no hubiera conocido a Marian y ahora no supiera que estaba muerta, podría jurar que la tenía enfrente con tan solo seis años, tal y como se la presentaron aquel día de primavera en que su estúpido hermano quedo prendado de ella, y a su desgracia comenzó.

Rosaly era consciente del desprecio que su persona le causaba a Lady Alison, por lo tanto prefirió guardar silencio al reconocerla, más cuando paso enfrente de ella se quedo extática con los ojos impávidos, casi podía asegurar que se hallaba aterrorizada, su presencia nunca antes había causado tal reacción, porque ahora actuaba de esa manera, poso su vista sobre la de ella y lo comprendió todo, en los verdes ojos de Lady Alison se reflejaba la imagen de Candy, no era por ella, era por su hija.

**-¿Se siente bien Lady Alison?- **se atrevió a preguntar una de las doncellas.

**-¿E…s t…ú hi..ja..?- **pregunto entrecortado la estupefacta dama.

Rosaly asintió, apretando más su agarre en Candy, buscando a su vez la protección de David, nunca le gusto la mirada de esa mujer**- *Así es Tía, te presento a mi hija Candice Marian- **pronuncio esta al posarse frente a ella.

**-"Candice Marian"- **repitió con esfuerzo al examinarla meticulosamente.

Esas grandes Esmeraldas verdes la analizaban tan penetrantemente que se sintió cohibida ante ellos, esa señora la veía de mala manera, y ni siquiera la conocía, el ambiente se volvió pesado por lo que Candy se revolvió intranquila entre los brazos de su madre- **¿Quién es ella, mami?- **susurro a Rosaly.

**-*Es tú Tía Abuela, Lady Alison*- **le murmuro de la misma manera en que Candy le pregunto **–es hermana de tú abuelo-**

"_Mi Tía Abuela"_, pensó al verla otra vez, era muy bonita, más le provocaba una extraña sensación, algo le decía que debía mantenerse lejos de ella.

**-¿Te encuentras bien Tía?- **llevaba unos segundos inmóvil frente a ellos, algo inusual en Lady Alison, jamás estuvo más de cinco minutos con él.

**-Si- **articulo con dificultad- **es solo que son tan parecidas- **explico aun atónita.

David observo a su hija**-eso parece- **sonrío y acaricio su cabello**-pero esta señorita es muy traviesa, mi madre no era así- **Rosaly y Candy sonrieron por el comentario.

**-Ya veo- **fue todo lo que le escucharon decir, pues la dama continuo su camino sin voltearlos a ver, tras ellas las dos doncellas se apresuraron a seguirla, sin antes por supuesto reverenciarlos nuevamente.

**-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- **pregunto confundida Rosaly.

**-"No lo sé"- **respondió David al ver el pasillo por donde la figura de su "Tenebrosa Tía" desaparecía.

Candy parpadeo, no comprendía que había pasado, a decir verdad todo desde su llegada fue muy raro, y si su abuelo se comportaba igual que esta señora, inconscientemente se aferro más a su madre, quien entendió su silencioso mensaje- **no te preocupes Candy, aquí estamos tú padre y yo, para cuidarte- **besando su mejilla la aruco en su hombro.

**-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero su Excelencia espera- **exclamo el mayordomo, quien no había hecho más que observar todo.

**-Claro, vamos- **dijo David al seguirlo atreves del enorme corredor que los llevaría hasta el despacho de su padre, solo esperaba que este fuese un poco más cordial…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El estrepitoso sonido que la puerta hizo al cerrarse de golpe, sobresalto al joven que se hallaba en la estancia leyendo cerca del ventanal, bajo el libro y contemplo la temblorosa figura que se sostenía dificultosamente de un mueble, presuroso se levanto a socorrerla, jamás le vio de semejante manera.

**-¡MADRE! ¿Qué sucede? ¡MADRE!- **por más que la llamaba está no parecía reaccionar, se inquieto, la condujo hasta el sofá en donde la sentó.

**-¡Madre! ¡Comienzas a preocuparme!- **pronuncio al apartarse en busca de un vaso de agua.

**-¡LA HE VISTO, ALFRED!- **grito frenéticamente al levantarse de su asiento y empuñar las manos.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **cuestiono al ver su acción.

**-¡De quien más! ¡De la hija de David!-**paso su mano por su rostro con desesperación**-es idéntica a Marian- **dijo molesta.

**-Espera estás diciendo que…-** medito cuidadosamente lo siguiente que diría-**¿estás así por una niña? ¡Por Dios Madre!- **grito al tomar un trago de agua del vaso que iba destinado a ella.

**-No olvides que no es cualquier niña- **exclamo al instante- **es la sucesora en línea del Ducado-**

-**Pero que estás diciendo Madre- **dejo el vaso y se acomodo en una de las sillas cercanas a él**-muy sucesora podrá ser, sin embargo es mujer, Madre, ¡mujer!, comprendes, tú misma sufriste las consecuencias de serlo, el viejo por nada del mundo permitiría algo así, mancharía el honor de los Lancaster- **entrelazo su manos pensativo- **además David a renunciado al Ducado eso le resta aun más posibilidades a esa chiquilla-**

**-¡Crees que soy estúpida!-**le vio con sus electrizantes esmeraldas verdes**-Claro que soy consciente de todo eso- **pronuncio al tomar asiento frente a él

**-Entonces explícame porque estás tan alterada- **cuestiono sin inmutarse por su mirada.

**-Alfons está planeando algo- **musito débilmente.

**-"Planeando algo"- **se enderezo en su sitio, interesado por sus palabras**-¿a qué te refieres?-**

**-Por alguna razón Alfons se ha empecinado en conocer a esa niña y créeme cuando te digo que él no hace nada a menos que le convenga, su orgullo es demasiado grande para haberlos buscado solo para conocer a la mocosa- **explico**-está tramando algo-**razono para si misma.

**-Digamos que tienes razón- **pronuncio al cruzarse de brazos-**que el viejo se trae algo entre manos- **cerro los ojos analizando con ello sus palabras-**para eso tendría que ganarse la confianza de David o deshacerse de él- **abrió sus verdes ojos y los poso sobre su madre.

**-Y no es lo primero lo que está haciendo-**la dama se levanto y rodeo la silla en donde se hallaba.

**-Aun así no podría ser ella la dirigente, tendría que casarla con alguien, lo que significaría ceder parte del poder del Ducado- **

**-¡Ahhh! No sé – **expreso exasperada- **solo sé que algo planea conseguir con todo esto-**

-**Está bien-** se acomodo en su asiento**- vigilare los pasos de viejo, sabremos que quiere hacer- **comento resignado.

-**¡Hazlo!- **dijo al girarse-**no permitiré que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino, menos una mocosa-**

Alfred formo una retorcida sonrisa, le encantaba la manera de ser de su madre, imponente y calculadora, nadie se oponía a sus deseos, estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pasase a ser el nuevo Duque Lancaster…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Su Excelencia- **la grave voz de Howard lo saco de sus pensamientos, más sin contestarle se giro en espera de las siguientes palabras.

**-El amo David-**

**-Has lo pasar – **contesto para posar de nuevo su vista sobre el ventanal.

Con una leve inclinación el anciano pero corpulento hombre les indico que entrasen, para ese entonces Candy era conducida de la mano por su madre, al adentrarse sus brillantes ojos verdes inspeccionaron cuidadosamente la habitación en que se hallaban, algo oscura para su gusto, más las dos estanterías a sus lados, plagadas de un sinfín de libros con portadas verdes y rojas le encantaron, se parecían a su árbol de navidad aun que un tanto opacas, pues no lucían tan luminosas como los adornos de este, la variedad de cuadros y esculturas era limitada a comparación del corredor, sin embargo de muy buen gusto como la anterior.

Inmersa en descubrir cada detalle de ese lugar tan nuevo para ella, Candy no escucho el inicio de la conversación hasta sentir como su madre le empujaba delicadamente al frente, al principio no comprendía porque hasta elevo su rostro y se encontró con dos orbes verdes un tanto más opacas que los suyos, la examino sin siquiera parpadear, el hombre parecía inmensamente grandes, en esa postura, su cabello canoso al igual que su bigote le demostraron que era mayor que su padre, entonces recordó lo que su madre le dijo durante el viaje…

_FLASH BACK_

_**-¿Qué hare cuando este frente a él?- **__sentada ante un suculento desayuno, Candy se sumió por un momento en sus pensamientos de cómo sería su encuentro con el Duque Lancaster, expresando su nerviosismo._

_Rosaly que se hallaba junto a ella la observo compresivamente __**–no hay por qué preocuparse – **__con sumo cuidado la levanto y sentó en sus piernas- __**primero te comportaras como la señorita que eres, saludándolo cortésmente-**__ ajusto sus listones con delicadeza __**–luego esperas que él te hable- **__acaricio las mejillas de la pequeña__**-para que tú le contestes-**__suspiro __**–pero sobre todo eso, quiero que seas tú misma- **__comento al tomar su diminuta y respingada nariz entre su dedos._

_**-"Ser yo misma"-**__contesto entre risas._

_**-"Así es Candy siempre se tú misma"- **__volvió a decir Rosaly alegremente…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahí delante de ella se hallaba su "abuelo" y tal como en la pintura de la Villa, el Duque a simple vista parecía un hombre frio y calculador.

**-"Candice Marian"- **pronuncio con un tono de voz que a la pequeña le sonaba más a regaño que saludo.

Se paralizo por un momento, sin tener my claro que hacer, mas debía contestar como le dijo su madre, sujetando su vestido hizo una reverencia al Duque **-*si*-**

Por su parte Alfons se vio complacido por los modales que la pequeña demostraba tener**- me es grato saber que la han educado como toda una Lancaster- **comento al inclinarse y verla de cerca, el brillante resplandor de los verdes ojos de Candy lo abrumaron, si bien era una bendición saberla tan parecida a ella, también lo era una maldición.

Podría tenerla cerca sin recordar a cada instante a su ser amado, como aplacar el dolor que emanaba de su corazón al ver su rostro y saber que no es ella, _¡Por Dios!_ Si hasta las rosas la aclamaron tal y como hacían con Marian, es que estaba condenado a ser tan miserable hasta el fin de sus días.

La tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de su abuelo asombró a Candy, _¿acaso no le agradaba su presencia?_, no, no era eso había algo más en esas orbes verdes del Duque que Candy no podía descifrar, _"que hace que mi abuelito este tan triste"__**, **_pensó mientras el Duque continuaba inclinado frente a ella.

**-"Marian"- **murmuro al colocar su mano sobre la rosada mejilla de Candy.

Ante tal gesto no solo la pequeña se vio sorprendida, Rosaly llevo una de sus manos a su boca para acallar el grito que casi se le escapa y David abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a su padre ser cariño por primera vez en su vida con otra persona que no fuese su madre.

**-"Candy"- **susurro la pequeña viendo al Duque, quien al momento de escucharla retiro su mano, saliendo del trance en que el rostro de la niña lo había envuelto.

Se irguió nuevamente con el rostro endurecido**-¿Qué has dicho?- **bramo al darse cuenta de su débil conducta.

**-"Candy", me gusta que me llamen Candy- **pronuncio sonriente a pesar del semblante que su abuelo tenia.

Al notar la expresión del Duque, David quiso correr hasta Candy para apartarla de inmediato, pero la mano de Rosaly sobre la suya se lo impidió, busco con preocupación la mirada de su esposa y pudo contemplar como las pupilas de su amada retenían unas cuantas lagrimas, desvió su vista al frente otra vez, solo para toparse con algo tan increíble, como sorprendente.

**-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA- **se escucharon estrepitosamente las carcajadas del Duque, sin saber cómo pero las palabras de su nieta le provocaron mucha gracia, a tal extremo que no puedo contener su risa**-ya ve- **comento al tratar de tranquilizarse**- te gusta que te digan "Candy"- **reconoció al recordar como su Marian le había pedido que no la llamase por su segundo nombre al momento de conocerse, lo mismo que su nieta le pedía en esos momentos.

**-SI- **murmuro asombrada por la actitud de su abuelo por un momento pensó que la retaría**-¿no está molesto?- **

-**Al contrario- **dijo al ver a su hijo**-me satisface saber que además de buenos modales tienes carácter, como toda una Lancaster-**asevero orgulloso, su nieta era un hermoso capullo en vías de convertirse en una esplendorosa rosa imperial y él se encargaría de que así fuese….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_NO SE COMO SUCEDIO, PERO ME HE VUELTO A RETRASAR LO SIENTO, ESTA VEZ NO TENGO ESCUSA, SOLO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAIGA VALIDO LA PENA, Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPI, NO ES INTRIGANTE EL GRAN PARECIDO DE CANDY CON MARIAN, QUE PRETENDERA LADY ALISON CON SU HIJO Y POR QUE SOSPECHAN QUE EL DUQUE PLANEA ALGO CON CANDY, ¿SERA CIERTO?, ESPEREMOS QUE CANDY NO COMIENCE A TENER COMPLICACIONES EN SU NUEVA VIDA_

_MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU COMPRENSION Y APOYO, NO SABEN CUAN FELICES ME HACEN CON ELLO..._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE kaolinet..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dedicado a mi dulce madre, quien al igual que yo adora CANDY CANDY, mami espero lo disfrutes, queridos lectos tambien espero les guste...**_

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO VI_

**-¡**_**SEMBLE MAGNIFIQUE!- **__(se ve preciosa)_ pronuncio emocionado un hombre de entallado traje y despampanantes accesorios.

Madre e hija cruzaron miradas atraves del espejo de cuerpo completo en el que se reflejaba Candy, a diferencia del animado diseñador ellas no opinaban lo mismo, el ajustado vestido azul marino con mangas largas de satín celeste y listones rojos con incrustaciones en zafiros azules que se moldeaban desde su pecho estilo v hasta su cintura, por donde caía sobre la falda del mismo modo por las orillas, puesto que el vestido ahí se partía a la mitad dejando ver el satín celeste bajo la falda, era elegante y sin duda carísimo, pero no era el más apropiado para una niña y menos para la ocasión, sin mencionar el extravagante peinado y el excesivo maquillaje que utilizaron sobre el rostro de Candy.

Suspiro, era momento de intervenir**-¨ Monsieur Dubary¨- **llamo al levantarse de su sitio y aproximarse a su hija**-¨debo alagar su buen gusto¨-**retiro un pesado collar del delgado cuello de Candy mientras el aludido se inclinaba agradecido por su comentario.

**-¨Pero me temo que este conjunto no es el más indicado para la fiesta¨- **dijo al retirar las joyas que elevaban el cabello de la pequeña.

**-¿Cogmo?- **inmediatamente Pierre Dubary levanto el rostro asombrado.

**-¨Que no me parece el más adecuado para una niña y menos para la ocasión¨- **con un paño húmedo comenzó a limpiar la carita de la niña, podría ser el mejor diseñador de Francia, pero su gusto respecto a los niños dejaba mucho que desear, cuando se le informo que todo se encontraba listo para el evento, se temió que algo como esto pasara**- ¨espero no me lo tome a mal, pero me gustaría que vistiera algo mas "sencillo"¨- **explico al ver el perchero de vestidos que acompañaban al hombre.

**-"**_**Anglaise insipides"- **__(insípidas inglesas)_ murmuro Pierre disgustado por tal ofensa.

**-"**_**N´est tout simplement pas benoîtenent"-**__(no es insipidez es sencillez) _respondió Rosaly en un magnifico francés, el afeminado hombre palideció, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente que no hablaba su idioma aunque fuesen ricos, debía haber sabido que la nobleza era otro asunto.

**-¨Mi lady Rosaly¨- **tartamudeo el pobre Pierre**-¨disculpad mi ignorancia¨- ** se inclino todo cuanto su ajustado traje le permitió- **¨esta boca mía no apregnde a callag- **continuo en la misma posición mientras sus acompañantes le imitaban con una pequeña diferencia de que ellas llegaron hasta el suelo con su reverencia.

Candy observo a su madre inmune ante las acciones del diseñador, desde que se lo presentaron le llamo la atención ese peculiar asentó con el que hablaba y cuando decía cosas que no entendía en un tono más bonito, y ahora se daba cuenta que su mami también podía hablarlo, su mami era asombrosa, sabia muchas cosas.

**-"**_**Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Dubary**_**"-**_(no se preocupe señor Dubary)_- envolverse en una extensa disculpa por parte de ese personaje era lo último que deseaba, debía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante,_ ¿Qué usaría su pequeña?, _el vestuario que acompaño a su hija desde América no podría ser usado para aquel evento, el comprar uno a esas alturas le sería cosa imposible, pues este debía ser especial y único, además de que el Duque no se lo permitiría, para eso se había contratado a este hombre, al cual se le encargo hace algunos meses confeccionar el vestido de la cumpleañera, exhalo con pesadez, tendría que revisar que más traía ese hombre**- ¿puedo?-**

Pierre elevo su rostro ante la pregunta y parpadeo antes de comprender **–"Pog supuesto- **se aproximo hasta ella removiendo con su brazo los vestidos que se hallaban colgados**-"estoy seguro que más de uno le gustaga"-**

Rosaly examino los primeros vestidos, idénticos en diseño al que su hija portaba, solo que en otros colores, se detuvo pensativa a observar los demás, no diferían mucho de los otros, suspiro cansada, volteo a ver a su hija, quien para entretenerse había comenzado a jugar con una de las acompañantes de Dubary y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre registro con su propias manos el perchero, algo tendría que haber ahí que pudiese servirles, su frustración se elevo al casi terminar de ver los vestidos y no encontrar uno que le gustase, cuando por impulso se detuvo, ahí frente a sus ojos se hallaba un hermoso y delicado vestido rosa claro, sencillo en estilo y con elegante ornamentura, ´pues en el resaltaban dos diamantes rosa que rodeados de encaje blanco formaban una flor, las cuales elevaban la falda dejando ver la segunda capa echa de Satín rosa pálido, el escote era cuadrado ideal para una pequeña de la edad de Candy y si bien este sobresalía por tener mangas cortas, cosa poco común en esa época, aquel toque le daba sofisticación, saco la prenda para apreciarla mejor, sonrío satisfecha.

Pierre noto el interés de la dama por una de las prendas más sin _"gracia"_ como él pensaba, como erre que _"eso"_ se había colado entre sus diseños, más deba igual cual escogiese, de todas formas le pagarían por ella la suma que el pidiese**- si desea, podemos provagselo- **sugirió al momento de hacerle señas a sus ayudantes.

Rosaly asintió entregándole la prenda a una de las asistentes, mientras la otra se encaminaba de la mano junto con Candy hacia un biombo de exquisita caoba que mostraba una acuarela de paisajes asiáticos en las tres piezas que lo conformaban, aproximándose al joyero sobre el tocador, busco en el alguna gargantilla nada exuberante para Candy.

_**-"Lady Rosaly je suppose que vous avez votre prêt de costumes"-**__ (supongo que mi lady Rosaly ya tiene su traje listo)_ comento Pierre tratando de opacar lo sucedido.

_**-"Est ainsi"-**__(Así es)_ pronuncio sin voltearle a ver, antes no le dijo nada por respeto a su hija y a sí misma, era mejor que no la tentara a hacerlo.

**-¡Mami!-**salió diciendo Candy del biombo **-¡me gusta!- **grito emocionada dando pequeños giros.

**-Y no es para menos, te ves hermosa- **no se equivoco aquel vestido haría resaltar la facciones de Candy, y su inocencia se mantendría intacta**; **se tranquilizo un poco, al menos ese detalle estaba solucionado, nunca le gusto el tipo de fiestas que se organizaban para estas ocasiones, pero tampoco pretendía hacer quedar mal al Duque, se presentarían, se desenvolverían en ella, luego podrían partir rumbo a su casa sin preocupaciones, mordió su labio inferior, Dios quisiera que todo así fuera…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Observo una vez más su pelota entre sus manos para luego mirar detenidamente su entorno, el parque estaba repleto a esa hora del día, muchas paseando otros como los niños correteándose, resoplo, el no pidió ir ahí, como le fastidiaba que su padre nunca lo escuchara, siempre era lo mismo pedía jugar con él y éste terminaba enviándolo con una niñera al parque, localizo con sus azules ojos a su disque Aya, la cual no le prestaba atención por estar risa y risa con un hombre, hizo un mohín con sus labios, mejor buscaba que hacer pues iba para largo su estadía, comenzó a caminar por la grama, por ser principios de primavera todas los arboles y flores del parque se hallaban en su total esplendor.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su colina favorita, desde ahí podía contemplar el paisaje, tan solo habían pasado una semana desde que regresaron de América y él aun se sentía un tanto triste por lo sucedido, si le hubieran dicho que se enteraría de esa forma quien era su verdadera madre, nunca habría ido, se habría amarrado a su cama, tal y como siempre le amenazaba su supuesta _"madre"_ cuando cometía alguna travesura, dejo de lado su pelota y cubrió su rostro con sus piernas mientras sus brazos las rodeaban.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de evitar que las traicioneras lagrimas se escaparan de ellos, no lloraría, ya no más**-**_**"No llores lindo angelito"- **_susurro para sí mismo, aquella frase tranquilizaba su corazón y le devolvía la confianza , levanto su rostro, no se dejaría ganar, él era fuerte, no por nada su padre le decía que era un _"cabeza dura"_, era terco como ninguno, estiro sus piernas y sus brazos se apoyaron detrás de él en la grama, el viento soplo con fuerza y su melena castaño oscuro se movió con él, sonrío al recordar a la pequeña que le dijo aquello, ya no era necesario estar en el mar, ni que fuera de noche para que su silueta estuviera en su mente, tan fresca, tan viva, como si pudiese tocarle, lástima que no puedo volver a verla después de esa noche, y no había muchas esperanzas de poder encontrarla sin saber siquiera su nombre, ya algún día la volvería a ver, de eso estaba seguro.

**-¡AHHHHHHH!- **

El estridente grito lo hizo brincar en su sitio**- ¿Pero qué?- **murmuro al buscar de donde provenía, a lo lejos por el camino de ladrillos que conformaban el parque ubico a dos señoras que corrían despavoridas, como si un fantasma les hubiese aparecido, examino el lugar pues estando en esa colina podía ver por sobre los arbustos sin ningún problema.

Lo que hallo le tomo por sorpresa, y a la vez le causo risa, habían dos chicos como de su edad, conteniendo las carcajadas con sus manos detrás del arbusto, ellos eran los culpables de esos gritos, las habían asustado, empezó a reírse, echo para atrás su cabeza y continuo burlándose de esas pobres estiradas señoras, víctimas de una fechoría, se sobo el estomago y froto sus ojos para calmarse, seguro esos chicos continuarían con su broma y él no se lo perdería.

Dirigió su vista hacia ellos, quienes esperaban pacientemente que su próxima víctima pasara por ese lugar, para poder tomarla desprevenida y espantarla, más algo llamo su atención, del sitio por donde habían corrido las señoras se acercaba un policía junto a ellas, observo a los chicos escondidos tras el arbusto, ellos no podían verlos, lo más seguro es que los atraparían, se levanto de un salto y tomo su pelota, corriendo cuesta abajo con ella…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Shhhh…- **dijo cubriendo con un dedo su boca, haciéndole señas a su compañero para que escuchará los pasos que se acercaban.

**-¡Hay viene otro!- **susurro conteniendo la risa que le causaba.

**-"Si, pero si no te callas, nos descubrirán"- **comento serio al remover un poco los arbustos, tratando con ello de ver quién sería el próximo.

**-"Y si tu no dejas de hacer eso, nuestra broma no resultara"- **exclamo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar voces, se sonrieron mientras volteaban a ver tras ellos a un chicho a rucado que tan solo los observaba impasible ante sus acciones**-"anda sonríe un poco, bien sabes que es divertido"- **le murmuro uno de ellos, al instante el chico bajo la cabeza ignorándolo por completo, bufo un tanto molesto pasando de el al oír más cerca a las personas.

**-¨Es ahí señor Policía¨- **señalo los arbustos la pálida señora.

**-¨Fue ahí donde nos asustaron¨- **repuso nerviosa la otra.

El oficial retorció molesto los bigotes bajo su achonchada nariz, realmente le fastidiaba tener que hacer trabajos tan mediocres como ese, la gente rica se asustaba con facilidad, con sigilo se encamino hacia el arbusto sacando su macana por si era necesario.

**-"¿Policía?"- **murmuraron asombrados los chicos, al escuchar como las ramas del arbusto crujían por la intromisión de alguien.

**-"Los tengo"- **dijo el policía al tomar a los dos niños por el cuello de las gabardinas que portaban- **"Así que son ustedes los causantes de que todos en el parque salieran corriendo"- ** el oficial los sostenía sobre el suelo moviéndolos con brusquedad- **"Están metidos en un buen lio, par de rufianes, esperen cuando se los diga a sus padres"- **comento satisfecho al ver palidecer los rostros de los niños.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Terry corrió cuanto pudo, pero al llegar al lugar, se topo con que el policía ya había cogido a los niños, por un momento no supo qué hacer, más al ver la pelota entre sus manos una idea cruzo por su mente, esperaba diera resultado, sino buen lio en que se metería, coloco el balón en el suelo preparándose para tirar, su destino el trasero del oficial, se hecho para atrás y pateo el balón tan fuerte que su pie quedo punzándole, contemplo como la pelota siguió el rumbo fijado y de sopetón se estrello contra el amplio trasero del regordete policía, este soltó en el acto a los chicos cayendo de cara al suelo.

**-¡CORRAN!-**grito al ver la escena.

Ambos chicos se vieron por una fracción de segundos antes de hacer lo que el niño les grito, pero uno de ellos detuvo su paso regreso al arbusto y de entre el saco a otro chico un poco más pequeño que ellos, sin embargo las maldiciones del policía y los gritos de las damas comenzaron alertar a más gente provocando que las vías de escape fueran más complicadas.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio tratando de regularizar su respiración, pues se escuchaban pasos alrededor de donde estaban**-"debieron correr hacia la salida"- **alcanzaron a oír antes de que las voces se alejasen de ellos.

Terry se dejo caer sobre el pasto ya más tranquilo, los otros dos se apoyaron contra un tronco deslizándose con él al suelo mientras el cuarto se sentaba y escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, entre sus jadeos por tratar de respirar mejor empezaron a surgir las risas de los dos pilluelos, los observo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír él también.

Por la fresca sombra del árbol en que se encontraban escondidos se filtraban los brillantes rayos del sol que al moverse acompasadamente las ramas les cegaban por unos instantes, sus carcajadas se perdieron junto a los suaves sonidos del bosque**-¡Gracias!- **pronuncio uno de los chicos al pararse frente a Terry y estirarle la mano, este lo vio a los ojos para luego aceptar su mano.

Ya parados ambos, Terry examino al chico, de ondulada cabellera café oscuro y grandes ojos negros, este le sonrío y se ajusto los lentes**-"Me llamo Alister Cornwall, pero puedes llamarme Steve"- **dijo al soltarle la mano **"¿y tú?"- **pregunto.

**-"Terrence G. Grandchester"-**contesto al meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón azul.

**-Pues gracias nuevamente Terrence"-**sacudió un poco los hombros de su gabardina, pues con el correteo se lleno de polvo.

**-"Terry"- **pronuncio más confiado**-puedes llamarme Terry, Steve-**

-**¨Genial, porque no me gustan los formalismos¨- **se volteo en dirección del otro chico que se hallaba con él hace algunos instantes**-¿no piensas levantarte de ahí?- **le grito.

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate!-**se irguió sacudiendo sus pantalones negros y se3 acerco a ellos lentamente.

**-Terry, te presento a mi hermano menor Archibal Cornwall, pero puedes decirle "Archi"- **presento al recién llegado.

**-"Hey yo puedo hablar"- **dijo con evidente irritación.

**-"Pues no lo parece"-**la burla de Steve hizo fruncir las cejas de Archi.

**-"¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!"- **comento al momento de apartarlo y estirarle la mano a Terry- **mi llamo Archibal, pero dime Archi-** ambos se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos**- Gracias por ayudarnos-**

**-De nada- **se soltaron y Terry regreso su mano a donde estaba.

**-"Ufffff"- **pronuncio mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor **–Valla que si es grande este parque- **exclamo viendo a Terry **–Espero no estemos perdidos-**

-**Por supuesto que no- **aseguro al instante Terry-**conozco este parque como la palma de mi mano- **

-**Que bien porque nosotros no- ** declaro Archi cruzándose de brazos.

**-No son de por aquí, verdad?- **no los había visto antes, pues él iba muy seguido ahí.

**-Es verdad- ** respondió Steve-**somos de América-**

-**"América"- **sus manos se hicieron puño dentro de sus bolsillos y su nuca se tenso**- ya veo- **murmuro **–Es por eso de su extraño acento-** les señalo burlón.

**-"Extraño acento"- **repitió alterado**-¡Yo no tengo ningún extraño acento!- **grito molesto Archi.

Steve altern0o su mirada entre Terry y su hermano, si permitía que su hermano pelease como siempre meterían en mas líos**-Tranquilízate Archí-** coloco su mano en el hombro del chico**- Terry no quiso decirlo de esa forma verdad?-**vio al chico, quien solo chasqueo los dedos y volteo su rostro, al hacerlo se topo con el tercer chico.

-**"¿Y a ese que le pasa?"-**pregunto a Steve al ver al otro de ellos sentado con la cabeza escondida.

**-"¿Anthony?"-**entonaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se aproximaron a él**-¿te encuentras bien?- **el aludido simplemente los ojeo por un momento para luego darles la espalda y volver a su posición anterior.

Steve suspiro y Archí resoplo, se alejaron de él sentándose nuevamente junto al árbol, Terry los siguió y se sentó frente a ellos**-¨Esa broma suya, pudo meterlos en problemas serios¨- **expreso indiferente, el ambiente se había tensado al ver la reacción del rubio.

Archí frunció los labios en tanto Steve sonrió**-Pero tienes que admitir que resulto graciosa- **dijo el chico con lentes al mover sus cejas hacia arriba graciosamente.

**-¡Vah! , ¡Y aun así no sirvió de nada!-**comento molesto **– "míralo sigue igual"-**señalo Archí al chico alejado de ellos.

**-¿Quieres decir que lo estaban haciendo por él?-**inquirió dudoso Terry.

**-*Así es*- **contesto Steve cruzándose de brazos **– "ha estado muy deprimido"-**murmuro decaído.

Terry contemplo al chico una vez más, era verdad en él emanaba tristeza y nostalgia, su rubia cabellera se veía opaca y sus blancas manos pálidas, por la posición del chico no le era posible ver más, se compadeció del chico, que podría tenerlo así**-¿Qué le paso?- **cuestiono pensativo.

Archí exhalo pesadamente, Steve cerró los ojos**-"Hace dos semanas que su madre falleció"-**logro articular con vez quebrada Steve.

Terry regreso su mirada a los chicos, quienes con semblantes dolidos retenían su propio dolor **–Anthony es nuestro primo- **explico Archí**- nnnuestra Tía enfermo repentinamente, y ya no logro recuperarse-**sus orbes negras se cristalizaron, las oculto tras su cabellera castaño claro.

Esta era la segunda vez en su vida que no sabía que decir con exactitud, un _lo siento_ podría expresar su sentir, si bien su madre no estaba muerta, él ya no volvería a verla, su padre no lo permitiría y ella tampoco quería verlo, comprendía que doloroso era perder a alguien tan importante**- "Lo lamento"-**musito al inclinando su rostro ante ellos.

**-*Gracias*- **dijo el mayor mientras su hermano limpiaba sus mejillas**-*bueno y es por eso que estamos aquí***- comento regresando a su anterior semblante**-*la Tía abuela decidió que un viaje ayudaría a Anthony a distraerse* - **inhalo con fuerza- ***pero como podrás darte cuenta no ha funcionado*- **finalizo negando con su cabeza-

**-*Venir al parque fue idea nuestra*- **retiro algunos mechones de su frente***se nos ocurrió animarlo haciendo bromas, a él le encantan***- levanto los hombros un poco para dejarlos caer con pesar**- *y míralo parece que nos odia***- dijo dolido por la actitud de su primo.

Sin decir nada Terry se levanto de su lugar, caminando hacia Anthony y de un rápido movimiento lo sujeto del cuello alzándolo como si no pesase, ante las atónitas miradas de Archí y Steve, quienes no podían creer la reacción de su nuevo amigo**- "Acaso no te das cuenta como haces sufrir a los demás comportándote como si fueses el único al que le doliera"- **el flequillo cubrió sus azules ojos**-"comprendo lo que sientes, es más créeme cuando te digo que lo mío es peor que lo tuyo"-**recito con la voz trémula y débil**- "y mírame , no ando como muerto en vida ignorando a los que tratan de ayudarme"- **expreso alterado, podría haber sonado egoísta e injusto, pero no sabía de qué otra forma sacar la furia del chico.

Anthony enfoco su nublada mirada celeste cielo sobre las turbias aguas azules que le veían desesperadamente**-¿Qué es peor que tú madre muera?- **pregunto débilmente, más la interrogativa del rubio sonó como suena el seco golpe que recibe un boxeador al ser noqueado por su contrincante, Archí y Steve debían darle la razón a su primo¸_ ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?_

-**"**_**Ser despreciado por ella estando viva"- **_ contesto tan suave Terry que las fuerzas que hace algunos momentos lo ayudaron a levantar al chico se esfumaron, soltándolo de su agarre, pero sin dejarlo caer- _**"al menos sabes que ella te amo"- **_murmuro inconscientemente.

Anthony parpadeo un par de veces conmocionado por la revelación de ese desconocido, el dolor de la perdida era espantoso, podría comparar el desprecio con ello, examino los fríos ojos del chico frente a él, el dolor que reflejaban era el mimos que él sentía, cerro los suyos y sus resecos labios delinearon una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

**-¨Tienes razón en una cosa¨-**soltó de ropón el blondo al pararse correctamente y sacudir su chaqueta negra-**¨el dolor es el mimo¨- **afirmo tranquilamente.

Los hermanos Cornwall abrieron la boca un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, su primo acababa de sonreír como lo hacía antes de cometer alguna de sus travesuras, _¿Podría ser eso algo bueno?_, su respuesta llego al instante en que vieron como Anthony se abalanzaba sobre su salvador, el cual solo pudo sujetar el puño que iba directo a su rostro**-¨¨¨ ¿ANTHONY?¨¨¨- **gritaron ambos al tratar de separarlos, pues para ese entonces Terry se hallaba igual de enfrascado que Anthony en esa contienda.

**-"Lo único que no te permito es que me digas como manejar mi dolor"-** grito exasperado Anthony que era sujetado por Archí.

**-"Y quien quiere hacerlo, lo único que trato de hacer, es que veas como ese dolor no solo tú lo sientes, también habían otros que la querían, eres injusto al ignorarlos cuando solo quieren apoyarte"- **replico Terry al soltarse del agarre de Steve, al menos logro que sacara esa opresión que guardaba su corazón al querer aislarse de todos.

**-"Hey chicos cálmense"-**pronuncio el mayor de los cuatro, como es que unos niños de apenas ocho años discutían como mayores, ni el que tenía diez , ni su hermano menor por un año lo hacían de esa manera.

**-Pero Anthony está en la razón, Steve-**hablo molesto Archí**- apenas si conocemos a este chico y mira como intervino en algo tan delicado-**libero a su primo para ver acusadoramente a Terry, quien no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

**-Es verdad- **dijo Terry al voltearse y meter otra vez sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- **Me largo- **entono fríamente, se había dejado llevar por el huracán de sentimientos que lo atormentaban, él solo quería hacer que el chico gritara lo que sentía, estaba seguro que actuando de esa manera lo lograría, lo que no esperaba era que el mismo terminaría envuelto en el juego, al extremo de pelear con un pobre chico que había perdido a su madre, que insulso y tosco fue con él, realmente lamentaba su comportamiento, pero su orgullo era más grande que su cordura, no se disculparía, lo preferible es que se fuera.

**-¡ESPERA!-** grito Anthony ante la atenta mirada de sus primos**- ¿No quieres recuperar tu balón?-**pregunto socarronamente.

Terry alzo una ceja, que pretendía ese niño ahora**-"SI"- **respondió viéndolo fijamente.

**-*Pues yo tengo una magnífica idea para hacerlo*- **sonrío como manso cordero incapaz de alguna maldad.

**-¨Te escucho¨- **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

David vigilaba desde una prudente distancia como la pequeña Candy quedaba embelesada con el regalo de su abuelo, su padre se había empeñado con obsequiarle un hermoso caballo blanco cenizo que apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de nacido, el corcel provenía de una distinguida raza de caballos árabes, reconocidos por su velocidad y resistencia, eran los favoritos de su padre y al parecer de su hija, sin embargo para él aquellos animales eran muy peligrosos, máximo para una niña como Candy, para nada estaba de acuerdo con dicho presente.

**-¿Sigues disgustado?-**consulto Rosaly al poner frente a él una humeante taza de té.

**-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-**ironizo sin voltearle a ver.

**-¡Oh David! ¡No puedes continuar así!- **manifestó al sentarse a su lado-**Se supone que tendrías que estar contento-**observo como su pequeña reía extasiada al acariciar al pequeño potro**- Tú padre está más que encantado con Candy- **

**-No es eso lo que me tiene intranquilo- **musito decaídamente.

Estiro su mano hasta la de su amado esposo, entrelazándolas **–"Ya verás que ella continuara siendo feliz con lo que nosotros podamos darle"-** expreso consiente del sentir de su marido ante las innumerables atenciones que su hija estaba recibiendo por parte del Duque.

**-Temo que al percatarse de nuestra verdaderas vidas se desilusioné -**sintió como su corazón se encogía con angustia.

**-David, David- **pronuncio Rosaly tan dulcemente como una madre lo hace con su hijo al corregirlo**- "Hablas como si no conocieras a nuestra hija- **acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, Candy vestía el impecable traje de montura del Ducado Lancaster, de chaqueta rojiza y falda blanco hueso, sus manos enfundadas con blanquísimos guantes hacían la combinación perfecta con su boina de cuadros rojos y blancos**- "Candy a pesar de tener tan solo seis años es muy capaz de comprender que la felicidad no se encuentra en lo material"- **el mozo encargado de adiestrar los caballos acerco con sumo cuidado las riendas del corcel a las manos de Candy, luego de que el mismo Duque levantase a su nieta y la sentase sobre la silla de montar del animal**-"Ella será tan feliz en nuestra humilde casa como lo es aquí"- **las risas de Candy armonizaron el ambiente de la vasta y elegante caballeriza en la que se hallaban.

-"**Tal vez tengas razón con eso y este exagerando"**- medito David al ver como su padre supervisaba con mucho cuidado el trote que su nieta realizaba sobre el jamelgo.

**-¨¨Tal vez¨¨¨- **enfatizo las palabras**-¨¨Querrás decir que tengo razón¨¨- **replico con fingida indignación.

Río despreocupadamente**- Esta bien, "tienes razón"-**corrigió sus anteriores palabras, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

**-"A mí me parece que tú continuas temiéndole a los caballos"-** exclamo burlona Rosaly al comprender el porqué de la intranquilidad de su esposo.

**-¡Oh por favor no empieces con eso!-**suplico David al notar que rumbo tomaría esa conversación.

**-No puedes negarlo- **sonrió con superioridad**- sigues temiéndole a los caballos, es por eso que no querías aceptar el regalo del Duque- **

-**Que no es eso, solo me parece imprudente que una niña de apenas seis años tenga una mascota como esa- **señalo sumamente frustrado el caballo de su hija.

**-Pues no opino lo mismo-**se aparto un poco de él **–Yo aprendí a cabalgar a los siete y nunca me sucedió nada-**expreso segura de sí misma.

**-No es lo mismo con todos- **musito malhumorado David al recordar sus experiencias con esos animales**- solo no quiero que Candy se lastime- **no solo se refería a los golpes físicos, sino también a los traumas mentales que eso podría ocasionarle.

**-Sigues igual de miedoso, **_**"Antares el lento"-**_comento Rosaly al pararse y devolverle el saludo a su hija, quien agitaba su pequeña mano hacia ellos.

**-Y tú igual de atrevida "**_**Aldebarán la veloz"-**_ exclamo David sin mucho ánimo.

**-¡Déjate de boberías amor!-**dijo al tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo**-Y vamos con Candy, que nos está llamado- **ambos se alejaron rumbo a la pequeña cuadrilla en la que se encontrabas Candy recibiendo sus primeras lecciones de montar de la mano de su abuelo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El cuarteto se echo a reír al caer sobre la verde grama, aun no se lo podían creer, no solo habían recuperado el balón, sino también se burlaron de los policías en sus narices.

**-*Vieron la cara que pusieron cuando Anthony comenzó a llorar*- **expreso entre risas Steve al recordar lo acongojados que estaban esos hombres por el llanto de su primo.

**-*Y como no hacerlo, si casi se echaban a llorar con él*- **se sujeto el estomago de tanto reír, Archí sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Terry se levanto de su sitio un poco adolorido de su estomago, no recordaba haberse reído de aquella manera en su vida, poso sus azules orbes en el apacible rostro de Anthony, quien había dejado de reírse antes que él, su semblante triste había sido reemplazado por uno sereno, como del hombre resignado a seguir a delante a pesar de sus desavenencias.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-**interrogo al apoyar sus manos contra el pasto.

**-"Si"-**respondió tranquilo**-"realmente necesitaba descargar mi frustración en algo"**- explico pensativo, después de recapacitar un poco, llego a la conclusión más lógica, el chico frente a él lo saco de quicio por una razón para que pudiera desahogarse, algo que no había logrado hasta entonces.

**-"Eso supuse"-**dijo al ladear su sonrisa con alegría, al enterarse de lo sucedido entendió que el problema de Anthony no era el que aceptase la muerte de su madre, sino el no saber cómo expresarlo, el hacer comprender a los demás su dolor y así poder manifestarlo, por eso se había dejado llevar antes, por eso casi se agarraban a golpes.

**-"Dime quien logro que tú corazón aceptara la verdad"-** consulto al contemplar la espalda de su amigo.

**-¨¨Un conejo llamado**_** "Corazón del Amanecer"**_**¨¨- ** comento tranquilamente al admirar los tenues rayos del sol que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

**-"¿Corazón del Amanecer?"- **repitió enarcando una ceja **– "¿Y así se llama el conejo?"- **exclamo sorprendido.

**-*Aunque no me lo creas, ese conejo de felpa ha sido mi más fiel compañero en esta desventura***- pronuncio sin ninguna vergüenza **-*lo único que lamento es no haber podido conocer mejor a la persona que lo instruyo a él*- **declaro consciente de que su amigo pudiera considerarlo un loco.

**-*Pues si que debe ser una persona bastante especial***- dijo bastante serio**-*Dime tendré el gusto de conocer a "Corazón del Amanecer"-**si bien su pregunta sonaba a una broma, las celestes pupilas de Anthony le hicieron entender a Terry que no bromeaba.

**-"Ya lo veremos"-**expreso con el mismo tono en que el blondo le hablo.

**-¡Hey ustedes que tanto hablan!- **

**-Nos preguntábamos cuanto nos tomaría bajar la colina- **respondió Anthony al guiñarle un ojo a Terry para que este le siguiese la corriente.

**-*Así es*- **apoyo el castaño.

**-¿? Pues no lo había pensado- **musito Steve al ver la empinada colina**-ᵜ Esta muy empinadaᵜ- ** se sentó, el mirar hacia abajo lo mareo.

**-Por eso mismo le sugería a Anthony una manera práctica y rápida para bajarla- **hablo Terry sonriendo como ladronzuelo.

**-¿Y cuál es?-**pregunto inocentemente Steve.

**-"ESTA"-**gritaron ambos al empujarlo colina abajo.

Steve se resbalo sobre la grama mientras pegaba gritos, no sabían si de júbilo o terror, por su parte Terry y Anthony comenzaron a reírse por su fechoría.

Archí que observo la escena en silencio, se estremeció, Anthony era un lobo con piel de cordero, y si de por sí solo era un huracán, ahora que había encontrado compañero no se quería imaginar cómo sería, sonrío, realmente no le importaba mucho como se comportaría de ahora en adelante, solo agradecía que hubiese vuelto a ser el de antes y ganado un amigo más…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_HE VUELTO A RETRASARME EN PUBLICAR EL FIC, LO LAMENTO, PERO EN ESTA OCASION SI TENGO UNA BUENA ESCUSA, MI MADRE CUMPLEAÑOS EL 4/12, POR LO TANTO HE DEDICADO ESTE CAPI EN SU HONOR, ESPERO COMPRENDAN, ELLA AL IGUAL QUE YO ES FAN Y PUES ESTA ENCANTADA CON MI HISTORIA, LAMENTABLEMENTE ELLA VIVE EN AUSTRALIA Y YO ESTOY CON MI PADRE, POR LO TANTO NOS VEMOS POCO, ASI QUE ESPERO ACEPTEN LA ESCUSA DE MI RETRASO._

_¿OS GUSTO?, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTUVE PENSADO DURANTE UNOS DIAS SI ERA CORRECTO, PERO LUEGO ME DIJE "NO SE SUPONE QUE ES TU FIC, SI TU QUIERES QUE ASÍ SEA, ASI SERÁ", PUES ASI LO HICE, SIEMPRE QUIZE SABER QUE SERÍA SI TERRY CONOCIERA PRIMERO A LOS PRIMOS ANDREY, Y POR QUE NO QUE FUESE AMIGO DE ANTHONY, ESTO NOS MOSTRARA LA CARA DE LA OTRA MONEDA, SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUN ERROR EN LAS ORACIONES EN FRANCES, PERDON AUN ME CUESTA, Y QUE LES PARECE LO DEL DUQUE, ES TAN LINDO YO TAMBIEN QUISIERA QUE ME REGALARAN UN CABALLO, LASTIMA YO NO TENGO UN ABUELO ASI, JI JI JI JI._

_**NOTA: **__PARA QUIENES NO CONOSCAN LOS NOMBRES DE ANTARES Y ALDEBARAN, SON LOS NOMBRES DE DOS DE LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA CONSTELACION DE ORION, HAGO ALUCION A ELLAS POR LA PELICULA "BEN HUR", EN ELLA BEN HUR PARTICIPA EN EL CIRCO ROMANO CONTRA SU MEJOR AMIGO MESALA, QUIEN FUE EL CULPABLE DE QUE LO ENCARCELARAN DURANTE AÑOS A ÉL Y A SU FAMILIA, COMPITE REPRESENTANDO A UN SHEQ, QUIEN LE PERMITE GUIAR A SUS CUATRO EJEMPLARES ARABES, ANTAHÍ, ALDEBARAN, ANTARES Y RIGEL, LOS CUATRO SON FORMIDABLES , ALDEBARAN ES EL VELOZ, COMO LO DICE DAVID Y ANTARES EL LENTO, COMO LO MENCIONA ROSALY, RIGEL ES EL GUIA Y ANTAHÍ EL SOPORTE, LOS CUATRO SON INVENCIBLES._

_ANTES DE DESPEDIRME DESEO COMUNICARLES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, COMO REGALO PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES ESPERO PUEDAN REVISAR LOS DIAS 24 Y 25 DE DICIEMBRE, LES ESTERA ENTREGANDO DOS ONESHOT SOBRE CANDY Y TERRY Y LA FORMA EN QUE PASARON LA NAVIDAD ANTES DE CONOCERSE, ESPERO LES GUSTE, BIEN AGRADESCO SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC SON FANTASTICOS..._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE kaolinet..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Y como les prometí en mi anterior entrega del capítulo VI de "Corazón del Amanecer" , este Oneshot que cuenta con dos capítulos relata como la pasaron Terry y Candy junto a sus familias en las fiestas Navideñas, espero lo disfruten, bien las dejo leer…**_

_**WHITE CHRISTMAS I**_

Llevaba un rato frente a la ventana, hacia algunas horas que su padre y Henry habían salido en busca de su "árbol", amplió su sonrisa, era _Noche buena, _por los cual sus padres le prometieron un hermoso árbol navideño, con una condición _"que se portará bien", _o sea nada de _"travesuras", _ni investigaciones por la mansión y por supuesto nada de escapes al patio, las dos últimas veces que lo hizo casi se enferma, lo que preocupo mucho a su madre que desde entonces la mantenía bien abrigada cerca de la chimenea.

Se aruco más a la ventana, los esponjosos copos de nieve que se estancaban en ella perfeccionaban el ambiente navideño de la estancia estilo francés que su madre eligió al darse cuenta que sería imposible que entre seis personas adornaran completamente la mansión.

El saloncito de menor tamaño que el de que se utilizaba en fiestas, se lleno de agradables tonos rojos que contrastaban con algunos verdes dando el confort y la calidez hogareña que necesitaba la habitación en aquella época.

Más el diseño original de aquel pabellón constaba de varios cuadros en los que una pareja de enamorados sobresalía de entre los jardines de la exquisita pintura, tallo sus ojos para analizar una vez más las imágenes, _"el cielo celeste mezclado con el verde oscuro de los arboles que resguardaban la figura de mármol de una mujer que sostenía un querubín entre sus brazos servía de escondite para la joven dama que sentada alrededor de los rosales indicaba a su gallardo amante el momento adecuado para que se acercase a ellas", _los paneles llamados _"__**EL DESARROLLO DEL AMOR"**_, realzaban las múltiples facetas del amor, sus pintorescos entornos y sus protagonistas daban un toque mágico al salón, _"en ellos se muestra todo lo que se hace por amor ", _le dijo su madre.

**-**_**¿Por qué deben verse a escondidas?**__- _pregunto la primera vez que aprecio el cuadro.

**-"Por que hay amores que están prohibidos"- **respondió con la mirada perdida, como evocando viejos tiempos, no comprendía por qué parecía que todo aquel que se enamoraba terminaba sufriendo, si el amor fue el regalo más grande que hizo Dios para los hombres, según la Señorita Pony.

Suspiro, la Hermana María aseguraba que un deseo pedido en Noche Buena al niño Dios, se cumpliría, su andar como su pesar la llevaron hasta el altar en honor al infante Jesús, las veladoras alrededor de la escena del pesebre le provocaron calor, más sus iris no se alejaron de la dulce sonrisa de la Joven Virgen ni de la alegre mirada del apacible San José, esta noche nacería el Salvador.

**-**Niño Jesús que con tú nacimiento llenas hogares de regocijo y alegría**- **sus palmas unidas frente a ella en señal de oración **-**te pido que esta noche todos aquellos que "sufren por amor", como dice mi mami, puedan estar juntos**- **movió negativamente su cabeza con ello su acolchada melena se agito**-**lo que quiero decir es que puedan estar juntos por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas, y no solo por esta noche**- **debía corregir lo anterior, Nana Amelia decía, que muchas peticiones hechas a Dios no eran cumplidas, no por qué él no quisiera, si no por qué no estaban bien explicadas-****Ya que todos los que se aman cumplen con tu palabra "de amarse unos a los otros, como así mismos"**- **su crianza en el Hogar de Pony había sido totalmente religiosa, su conocimiento sobre los mandamientos era claro, aunque en ocasiones confundiese los términos**-**¡Ah! Y también quiero volverte a agradecer por mis papis, bendice al Hogar de Pony y trae bienaventuranzas para el mundo entero**- **de entre su bata el hermoso crucifijo regalo de su padre resalto de su blanco cuello, beso la cruz con la esperanza de que su oración fuese escuchada.

**-¿Qué haces Candy?- **pregunto Rosaly entrando al salón, produciendo con sus tacones un sonido que marco su camino, entre sus manos una brillosa charola con dos deliciosas tazas de chocolate acompañadas de galletas se hicieron presentes.

**-**Mami**-** volteo a verla, Roslay se hallaba sentada ya en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, a su lado una mesita que sostenía su merienda **–"Rezaba"-**pronuncio al sentirse acomodada en las piernas de su madre.

**-"Rezabas"-**un húmedo beso sobre su frente, fue el premio por su acción**- "algún regalo que quieres te traiga el niño Dios"- **cuestiono, pues si estaba a su alcance poder dárselo, lo haría.

**-"No"-**respondió la pequeña al envolver sus manitas en el reconfortante calor que desprendía su tacita de chocolate.

**-Entonces ¿?- **menciono al asegurarse que Candy no se quemara con la bebida**- ¿Por qué rezabas?- **

**-"Por los enamorados"-**la crujiente galleta entre sus dientes resonó al ser partida por estos.

**-¿? ¿LOS ENAMORADOS?- **confundida Rosaly busco la mirada de su hija, Candy era noble de corazón, de alma gentil, en ella se apreciaba el amor al prójimo, pero dudaba que su hija supiese con exactitud que significaba la palabra "enamorados"**-¿Por qué rezabas por ellos?- **pregunto al recordar los cuadros de la habitación, y la posible relación de estos con el rezo de su hija.

**-"Par..a q..qué p..uedan es..tar jun….tos- **hablo mientras masticaba su galletita.

**-Candy no hables con la boca llena- **algunos modales de su hija debían ser corregidos al momento.

**-"Perdón"-**respondió al tragar su bocado** - es para que todos los que se aman, como tú y papi puedan estar juntos por siempre- **el corazón se le encogió al oír sus palabras y la ternura inflo su alma, haciendo que cariñosamente retirara el rastro de chocolate de los labios de Candy.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que no se quedan juntos?- **cuestiono sumamente interesada en la respuesta de su hija.

**-"Por que en ninguno de los dibujos están juntos, felices"- **explico Candy observando las imágenes a su alrededor.

**-¨Eso se debe a que en todos los "enamorados" deben enfrentarse a grandes retos antes de poder estar juntos¨- **enfoco su verde mirar en una pequeña bailarina sobre la chimenea, recordando con ellos un hermoso cuento, que haría comprender un poco más a su hija**- ¨Creo que no me di a entender ¨-**noto la confusión en los ojos de su pequeña**-¨Te lo explicare por medio de una historia, la cual espero te haga entender que significado tienen esos sacrificios en el amor¨- **el brillo en los verdes ojos de Candy le indicaron que tenía su atención-****El cuento se titula el **_**"El Soldadito de Plomo…**_

_Érase una vez un niño que tenía muchísimos juguetes. Los guardaba todos en su habitación y, durante el día, pasaba horas y horas felices jugando con ellos._

_Uno de sus juegos preferidos era el de hacer la guerra con sus soldaditos de plomo. Los ponía enfrente unos de otros, y daba comienzo a la batalla. Cuando se los regalaron, se dio cuenta de que a uno de ellos le faltaba una pierna a causa de un defecto de fundición._

_No obstante, mientras jugaba, colocaba siempre al soldado mutilado en primera línea, delante de todos, incitándole a ser el más aguerrido. Pero el niño no sabía que sus juguetes durante la noche cobraban vida y hablaban entre ellos, y a veces, al colocar ordenadamente a los soldados, metía por descuido el soldadito mutilado entre los otros juguetes._

_Y así fue como un día el soldadito pudo conocer a una gentil bailarina, también de plomo. Entre los dos se estableció una corriente de simpatía y, poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, el soldadito se enamoró de ella. Las noches se sucedían deprisa, una tras otra, y el soldadito enamorado no encontraba nunca el momento oportuno para declararle su amor. Cuando el niño lo dejaba en medio de los otros soldados durante una batalla, anhelaba que la bailarina se diera cuenta de su valor por la noche, cuando ella le decía si había pasado miedo, él le respondía con vehemencia que no._

_Pero las miradas insistentes y los suspiros del soldadito no pasaron inadvertidos por el diablejo que estaba encerrado en una caja de sorpresas. Cada vez que, por arte de magia, la caja se abría a medianoche, un dedo amonestante señalaba al pobre soldadito._

_Finalmente, una noche, el diablo estalló._  
><em>-¡Eh, tú!, ¡Deja de mirar a la bailarina!<em>  
><em>El pobre soldadito se ruborizó, pero la bailarina, muy gentil, lo consoló:<em>  
><em>-No le hagas caso, es un envidioso. Yo estoy muy contenta de hablar contigo.<em>  
><em>Y lo dijo ruborizándose.<em>

_¡Pobres estatuillas de plomo, tan tímidas, que no se atrevían a confesarse su mutuo amor!_

_Pero un día fueron separados, cuando el niño colocó al soldadito en el alféizar de una ventana._

_-¡Quédate aquí y vigila que no entre ningún enemigo, porque aunque seas cojo bien puedes hacer de centinela!-_

_El niño colocó luego a los demás soldaditos encima de una mesa para jugar._

_Pasaban los días y el soldadito de plomo no era relevado de su puesto de guardia._

_Una tarde estalló de improviso una tormenta, y un fuerte viento sacudió la ventana, golpeando la figurita de plomo que se precipitó en el vacío. Al caer desde el alféizar con la cabeza hacia abajo, la bayoneta del fusil se clavó en el suelo. El viento y la lluvia persistían. ¡Una borrasca de verdad! El agua, que caía a cántaros, pronto formó amplios charcos y pequeños riachuelos que se escapaban por las alcantarillas. Una nube de muchachos aguardaba a que la lluvia amainara, cobijados en la puerta de una escuela cercana. Cuando la lluvia cesó, se lanzaron corriendo en dirección a sus casas, evitando meter los pies en los charcos más grandes. Dos muchachos se refugiaron de las últimas gotas que se escurrían de los tejados, caminando muy pegados a las paredes de los edificios._

_Fue así como vieron al soldadito de plomo clavado en tierra, chorreando agua._

_-¡Qué lástima que tenga una sola pierna! Si no, me lo hubiera llevado a casa -dijo uno._

_-Cojámoslo igualmente, para algo servirá -dijo el otro, y se lo metió en un bolsillo._

_Al otro lado de la calle descendía un riachuelo, el cual transportaba una barquita de papel que llegó hasta allí no se sabe cómo._

_-¡Pongámoslo encima y parecerá marinero!- dijo el pequeño que lo había recogido._

_Así fue como el soldadito de plomo se convirtió en un navegante. El agua vertiginosa del riachuelo era engullida por la alcantarilla que se tragó también a la barquita. En el canal subterráneo el nivel de las aguas turbias era alto._

_Enormes ratas, cuyos dientes rechinaban, vieron como pasaba por delante de ellas el insólito marinero encima de la barquita zozobrante. ¡Pero hacía falta más que unas míseras ratas para asustarlo, a él que había afrontado tantos y tantos peligros en sus batallas!_

_La alcantarilla desembocaba en el río, y hasta él llegó la barquita que al final zozobró sin remedio empujada por remolinos turbulentos._

_Después del naufragio, el soldadito de plomo creyó que su fin estaba próximo al hundirse en las profundidades del agua. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron entonces por su mente, pero sobre todo, había uno que le angustiaba más que ningún otro: era el de no volver a ver jamás a su bailarina..._

_De pronto, una boca inmensa se lo tragó para cambiar su destino. El soldadito se encontró en el oscuro estómago de un enorme pez, que se abalanzó vorazmente sobre él atraído por los brillantes colores de su uniforme._

_Sin embargo, el pez no tuvo tiempo de indigestarse con tan pesada comida, ya que quedó prendido al poco rato en la red que un pescador había tendido en el río._

_Poco después acabó agonizando en una cesta de la compra junto con otros peces tan desafortunados como él. Resulta que la cocinera de la casa en la cual había estado el soldadito, se acercó al mercado para comprar pescado._

_-Este ejemplar parece apropiado para los invitados de esta noche -dijo la mujer contemplando el pescado expuesto encima de un mostrador._

_El pez acabó en la cocina y, cuando la cocinera la abrió para limpiarlo, se encontró sorprendida con el soldadito en sus manos._

_-¡Pero si es uno de los soldaditos de...! -gritó, y fue en busca del niño para contarle dónde y cómo había encontrado a su soldadito de plomo al que le faltaba una pierna._

_-¡Sí, es el mío! -exclamó jubiloso el niño al reconocer al soldadito mutilado que había perdido._

_-¡Quién sabe cómo llegó hasta la barriga de este pez! ¡Pobrecito, cuantas aventuras habrá pasado desde que cayó de la ventana!- Y lo colocó en la repisa de la chimenea donde su hermanita había colocado a la bailarina._

_Un milagro había reunido de nuevo a los dos enamorados. Felices de estar otra vez juntos, durante la noche se contaban lo que había sucedido desde su separación._

_Pero el destino les reservaba otra malévola sorpresa: un vendaval levantó la cortina de la ventana y, golpeando a la bailarina, la hizo caer en el hogar._

_El soldadito de plomo, asustado, vio como su compañera caía. Sabía que el fuego estaba encendido porque notaba su calor. Desesperado, se sentía impotente para salvarla._

_¡Qué gran enemigo es el fuego que puede fundir a unas estatuillas de plomo como nosotros! Balanceándose con su única pierna, trató de mover el pedestal que lo sostenía. Tras ímprobos esfuerzos, por fin también cayó al fuego. Unidos esta vez por la desgracia, volvieron a estar cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que el plomo de sus pequeñas peanas, lamido por las llamas, empezó a fundirse._

_El plomo de la peana de uno se mezcló con el del otro, y el metal adquirió sorprendentemente la forma de corazón._

_A punto estaban sus cuerpecitos de fundirse, cuando acertó a pasar por allí el niño. Al ver a las dos estatuillas entre las llamas, las empujó con el pie lejos del fuego. Desde entonces, el soldadito y la bailarina estuvieron siempre juntos, tal y como el destino los había unido: sobre una sola peana en forma de corazón._

El finalizar de la historia trajo consigo un significativo suspiro por parte de Candy quien en su momento sintió lastima y admiración por las desaventuras del valeroso soldadito, que en ningún momento perdió la esperanza de volver con su bailarina, se aferro al pecho de su madre, se sabía alegre por que la bailarina y el soldadito fueron felices por siempre_, el camino que tuvieron que atravesar fue duro y cruel_, pensó, más ya nada los separaría…

**-¿Qué te pareció la historia?- **la suave voz de su madre la saco del trance en que sus sentidos se hallaban, elevo su pecoso rostro hasta encontrar las espesas pestañas negras de Rosaly danzando al compas del parpadeo de sus ojos que se entreabrían con lentitud en espera de una respuesta.

Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa enigmática que se trazo al momento de rememorar palabra por palabra el cuento**-"*Fue Maravilloso*"- **respondió aun sin abrir sus pequeños orbes, algo dentro de ella deseaba ser como el pequeño, pero valeroso soldadito de plomo, pues su amor fue tan grande que nunca se dejo vencer por las calamidades, ni la adversidad que lo rodearon.

**-"Me agrada escuchar que te gusto"- **dijo Rosaly al levantarse junto con ella, dispuesta a salir del salón**- "entiendes ahora por que los "enamorados" deben luchar por su amor"- **

**-"Si"- **contesto reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre**-*Mami*- **llamo Candy.

**-¨Si amor¨- **

-**¿Crees que el niño Dios, pueda traerme un soldadito como el de la historia?- **pregunto al envolver con sus bracitos en el largo cuello de su madre, eran las cinco y Rosaly estaba acostumbrando a su hija a tomar la siesta, Candy bostezo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

**-**Claro mi amor**- **sonrío, seguramente Candy querría su propio escuadrón de soldaditos para jugar, lo que Rosaly no comprendió fue que su hija no se refería a un soldadito de juguete sino a alguien igual de valiente que el soldadito, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo en la vida para llegar a su bailarina…

/

_¿Les gusto? Eso espero, Como podrán notar me baso en la historia del " Soldadito de Plomo", porque bueno les contare un poco sobre mí, espero no aburrirlas, el caso es que cuando tenía seis años mis padres se separaron, durante un largo tiempo no pude quedarme con ninguno por los trámites legales, no me pregunten por qué, ni yo misma lo entiendo ahora, el punto es que en ese tiempo viví con mi Mama Lidia (mi abuela) quien gustaba contarme historias, el Soldadito era una de mis favoritas, así que sin pensarlo más, decidí que ese sería el tema principal en el los Oneshot, que les parece, gracioso, tierno, irracional, no lo sé, ustedes díganme, espero sus reviws, y nuevamente Feliz Navidad y prospero Año nuevo les desea Su amiga._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLA AQUI CON EL ONESHOT PROMETIDO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y FELICES FIESTAS...**_

_**WHITE CHRISTMAS II**_

Estaba harto de las promesas de su padre, jamás las cumplía, siempre había algo más importante que se lo impedía, se sentó malhumorado alrededor de una gran cantidad de juguetes de diversos tamaños, colores y estilos, resoplo con fastidio, cruzando sus brazos observo como su madre y hermanos compartían el deleite de abrir un pequeño pero brillante regalo, obsequio de su hermano menor, que al abrirlo dibujo una sonrisa en su robusto rostro mientras su madre lo incitaba a que sacara el presente del envoltorio.

Contemplo como uno por uno su hermano les mostraba a su madre y hermana unos pequeños soldaditos de plomo, aquello le causo molestia y un tinte de envidia surco por sus grandes zafiros azules, no era por los tontos soldados que se sentía así, si mal no recordaba ya en otra ocasión había recibido su propio batallón, era el simple hecho de saberse excluido de aquel maravilloso momento que vivían sus hermanos al lado de su madre, no lograba comprender con exactitud por que no le quería como a sus hermanos, era verdad que a diferencia de ellos, él solía desobedecerla en todo, pero eso justificaba que lo tratase así, por lo tanto siempre se apartaba para no importunarlos, era ahí donde su padre normalmente le hacía compañía, volvió a resoplar, vaya mañana de navidad que estaba teniendo, la falta de su padre si que era dolorosa, pues sin él Terry se hallaba totalmente solo.

Deprimido se levanto de su lugar, sin nadie con quien compartir la felicidad que sus regalos le pudiesen causar, no tenia caso que el siguiera allí, más antes de que desapareciera de la estancia, escucho como su hermano molesto lanzaba algo al suelo.

**-"Este está defectuoso"- **expreso iracundo estrellándolo contra el suelo.

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- **pregunto su hermana al ver la acción del chico, buscando al soldadito caído.

**-"Le falta una pierna"- **pronuncio con desdén olvidando a los soldaditos y tomando entre sus manos un trencito.

**-"QUE FEO"- **oyó decir a su hermana menos preciando al muñequito antes que esta y su hermano se retirasen del salón luego de ver que su madre tomaba al menor de los cuatro entre sus brazos para salir de allí.

Se aproximo hasta el abandonado soldadito de plomo, levantándolo lo examino y en efecto como dijo su hermano le faltaba una pierna, pobre desdichado en que batallón serviría de esa manera, lo mejor que podía hacer por él era guardarlo entre sus juguetes, a diferencia de su hermano el si los apreciaba, por unos segundos se comparo a ese pequeño y desolado soldado, sin familia, ni nadie que lo quisiese, apretó sus puños y en un vano intento por querer escapar de tan doloroso pensamiento, salió corriendo de la estancia hacia el corredor, en donde por cubrir sus profundas aguas azules con su flequillo se estrello contra alguien, quien por ser más alto que él, lo mando de sopetón al suelo.

Confundido Terry observo la larga falda negra frente a él, suspiro agradecido al menos no era su madre, de haber sido ella lo estaría regañando por correr dentro de la casa.

**-¿Amo Terry se encuentra bien?-**pregunto una apacible voz al levantarlo y acomodarlo en su regazo.

Si bien le gustaba que lo cargaran y que lo mimaran, no podía permitírselo más en sus recién cumplidos ocho años, ya debían seguir tratándolo como niño, su padre le había dicho que él desde ese momento era un caballero y debía comportarse como tal**-"Lo estoy Mery, puedes bajarme"- **pronuncio suavecito para no incomodarla.

La mencionada sonrió divertida por el tono de voz de su _"Pequeño Duquecito"_, como ella le llamaba, hacía dos años que no lo veía y el pequeñuelo se había puesto más lindo, estaba segura que Terry sería muy apuesto en su juventud.

Obedeciendo la petición de su joven amo, Mery lo bajo hasta depositarlo cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, lo admiro por unos segundos, el Duque rara vez decidía pasar estas fiestas en Escocia, por lo cual cuando supo de su llegada se emociono tanto que preparo los manjares más exquisitos para ellos, recordaba cuan feliz era Terry entre sus brazos al cargarlo y jugar con él, más al notar ahora como las hermosas iris azules de su niño se empañaban de tristeza por el desinterés de quien decía ser su "madre" y el abandono de su padre, se preguntaba si había sido buena idea decirle al Duque sobre el paradero de Eleonor, negó, lo hecho, hecho estaba**-¿Por qué tan triste Amo Terry?-**

Terry parpadeo un par de veces antes de voltear su lindo rostro ocultando su lagrimas, avergonzado de estas, un hombre no debía ser visto llorando**-"No estoy llorando"- **respondió dignamente.

Mery rio**-"No le pregunte por que lloraba, sino porque esta triste-**

Las palabras de su querida Mery lo tensaron, realmente erra un despistado como decía su madre, mira que confesar él solito que estaba llorando**-Yo… es que…bueno…- **exhalo frustrado rindiéndose por fin**-Tú ya sabes porque-**

Mery se inclino a su altura para luego abrazarlo maternalmente**-No se ponga triste, su padre le ama mucho, igual su madre-**aquello le costó decirlo, lo primero era la más pura verdad, lo segundo la mentira más grande.

**-No lo parece- **al verse asiado entre los reconfortantes brazos de Mery correspondió el abrazo.

**-No piense así- **comento al alejarse y limpiar sus lagrimas con su blanco delantal**-*recuerde que es navidad, el día en que nació el Hijo de Dios hecho hombre, este día es de esperanza*-** agrego alegremente.

**-Pero no para todos- **confeso al ver al inválido soldadito entre sus dedos.

**-¿Por qué lo dice?- **noto como Terry contemplaba deprimido un lustroso soldadito de plomo en su mano, el cual se hallaba mutilado.

**-"Mi hermano lo ha recibido como obsequio, pero al percatarse de su discapacidad lo ha votado"- **explico con tristeza.

**-"Y usted se ha apiadado de él"- **afirmo Mery al comprender la noble acción del infante.

**-"Si"-**

-**Magnifica elección-** dijo Mery al tomar al soldadito y examinarlo**-Este tipo de soldados son los más valerosos-**entono emocionada.

**-¿Por qué?- **pregunto curioso.

La chispa de la fantasía envolvió las pupilas de la vieja Mery, disfrutaría relatándole el viejo cuento del _"Soldadito de Plomo" _al joven Terry- **"*vera Amo Terry…**

_Érase una vez un niño que tenía muchísimos juguetes. Los guardaba todos en su habitación y, durante el día, pasaba horas y horas felices jugando con ellos._

_Uno de sus juegos preferidos era el de hacer la guerra con sus soldaditos de plomo. Los ponía enfrente unos de otros, y daba comienzo a la batalla. Cuando se los regalaron, se dio cuenta de que a uno de ellos le faltaba una pierna a causa de un defecto de fundición._

_No obstante, mientras jugaba, colocaba siempre al soldado mutilado en primera línea, delante de todos, incitándole a ser el más aguerrido. Pero el niño no sabía que sus juguetes durante la noche cobraban vida y hablaban entre ellos, y a veces, al colocar ordenadamente a los soldados, metía por descuido el soldadito mutilado entre los otros juguetes._

_Y así fue como un día el soldadito pudo conocer a una gentil bailarina, también de plomo. Entre los dos se estableció una corriente de simpatía y, poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, el soldadito se enamoró de ella. Las noches se sucedían deprisa, una tras otra, y el soldadito enamorado no encontraba nunca el momento oportuno para declararle su amor. Cuando el niño lo dejaba en medio de los otros soldados durante una batalla, anhelaba que la bailarina se diera cuenta de su valor por la noche, cuando ella le decía si había pasado miedo, él le respondía con vehemencia que no._

_Pero las miradas insistentes y los suspiros del soldadito no pasaron inadvertidos por el diablejo que estaba encerrado en una caja de sorpresas. Cada vez que, por arte de magia, la caja se abría a medianoche, un dedo amonestante señalaba al pobre soldadito._

_Finalmente, una noche, el diablo estalló._  
><em>-¡Eh, tú!, ¡Deja de mirar a la bailarina!<em>  
><em>El pobre soldadito se ruborizó, pero la bailarina, muy gentil, lo consoló:<em>  
><em>-No le hagas caso, es un envidioso. Yo estoy muy contenta de hablar contigo.<em>  
><em>Y lo dijo ruborizándose.<em>

_¡Pobres estatuillas de plomo, tan tímidas, que no se atrevían a confesarse su mutuo amor!_

_Pero un día fueron separados, cuando el niño colocó al soldadito en el alféizar de una ventana._

_-¡Quédate aquí y vigila que no entre ningún enemigo, porque aunque seas cojo bien puedes hacer de centinela!-_

_El niño colocó luego a los demás soldaditos encima de una mesa para jugar._

_Pasaban los días y el soldadito de plomo no era relevado de su puesto de guardia._

_Una tarde estalló de improviso una tormenta, y un fuerte viento sacudió la ventana, golpeando la figurita de plomo que se precipitó en el vacío. Al caer desde el alféizar con la cabeza hacia abajo, la bayoneta del fusil se clavó en el suelo. El viento y la lluvia persistían. ¡Una borrasca de verdad! El agua, que caía a cántaros, pronto formó amplios charcos y pequeños riachuelos que se escapaban por las alcantarillas. Una nube de muchachos aguardaba a que la lluvia amainara, cobijados en la puerta de una escuela cercana. Cuando la lluvia cesó, se lanzaron corriendo en dirección a sus casas, evitando meter los pies en los charcos más grandes. Dos muchachos se refugiaron de las últimas gotas que se escurrían de los tejados, caminando muy pegados a las paredes de los edificios._

_Fue así como vieron al soldadito de plomo clavado en tierra, chorreando agua._

_-¡Qué lástima que tenga una sola pierna! Si no, me lo hubiera llevado a casa -dijo uno._

_-Cojámoslo igualmente, para algo servirá -dijo el otro, y se lo metió en un bolsillo._

_Al otro lado de la calle descendía un riachuelo, el cual transportaba una barquita de papel que llegó hasta allí no se sabe cómo._

_-¡Pongámoslo encima y parecerá marinero!- dijo el pequeño que lo había recogido._

_Así fue como el soldadito de plomo se convirtió en un navegante. El agua vertiginosa del riachuelo era engullida por la alcantarilla que se tragó también a la barquita. En el canal subterráneo el nivel de las aguas turbias era alto._

_Enormes ratas, cuyos dientes rechinaban, vieron como pasaba por delante de ellas el insólito marinero encima de la barquita zozobrante. ¡Pero hacía falta más que unas míseras ratas para asustarlo, a él que había afrontado tantos y tantos peligros en sus batallas!_

_La alcantarilla desembocaba en el río, y hasta él llegó la barquita que al final zozobró sin remedio empujada por remolinos turbulentos._

_Después del naufragio, el soldadito de plomo creyó que su fin estaba próximo al hundirse en las profundidades del agua. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron entonces por su mente, pero sobre todo, había uno que le angustiaba más que ningún otro: era el de no volver a ver jamás a su bailarina..._

_De pronto, una boca inmensa se lo tragó para cambiar su destino. El soldadito se encontró en el oscuro estómago de un enorme pez, que se abalanzó vorazmente sobre él atraído por los brillantes colores de su uniforme._

_Sin embargo, el pez no tuvo tiempo de indigestarse con tan pesada comida, ya que quedó prendido al poco rato en la red que un pescador había tendido en el río._

_Poco después acabó agonizando en una cesta de la compra junto con otros peces tan desafortunados como él. Resulta que la cocinera de la casa en la cual había estado el soldadito, se acercó al mercado para comprar pescado._

_-Este ejemplar parece apropiado para los invitados de esta noche -dijo la mujer contemplando el pescado expuesto encima de un mostrador._

_El pez acabó en la cocina y, cuando la cocinera la abrió para limpiarlo, se encontró sorprendida con el soldadito en sus manos._

_-¡Pero si es uno de los soldaditos de...! -gritó, y fue en busca del niño para contarle dónde y cómo había encontrado a su soldadito de plomo al que le faltaba una pierna._

_-¡Sí, es el mío! -exclamó jubiloso el niño al reconocer al soldadito mutilado que había perdido._

_-¡Quién sabe cómo llegó hasta la barriga de este pez! ¡Pobrecito, cuantas aventuras habrá pasado desde que cayó de la ventana!- Y lo colocó en la repisa de la chimenea donde su hermanita había colocado a la bailarina._

_Un milagro había reunido de nuevo a los dos enamorados. Felices de estar otra vez juntos, durante la noche se contaban lo que había sucedido desde su separación._

_Pero el destino les reservaba otra malévola sorpresa: un vendaval levantó la cortina de la ventana y, golpeando a la bailarina, la hizo caer en el hogar._

_El soldadito de plomo, asustado, vio como su compañera caía. Sabía que el fuego estaba encendido porque notaba su calor. Desesperado, se sentía impotente para salvarla._

_¡Qué gran enemigo es el fuego que puede fundir a unas estatuillas de plomo como nosotros! Balanceándose con su única pierna, trató de mover el pedestal que lo sostenía. Tras ímprobos esfuerzos, por fin también cayó al fuego. Unidos esta vez por la desgracia, volvieron a estar cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que el plomo de sus pequeñas peanas, lamido por las llamas, empezó a fundirse._

_El plomo de la peana de uno se mezcló con el del otro, y el metal adquirió sorprendentemente la forma de corazón._

_A punto estaban sus cuerpecitos de fundirse, cuando acertó a pasar por allí el niño. Al ver a las dos estatuillas entre las llamas, las empujó con el pie lejos del fuego. Desde entonces, el soldadito y la bailarina estuvieron siempre juntos, tal y como el destino los había unido: sobre una sola peana en forma de corazón._

El tinte malicioso en el rostro de Mery ante el ruborizado de Terry por el final de la historia valía mil cuentos de hadas, gustosa se los contaría todos con tan solo volver a verlo así de emocionado.

**-*Sabiendo todo eso, pondré a este soldadito entre mis más valerosos combatientes*- **exclamo con decisión, tratando con ello de no explicar el porqué de su sonrojo.

-**"No creo que haiga mejor lugar para él"-**le siguió la corriente, su pequeñín no deseaba avergonzarse más.

**-"Mery"- **llamo al sentarse sobre su cama.

**-"Dígame Amo Terry"- **contesto al ayudarle a quitarse su bata azul marino, pronto estaría el desayuno y la señora no perdonaría que Terry bajase con pijama.

**-*¿Crees que algún día seré tan valiente cono el soldadito?*- **murmuro apenado.

**-¨Usted ya es valiente¨- **asevero viéndolo a los ojos.

**-No estoy muy seguro- **pronuncio inquieto, nervioso, una extraña sensación le brotaba desde su barriguita hasta su cabeza, su padre era valeroso al defender el honor de su familia y el soldadito lo era por su bailarina, pero el por qué lo sería…

Mery comprendió al instante cual era el dilema de su pequeñín, sonrió comprensiva, acomodo uno de sus rebeldes mechones cafés tras su oreja, nunca fue madre Dios no le dio aquella bendición, pero al nacer Terry supo porque, todo su amor era único y exclusivamente para él.

**-Algún día usted también conocerá una bailarina, por la que atravesara caudalosos ríos, trepara peligrosas montañas y combatirá con feroces adversarios, todo con tal que ella le obsequie una de sus miradas- **declaro segura de sus palabras.

Terry alzo una de sus cejas confundido, a veces Mery no se daba a entender, por que haría todo eso él solo para que una _bailarina_ le sonriera, además que tenía que ver eso con ser valiente, definitivamente Mery era muy fantasiosa**-Mejor nos apuramos o si no mamá se enojara-** dijo volviendo al asunto que los tenía en su cuarto.

Mery embozo una sonrisa, llegaría el momento en que lo comprendería…

/

_Bien esta es la última parte de este Oneshot, Hoy veinticinco de Diciembre del 2011 nos adentramos a uno de los dolores más comunes en los niños de nuestros días, quise retratar a Terry de esta manera, porque siempre me imagine que el debió haber sufrido este tipo de cosas, las cuales al final forjaron su agrio carácter estando grande, y como la dulzura de nuestra Candy lo reforma, esperando haigan disfrutado de mi Oneshot, sus reviws serán el mejor regalo de navidad._

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet…._


	9. Chapter 9

_HOLA QUERIDAS LECTORAS, AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CONTI, Y DEBIDO A QUE ESTAMOS EN FIESTAS DE FIESTAS DEBEMOS HABLAR, PERO YA NO SIGO DETENIENDOLAS LAS INVITO A LEER..._

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO VII_

El imponente salón que se reflejaba atraves de sus verdes pupilas era impactante, se aproximo cautelosamente hasta uno de los tantos pilares que la resguardaban de la enorme altura que la separaba de tan esplendoroso lugar, se acomodo entre estos, en la lustrosa pista de baile se deslizaban con gracia varias parejas de infinitos colores, _¡El rojo era gris y el amarillo blanco!_, curvo sus delgados labios,_ ¿Pero cuál es el verdadero y cual la ilusión?,_ pensó pues lo que proyectaba aquel sitio parecía haber salido de uno de los cuentos de hadas que su madre acostumbraba contarle.

La luz de los candelabros colgantes hacían resplandecer los rostros de los presentes, el vals que rítmicamente dirigía a los bailarines parecía encantarlos con los singulares sonidos que producían quienes los tocaban, observo atenta los instrumentos y a sus dueños, le intrigaba además de causarle curiosidad, el saber cómo podían crear tan hermosos sonidos con esos extraños aparatos, busco entre los invitados a sus padres, maravillándose al verlos entre los danzantes, tan sonrientes, tan felices, sintiéndose igual que ellos se apego más a los soportes, cuanto los amaba y agradecía a Dios haberlos unido, una traviesa lagrima surco un camino por su mejilla, la dicha de saberse querida era inmensa a tal grado de no permitirle ver más allá, de hacerle comprender que lo que sus ojos veían como cuento de hadas seria más que una faceta en su vida, _serian su vida, _vida que podría llegar a odiar tanto como hoy amaba…

**-"Señorita Candice"- **fue la manera en que una de las mucamas que se hallaban con ella a la espera del anuncio del Duque llamo su atención, **-"debe tener cuidado en donde se recuesta, recuerde que permanecer impecable es muy importante"- **comento alejándola del barandal de mármol solido estilo Rococó, mismo estilo que imperaba en dicha mansión.

**-*Todo parece de ensueño*- **pronuncio deslumbrada al despegarse del pilar**-* se ven como mis muñecas de porcelana*- **menciono recordando las fantásticas muñecas de su cuarto, presente de su abuelo**-*es más, sus rostros brillan tanto como el de ellas*-**expreso tan espontáneamente que consiguió arrancar sonrisas a sus acompañantes.

Ambas mujeres estaban encantadas de ser las doncellas de la pequeña, aunque fuera tan solo por unos días, la niña desprendía tanta paz, emanaba una luz tan natural, su singular lindeza adornaban su humilde corazón, y una de sus sonrisas te transmitía esa tranquilidad que su presencia irradiaba, era todo un amor, la extrañarían de eso estaban más que seguras.

**-¿Le gusta lo que ve?-** pregunto al inclinarse a su nivel de lado izquierdo.

**-***Si, es precioso***- **ensancha sus labios, complacida por el panorama.

**-Que bueno- **dijo la joven tras ellas **–Por que todo lo que ve es en honor a usted- **explico al imitar la acción de su compañera, posándose a su lado derecho.

Candy parpadeo un tanto extrañada**-¿Por mi?- **pregunto dudosa.

**-"Así es Señorita"-** contestaron al unísono.

Sabía que fecha era, ya antes lo había celebrado junto a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, sin decir que ese día lo compartía con su querida Anni, más no podía creer que todo aquel desfile de colores, sonidos y aromas fueran por ella, acaso esa gente que se hallaba ahí estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué?, ella no los conocía, seguramente tampoco ellos a ella, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacían?, sus padres le habían hablado con anterioridad de ese día, lo que pasaría y las cosas que debía hacer, las practico hasta saberlas de memoria, pero en ningún momento se imagino que tanta gente presenciaría su actuar, mucho menos que celebrarían su cumpleaños, debía sentirse feliz o…

**-"¿le sucede algo Señorita Candice?"- **cuestiono una de las doncellas al notar su mutismo, sonriendo al percatarse de los nervios que la pequeña comenzaba a sentir ante lo que se avecinaba.

Era normal que una niña tan pequeña como ella se sintiera temerosa de una fiesta como aquella, tan solo cumplía siete años, y se lo estaban celebrando como si estuviera a punto de casarse, _¡Por Dios!_, si ni siquiera habían niños, como se suponía que eso era una fiesta para una niña, resoplo un tanto molesta, si que eran unos ególatras los Nobles.

**-*No se preocupe*- **pronuncio al colocar su mano sobre su hombro**-*Ya verá que cuando este allí*- **señalo el salón**-*sus padres estarán con usted, no tiene por qué temer*- **comento la que se hallaba a su lado derecho.

**-*Además es usted la homenajeada, todo cuanto haga será bien visto*- **exclamo la de su izquierda con tono prepotente.

**-*No digas esas cosas*-**reclamo su compañera, Lucy era una buena chica, solo que a veces no comprendía el protocolo de la Aristocracia.

**-"Damas y Caballeros…"-**la serena pero demandante voz del Duque capto la atención no solo de los invitados sino también de Candy y sus doncellas, había llegado el momento indicado, su presentación estaba por empezar…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-"Damas y Caballeros…"- **la excelsa figura del Duque se aprecio sobre el final de la colosal escalera doble, tapizada de rojo imperial, la música, el baile y el murmullo entre los invitados se apagaron al escucharle.

**-*ante la honorable presencia de sus majestades*- **se inclino respetuosamente en dirección de los nombrados, quienes al otro lado de la estancia sentados en sus tronos contemplando gustosos la fiesta**-*Este día los he reunido con el firme propósito de presentarles a la siguiente sucesora del Ducado Lancaster*- **David apretó con más fuerza su agarre en Rosaly, no le gustaba para nada ese título para su hija, menos cuando sabía de antemano que su padre era muy persuasivo, tal vez no había sido buena idea llevarla y permitir su presentación**-*la encargada de continuar con el legado familiar, de velar por que esta siga sirviendo al Rey y al pueblo tan eficazmente como lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy, mis queridos invitados tengo el placer más grande entre los placeres de presentarles…*-**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Las piernas le temblaron, esas palabras eran su señal, debía bajar los escalones tal como su madre le enseño en tantas ocasiones los días anteriores, trago con fuerza al notar el silencio que acompaño la frase de su abuelo, eso le indicaba que todos esperaban por ella, apoyo sus manos en la amplia falda del delicado vestido rosa palo que portaba, y con el alma en vilo levanto esta para emprender su camino escalera abajo, rogándole a Dios que todo saliese bien, bueno que al menos no se tropezara…

La angelical imagen de su rizada cabellera al compas de sus cortos pero firmes pasos asentaban con mayor gloria su pequeña figura, el palpitar de su desenfrenado corazón se tornaba cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, pronto se escaparía de su pecho, más sus jades se mantenían fijos en el camino, suspiro al llegar a la unión de ambas escaleras y tal como lo práctico junto a su madre, se detuvo buscando la mirada de su abuelo, quien al ver su magnífico descenso le proporciono una orgullosa sonrisa.

**-"A mi nieta Candice Marian"- **expreso tratando de simular su emoción con su imponente tono de voz.

El estremecimiento que le causo escuchar su nombre fue tal que por unos segundos sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo roja, sin embargo la mano de su abuelo la trajo a la realidad, este había cogido una de las suyas ayudándola así a bajar los últimos escalones y aunque en su defecto, ella era muy diminuta a él no parecía importunarle**-¨Lo has hecho bien¨- **murmuro al tenerla a una altura adecuada gracias a los escalones.

A lo que Candy tan solo logro corresponder con una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa para luego ser conducida por su abuelo por entre el camino que la gente les formo a su paso, se vio conducida hasta el otro extremo del salón, en donde era esperada por los Monarcas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rosaly cerró los ojos por un instante, al ver a su hija sintió dicha y desdicha a la vez, los pequeños pasos de Candy resonaban en toda la estancia a causa del silencio que se apodero de ella al entrar la infante, su porte y fisonomía le abrirían muchas puertas, pero sería su corazón el que se ganaría a los dueños de estas, solo temía que en el proceso su hija se perdiera a si misma entre tanta puerta…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las reglas eran muy calaras, "_tan solo el patriarca de la Familia podía presentar al nuevo miembro ante los reyes", _precisamente eso era lo que sucedería en esos momentos, David resoplo inquieto, se encontraba en uno de los tantos balcones especiales del _"Salón The Roses" _junto a Rosaly, su Tía, primo y otros parientes de la Familia, estos estaban hechos directamente para la Realeza, cuyos representantes apreciaban dicha Gala desde ellos, y por ser el Lancaster el segundo en línea de sucesión a la Corona Inglesa, su prestigio y magnificencia era mayor que el de los otros, los demás invitados apreciaban todo desde la parte baja del Salón.

La dulce y tersa mano de su esposa se ajusto a su masculina pero suave mano, brindándose apoyo, comprensión en aquellos momentos, Candy no sería de su propia sangre, más su amor por ella era tan grande, temían que fuese despreciada o que le dijesen algo hiriente, y ellos impotentes ahí, sin poder protegerla, la angustia presionaba sus pechos, conocían a la Aristocracia, sabían marchitar hasta el clavel mas resplandeciente…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El repique de las medallas que colgaban sobre la banda roja con bordes dorados del Duque y el suave sonido del tul al acariciar el brillante piso fue todo cuanto escucho durante aquella interminable caminata en que fue objeto de mil y un distintas miradas por parte de los presentes, su madre se lo advirtió , sus ojos debían estar al frente en todo el recorrido, que tonta fue al cometer el error de desobedecerla, ahora sus mejillas le quemaban y una densa pero fría capa de sudor cubría su frente, está casi segura que sus pecas resaltaban mucho más por lo pálida que se sentía.

Los pasos de su abuelo se detuvieron sin previo aviso tomándola por sorpresa, haciéndola detener el suyo de manera estrepitosa, algo que la dejo tambaleando frente a las escalinatas, agacho su cabeza, perturbada por su acción.

**-Sin lugar a duda, vuestra nieta sabrá llevar al Ducado por buen camino- **manifestó el Rey al levantarse de su trono y caminar hasta el Duque, el cual al igual que todos los presentes se inclino al ver su acción.

**-*Se lo agradezco, su Majestad*- **respondió levantado su rostro ante la señal del Rey.

-**¨Debo felicitarle, la pequeña es preciosa¨- **exclamo la Reina desde su trono.

Aun confusa por la circunstancia se apeno ante el comentario, una vocecita en su interior le pedía que corriese, más su razón le impedía moverse, no podía hablar, su madre se lo había dicho, _"nada de hablar", _así que tan solo atino a inclinarse delicadamente mientras que con sus manos elevaba levemente su vestido, esa era la forma que su madre le enseño debía agradecer las palabras de esas personas.

**-*Muy bien educada*- **pronuncio al contemplar el temple de la chiquilla**-promete ser una refinada Dama- **los halagos del Rey provocaron murmullos entre los invitados, se rumoraba que el mismito Monarca podría ser el padrino de la Señorita Lancaster.

**-Pero basta ya de tanta palabrería- **silencio aquello molestos susurros**-Estamos reunidos para celebrar un cumpleaños, así que a festejar se ha dicho- **y con ello la orquesta nuevamente comenzó a tocar siendo acompañada por los aplausos de los invitados.

Candy parpadeo desconcertada al ver como el paso por donde llegaron se cerraba, dando lugar a la pista de baile, sintiéndose aun más pequeña entre tanta gente, su angustiosa mirada viajo hasta su abuelo, quien se desaparecía por un corredor junto aquel hombre que antes había dado inicio otra vez al baile, abandonada así es como se sentía, desesperada trato de pasar entre la gente, pero al igual que las grandes murallas de la casa de su abuelo, imposibles de atravesar, inútil tratar de escalarlas, así se proyectaban las espaldas de aquellas personas, tuvo la necesidad de buscar a sus padres, es más el de gritarles para que fuesen por ella, sin embargo la petición de su madre de no hablar, la silencio, no debía desobedecerla dos veces, tapo su boca con sus pequeñas manos enfundadas en largos y blanquecinos guantes , giro su rostro hacia los tronos, donde minutos atrás aquella dama la había halagado, más estos se encontraban vacios, desorientada subió las gradas hasta los sillones, tal vez de ahí podría ver a sus padres…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-"¿LA VES?"-**pregunto preocupada Rosaly, entre la multitud de personas que rodeaban a los danzantes.

**-NO- **contesto ofuscado, como se atrevía su padre a dejar a una criatura en un lugar así, máximo si le era desconocido.

**-¡OH DAVID!-**murmuro mortificada su mujer, desde el momento en que el Rey pidió que continuaran celebrando se lanzaron en busca de su hija, y tal como lo presintieron no llegaron a tiempo para rescatarla de la masa de gente que se agrupo en la pista de baile**-¡A DE ESTAR MUY ASUSTADA!- **Candy jamás había estado entre tantas personas.

**-"NO TE PREOCUPES"-**sujeto su mano para atravesar una barrera humana al frente de ellos**-"LA ENCONTRAREMOS"-**irónica situación la suya, siendo su hija la cumpleañera, está se veía perdida entre sus invitados y estos sin percatarse de nada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Respiro con dificultad al abrirse paso entre las piernas de algunas personas, aturdida fijo su vista en su entorno, ¿Dónde estaba?, camino a paso lento entre las cortinas que se mecían con la suave brisa nocturna, un majestuoso jardín se hizo presente ante sus ojos, las gradas de un gris oscuro a ambos lados de ella le tranquilizaron, estaba en el patio trasero de la segunda Casa de su abuelito, días antes este la llevo a conocerla, inhalo más serena, examino el lugar, el sitio estaba perfecto para descansar, "_cuando las cosas ahí adentro se calmen un poco entrare", _pensó feliz ante su decisión.

Se apoyo a uno de los tantos pilares de la pequeña estancia, contemplando gustosa la hermosa Luna llena que repartía su resplandor entre las tantas estrellas del cielo, todas brillando con tanta naturalidad, se veía aliviada con su hallazgo**-Seguro mami y papi me están buscando- **dijo al enfocar sus esmeraldas sobre los reflejos de una pequeñita estrella**-¿Qué estarán haciendo la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María?-**divago su mente al ver los rostros de su queridas madres, pues aun las amaba como tales, aunque ya tuviera una propia**-"Anni"- **que sería de su tierna hermana, también estaría celebrando su cumpleaños o habría cambiado hasta el día en que las encontraron, para olvidarse que era adoptada.

Concentrada se hallaba en su pasado cuando un sonido de pasos cada vez más cerca de ella la saco de su meditación, siempre le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, y ahora que se daba cuenta el lugar donde se hallaba estaba lo suficiente oscuro para su gusto, que distraída fue al no darse cuenta antes.

***-*Se supone que la Festejada debería estar allá adentro*- * **murmuro una aterciopelada voz tras ella.

Si bien en un principio el pánico recorrió sus entrañas la agradable voz logro que se armara de valor para voltearse, pestaño unas cuantas veces para visualizar mejor a dicha persona, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz proveniente del salón, diviso la imagen de un chico más alto que ella de impresionantes orbes color miel en contraste con su larga cabellera rubia y su piel blanco marfil, le hicieron pensar que una de las muchas estatuas del lugar le estaban hablando, cuanta perfección estilaba aquel joven frente a ella, la pena la embargo, acomodando por instinto uno de sus rizos tras su ojera, tratando de disimular su rubor***-*Me asuste entre tanta gente*-* **se excuso, algo le decía que era lo que debía hacer.

**¨-¨Te entiendo a mí tampoco me agrada estar entre tanta gente¨-¨**comento el jovencito al ladear su rostro, sonriendo de forma fantasmal.

Aquello impresiono a Candy, viéndose envuelta ante el misticismo que su personalidad reflejaba, lo estudio por unos segundos, no se parecía ni a su _"Príncipe", _ni a _"Corazón del Amanecer",_ nombre con que llamo al niño que conoció en el barco y a quien desagradecidamente no le pregunto su nombre, así que al convertirse en el nuevo dueño de su conejito había decidido decirle así,pestaño, era mayor que ella cuanto no podría decirlo, pero sin duda lo era, sería uno de los invitados a su cumpleaños, sonrío con tan solo imaginarlo.

"**-"Sonriendo te ves mucho más bonita"-"**

La frase la paralizo, las mismas palabras de su _"Príncipe"_ o_o **–¿como has dicho?- **o_o

***o*-Que tu sonrisa es muy bonita-*o***reafirmo el apuesto jovencito al ver el escarlata cubrir las tersas mejillas de aquella pecosa niña.

Que decir ante su respuesta, para que pregunto si se quedaría muda, bajo su mirada sumamente apenada, que le pasaba, que era ese revoloteo que inundaba sus sentidos.

**^_^-Toma- ^_^ **dijo al extender su mano frente a ella.

Candy elevo su mirada un poco para toparse con la flor más bella que sus ojos habían visto, la rara forma de su pétalos la hipnotizo, el extravagante color capto su atención, y su agradable aroma se le impregno, no nunca antes vio algo igual, ni la hermosa Rosa Heráldica se le comparaba **o/o- ¿Para mí?- o/o** cuestiono al tomarla ente sus manos.

**˃˽˂-Si- ˃˽˂**por la expresión de la niña, sabía que su presente le gustaba **o˾o- Que bueno que te gusta- o˾o **sintiéndose hechizado por tan sublimes gestos, la pequeña era un ramillete de flores Frescas, de fragancias sin iguales, que le envolvieron mágicamente entorno a ella, se ruborizo levente, jamás antes una niña le provoco tal sensación.

**-¡CANDY!-**la angustiada voz de Rosaly retumbo con fuerza a su alrededor, sacándola del encantador momento.

Aparto su mirada de tan rara flor y busco con ella la figura del dueño de tan deslumbrante regalo, sin embargo se desconcertó al verse sola, ¿Habría sido su imaginación?, sobo su obsequio, no todo había sido tan real.

**-¡CANDY!- **volvió a llamar su madre al pararse frente a ella **–hija ¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto alarmada al ver que esta no le contestaba.

**-Nada mami- **pronuncio al girarse, sintiendo como aquella natural brisa otoñal acariciaba con devoción sus mejillas, cerro sus ojos este sería otro hermoso recuerdo para su vida.

**-Candy ¿Y esa Orquídea?-**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO COMO PODRAN DARSE CUENTA EL CAPI SE TRATA DE UNA FIESTA, ASI QUE ME DIJE DEBES PONERLO CERCA DE AÑO NUEVO, PARA QUE TENGAMOS ALGO QUE CELEBRAR APARTE DEL NUEVO AÑO, ASI QUE ESPERO UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA CANDY DE PARTE DE USTEDES, Y QUE DICEN SOBRE LA PRESENTACION DE LA POBRECITA, YO ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME HUBIERA DESMAYADO ANTES DE PODER ATRAVEZAR EL SALON, PERO CONOCIENDO A CANDY, ESA NIÑA SE LAS SABE INGENIENAR, Y PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE QUIERAN MATARME POR EL CHICO DE LA ORQUIDEA, ANTES QUE LO HAGAN,-¡CONFIEN EN MI! XD, CREANME QUE LA INTEGRACION DE ESTE CHICO HARA SUMAMENTE INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA T_T..._

_¿SEAN DADO CUENTA QUE LLEVAMOS OCHENTA Y SIETE REVIWS?, BIEN ESTUVE HACIENDO CALCULOS Y PUES TAN SOLO NOS HACEN FALTA 13 REVIWS PARA LLEGAR AL CIEN, ASI QUE POR MOTIVOS FESTIVOS SI LLEGAMOS A LOS CIEN ANTES DE LAS 12 HORAS DEL 31 DE DICIEMBRE, SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, ¡QUE ESTA PARA JALARSE LOS PELOS! Y SI POR ALGUNA RAZON NOS PASAMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPI TAMBIEN SE IRA CORRIDO, QUE DICEN NO ESTA BONITA LA PROMOCION, PUES SI LES GUSTA APROVECHENLA, QUE NO ES DE TODOS LOS DIAS, BIEN CHICAS ESPERO SU PARTICIPACION *o*++++++++++++_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


	10. Chapter 10

_OwO..._

_Wooooooooooooo, amigas me sorprendieron ni siquiera llegamos al 31, se ve que les gusta el fic, y yo debo agradecer a todas las chicas que hicieron posible la siguiente entrega:_

_**Maria**_

_**alheli**_

_**Freya-X**_

_**jessy**_

_**Carmen**_

_**alejandra**_

_**himeko 76**_

_**RTH ALBA**_

_**ARUAL**_

_**LUCERO**_

_**OLIGRANCHESTER**_

_Y MI AMIGA anonima, me hubiera gustado que pusieras tu nombre, pero de todas formas gracisa chicas A TODAS LAS LECTORAS por su apoyo, ahora si las dejo leer tranquilas, ya platicaremos mas al finalizar el capi..._

**_DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS..._**

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO VIII_

El sonoro golpe seco que produjo la puerta al cerrarse sobresalto a Rosaly, que se hallaba tranquilamente bordando, con el corazón en la boca dirigió su mirada hasta el rígido cuerpo de su esposo, que al entrar azotando la puerta se recostó sobre esta para apaciguar su ira.

**-¡David!- **pronuncio Rosaly al acercarse y sujetar entre sus manos el rostro de su marido**-¿Amor que pasa?- **pregunto preocupada, David era un hombre de carácter noble, pocas veces se enojaba, por lo tanto verlo así la asustaba.

**-He hablado con mi padre- **respondió al apartar su cara de las manos de su esposa, tal acción no fue mal vista por Rosaly, sabía que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

**-Discutieron-**corrigió la Dama al sentarse frente a él.

**-Si- **restregó sus ojos con impaciencia, estaba ardiendo en cólera, siempre que hablaba con el Duque terminaba malhumorado, ¡Por Dios!, por que no podían ser un poco más civilizados.

Preguntar el porqué sería absurdo, ella ya conocía la razón que hacía que padre e hijo evitaran hablar**-** **Pensé que las cosas iban mejor ente ustedes- **susurro al tomar su bordado nuevamente.

-**Y así es- **expreso rendido**-es más no comprendo cómo empezamos a pelear-**declaro con los ojos perdidos.

**-¿Cómo así?-**cuestiono Rosaly

**-Veras- **inhalo profundamente **–platicábamos de la Villa- **confeso pensativo.

**-¿Y qué platicaban?- **

-**"La posibilidad de que vivamos allí"- **

Las radiantes pupilas e Rosaly se ensancharon asombradas por las palabras de su esposo**-¨Explícate¨- **pronuncio impactada.

David cerró los ojos y rememoro la plática con su padre…

_FLASH BACK_

_**-Se que fue inapropiado de mi parte dejar a Candice sola- **__razono el Duque al ver los ojos de su hijo__**-pero comprenderás que no podía abandonar a su majestad- **__pronuncio frívolamente._

_David resoplo, tratando de calmar sus nervios, seguía sumamente disgustado, por el actuar de su padre y por muy importante que aquello fuese, el desprenderse de esa forma de una criatura, solo demostraba su poca empatía hacia su hija__**-no busques escusas- **__corto con un gesto de su mano__**-lo que hiciste estuvo mal y punto- **__expreso con seriedad._

_**-Sigues igual de irrespetuoso, David- **__comento su padre al recostarse en su amplia y cómoda silla__**-Dejemos eso atrás, lo importante es que todo salió de maravilla y Candice supo comportarse como una Lancaster-**__dijo orgullosamente al recordar la conducta antes y después de su nieta en la ceremonia de presentación._

_Suspiro derrotado, el Duque siempre se salía con la suya en lo que se refería a llevarle la contraria, lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz, de todas formas nada malo le sucedió a Candy mientras estuvo lejos de ellos, con eso era más que suficiente__**-Si , se comporto muy bien, supongo que por eso el Rey y tú conversaron tanto-**_

_Sus palabras no fueron planeadas al contrario las había dicho solo para llevarle la corriente a su padre, más noto la incomodidad que se formo en el ambiente, pues al parecer su padre no deseaba hablar acerca de esa platica._

_**-Si- **__fue la encueste respuesta que recibió por parte del Duque._

_No le prestó importancia, si su padre no deseaba comentar su charla con el Rey, él no insistiría, los asuntos reales no eran de su interés, así pues se irguió dispuesto a retirarse, no necesitaba estropear la plática tan amena que habían tenido, irse era lo mejor._

_**-Espera David- **__lo detuvo._

_El aludido giro sobre sus pasos demostrando con ello que le prestaba atención- __**Te pedí que vinieras por otro asunto-**__le invito a que se sentase otra vez._

_David tomo asiento frente a él__**-Creí que se trataba del asunto de la fiesta-**__declaro serio al presentir que lo siguiente tal vez no sería de su agrado._

_Cuidadosamente Alfons tomo un documento amarrado con una cinta roja, estirándolo para que lo agarrara__**- Toma- **__expreso impasible._

_**-¿Qué es?- **__pregunto al tomarlo._

_**-Los títulos de propiedad de la Villa en América-**__pronuncio directo y sin preámbulos._

_Asombrado el blondo retiro el listón y reviso con precisión el papel, parpadeo desconcertado, en efecto eran las escrituras de la Villa Lancaster en Norte América__**-¿Qué significa esto?-**__extendió la cafesina hoja de papel, confundido por el actuar de su padre-__**Sabes muy bien que no puedo aceptar esto- **__gesticulo al comprender atraves de la silenciosa mirada que su padre le dio._

_**-No te equivoques- **__replico el Duque al reposar sus hombros sobre el escritorio__** -No es para ti- **__pronuncio tranquilo__**-Es para Candy- **_

_La respuesta que recibió lo atolondro __**-¿QUÉ?-**__había escuchado bien, para su hija, __**-¿Para Candy? "¡Padre, Candy apenas si ha cumplido siete años!" "¡Como esta eso que le entregas el título de propiedad a mi hija!"-**__estaba abrumado, no entendía nada._

_**-"Es su regalo de cumpleaños"- **__contesto con simpleza._

_**-"SU REGALO"- **__repitió incrédulo, restregó sus dedos sobre sus ojos, como olvidar que en el circulo social, en donde nació no era extraño recibir un título de propiedad a los siete años__**-No puedo aceptarlo-**__ le regreso el documento __**–Aunque sea para Candy, sabes que no podría mantener una propiedad como esa-**_

_El Duque enfoco su penetrante mirada sobre su hijo__**-Permíteme explicarte-**__se recostó en el amplio respaldar __**–No sería necesario que te preocupes por mantenerla, la verdad es que sola lo hace-**__aprecio los aturdidos gestos de David al no saber a qué se refería__**-te explicare, recuerdas cuando tú madre se empeño en ayudar al poblado cercano a la Villa- **__entrecruzo sus manos bajo su barbilla al ver como asentía__**-pues antes de que cállese enferma, se encontraba ajustando los últimos detalles para realizar un sembradío de manzanas en la hectáreas cercanas al pueblo- **_

_David tomo asiento otra vez, claro que recordaba ese proyecto, con aquel entusiasmo que la caracterizaba se esforzó por llevarlo a cabo, más aquella extraña enfermedad se la llevo antes de poder completarlo, pero que tenía que ver eso con esto__**-¿Y?-**__inquirió para que su padre continuara._

_**-El punto es, que al poco tiempo que te fuiste, tome la decisión de continuar con él, así que desde hace seis años que la Villa Lancaster cosecha una de las mejores manzanas de Norte América, James se ha encargado de administrarla, el negocio resulto ser tan productivo que no solo los pobladores se vieron beneficiados, sino también la Villa que recibe un porcentaje bastante generoso a pesar de que el poblado obtiene la mayor parte, en un principio todo era benéfico, ahora se ha convertido en una magnifica industria-**__desenlazo sus manos y las reposo sobre la silla__**-Le pedí James no te comentase nada, deseaba decírtelo en persona- **__exhalo lentamente__**.**_

_-¿__**Me estás diciendo que tú no sostienes a la Villa?- **__cuestiono impactado por la revelación de su padre._

_**-Exactamente- **__tomo el documento desinteresadamente-__**Desde entonces superviso todo- **__movió su cabeza para relajarse__**-pero ya los años me están cobrando factura, y no puedo continuar haciéndome cargo de ella-**_

_**-¿Y quieres que yo sea el nuevo encargado?- **__razono al instante._

_**-Es lo más correcto- **__apoyo seguro__**-siendo el padre de Candy, lo más indicado es que tú te encargues de sus bienes hasta que ella se case- **__explico según su lógica le indicaba._

_**-Sigo pensando que no es necesario-**__respondió tratando de sobreponerse al asunto._

_Alfons suspiro con cierta molestia__**-Piénsalo David, Rosaly y tú vivieron sus mejores años ahí- **__ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha__**-y según lo que Candy me ha contado, sería inmensamente feliz si regresan a ella-**__argumento complacido al notar como su hijo comenzaba a dudar de sus decisiones._

_Se acomodo en su asiento, no podía permitir que sus dictámenes se vieran afectados por las palabras de su padre-__**Si es verdad que Rosaly y Candy serian felices en la Villa, también yo lo seria-**__aflojo sus hombros__**-Pero tanto Rosaly, como yo tenemos una vida ya en Chicago, ella como Maestra y yo como Doctor-**__explico seguro de su actual vida._

_-__**Se que tu ya tienes una vida ahí, compromisos que cumplir- **__razono al escucharlo-__**Pero piensa, el poblado de Lakewood cada vez se hace más grande, Rosaly podría dar clases también ahí, si tanto es su deseo, y tú serias el Doctor del pueblo, según sé no hay ninguno por los alrededores, no se te apetece tener tu propio consultorio- **_

_Ensancho los ojos sorprendido con la información__**-¿Creí que el Señor Mattews era el Doctor del pueblo?- **_

_-__**Lo era-**__pronuncio pensativo__**-Hace dos años que falleció-**__comunico con aires de resignación, el hombre fue muy buena persona en vida._

_**-No lo sabía-**__admitió con pesar, conoció al Doctor Mattews desde niño y sintió gran aprecio por él, en su estadía en la Villa, no hubo tiempo a que se informara de todo sobre el poblado._

_**-Ahora lo sabes-**__ se levanto despacio de su confortable sillón__**-Me enterado de casos, en los que mueren los pacientes al tratar de trasladarlos al hospital más cercano, cuando si hubiera una clínica allí se salvarían-**_

_El semblante contrariado de David aseguro al Duque que sus palabras estaban logrando su objetivo, calando hondo en la bondadosa alma de su sucesor, pues para él continuaba siendo el siguiente Duque, aprovecharía hasta su última carta para que su hijo aceptase lo que por derecho le correspondía, máximo ahora que tenía que velar por el bienestar de su nieta__**-Hijo eres un magnifico Doctor, tú reputación te precede- **__y si manipulando obtendría su meta__**-Podrías ampararlas con tú servicio mientras tú te vales del negocio de la Villa- **__no dudaría en hacerlo._

_La tentadora propuesta comenzaba hacer mella en sus decisiones, todo cuanto hizo, hacía y haría siempre se abocaba por el bien de los más necesitados, ahora el poblado que su madre tanto se esforzó por ayudar estaba necesitado, difícil situación en la que se hallaba._

_**-Debes recordar que como el próximo Duque de Lancaster, tu deber es velar por todos aquellos que sirven al Ducado-**__agrego el Longevo con solemnidad._

_Y ahí lo comprendió todo, el trasfondo de aquella preocupación por los demás, bien lo había confundido con su actuar, entendió por que el Duque insistía tanto en el tema, se sintió hastiado, la ira que tanto le costó mantener a raya se disperso por su ser y totalmente colérico se levanto estrellando sus manos contra el escritorio- __**DE ESO SE TRATA TODO ESTO ¿NO ES ASÍ?- **__lo señalo acusadoramente__**-JAMAS PODRAS ACEPTAR QUE NO DESEO NADA DE ESTO- **__escupió las palabras con rabia__**-SIGUES IGUAL DE …-**_

_**-No permitiré que me faltes el respeto- **__se giro drásticamente, enfrentando la iracunda mirada de su hijo con sus estoicas facciones._

_Ambos sostuvieron su mirar, ninguno daría tregua ante el orgullo herido, no estaba en su naturaleza.._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-Mi padre siempre tiene un As bajo la manga- **expreso perturbado**-Lo peor del caso, es que ese As ahora esta entorno a algo sumamente importante para mí- **dijo al ladera su rostro.

La cálida mano de su amada viajo hasta su ondulada cabellera y como si se tratase de un pequeñín, acaricio aquellas destellantes hebras doradas, reflejos del mismo sol**-** **Serás tú quien tome una decisión tan importante como esta-**detuvo su mimo un segundo en el que su mano desocupada se poso sobre su mejilla-**Más siempre ten presente que decidas lo que decidas, Candy y yo te apoyaremos- **eran una familia, todo cuanto mortificará a uno lo hacía con los demás, y si su esposo se hallaba confundido, además de perturbado, ellas estarían allí para ayudarlo.

Exhalo más tranquilo, saber que Rosaly no le presionaría para que tomase una decisión fue suficiente sosiego, debía decidirlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo que decidiera traería consecuencias-**¿Dónde está Candy?- **escudriño la alcoba, antes de ser llamado por el Duque ella se encontraba con ellos.

Rosaly se abrió camino entre las piernas de su esposo para sentarse en ellas_-__**En su habitación, duerme la siesta**_**- **respondió al posar un húmedo beso en sus labios, habían tenido tan poco tiempo para ellos en estos meses…

Se aferro con destreza a la delineada cintura de Rosaly, acortando la distancia que el fugaz beso les dejo_**-¿Pudiste averiguar cómo obtuvo esa Orquídea?-**_cuestiono al frotar su nariz con la de ella.

El placentero roce produjo un cosquilleo en su estomago, amaba esa ternura en él**-**_**Simplemente se que fue un jovencito el que se la dio**_**-**contesto al estremecerse con los suaves besos que recibía su cuello.

**-**_**Me extraña que nadie viera a ese chico**_**-**recorrió con sus grandes manos la espalda de su mujer, desde su estrecha cintura hasta sus hombros, ejerciendo presión en ellos para acercarla más a él**-**_**No me parece correcto que un jovencito obsequie una flor a una niña**_**-**manifestó al acorralar los deliciosos labios de Rosaly entre los suyos.

El bien conocido sabor de ambos se mesclo en sus bocas con el armonioso ritmo que dos viejos amantes conocen_**-¿Por qué?-**_pregunto apenas sus labios se vieron liberados por los insaciables de David.

**-**_**Acaba de cumplir siete años, no me parece que Candy se cortejada a esa edad**_**-** distanciado por tan solo unos centímetros, dispuesto a borrar ese espacio entre ellos otra vez, se inclino nuevamente.

_**-¿Por qué crees que la estaba cortejando?**_**- **elevo su rostro provocando que David besara aquella sensible quijada.

_**-"Tramposa"-**_murmuro al descender por su cuello como lo hizo al principio.

_**-¡Contesta**_**!- **entono al envolver sus brazos tras su cabeza, si permitía que continuara devorando sus labios no terminarían de hablar.

_**-¨Solo no me agrada¨-**_expreso disconforme por no obtener lo deseado.

_**-"Mientes"- **_mordió su labio inferior, las caricias iniciaban a desatar en ella la necesidad de más**-**_**"Te causa celos el interés de los jovencitos por Candy"-**_ mejor decirlo, después de todo el nunca lo admitiría, y ella deseaba más de él.

_**-"Celos"**_**- **se alejo un poco de la aterciopelada piel de su esposa, no eran celos, simplemente esos detalles a su parecer eran los menos indicados para una niña**-**_**¿Bromeas?-**_ repuso al notar cuan sonrojadas estaban las mejillas de su esposa, pronto obtendría más que un beso.

_**-*Debes aceptar que Candy es una encantadora niña, que al crecer se convertirá en una hermosa jovencita*-**_ bajo su rostro hasta pegar su frente con la él _**- *No podrás alejarla de todos*-**_ afirmo al perderse en el verde mirar de su amado.

_**-*Ya veremos***_- pronuncio al desencadenar las ansias contenidas instantes atrás, no podría espantar a los mocosos que se le acercasen ahora de pequeña, pero otro cantar seria siendo ella una Señorita.

**-"*MAMI*"- **la puerta abriéndose y un sonoro golpe seco inundando la habitación fue el recibimiento que Candy tuvo al entrar **¿o_o?- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, Mami?- ¿o_o?...**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**-Lograste hablar con el hijo del Duque, Richard- **

**-No, entre tantos invitados, no puede reunirme con él-**

**-Magnífica oportunidad la que desperdiciaste, quien sabe cuando se vuelva a presentar una-**

**-Ya veré como arreglo una cita con él-**

Giro su rostro a la ventana del coche, le era más entretenido ver el paisaje que escuchar a sus padres, más bien dicho a su padre, esa señora no era su madre daba gracias a Dios que fuese así.

**-Terry debió acompañarnos- **expreso el Duque Grandchester al ver de reojo a su hijo-**Con él habría sido mucho más fácil acercarnos- **razono ante la colérica mirada de su esposa.

**-Hablas enserio**- rebatió la Duquesa al ver con desprecio la figura del pequeño-**Planeabas recompensarlo luego de su terrible comportamiento en el parque-**la mezquina sonrisa de la mujer se enmarco aún más- **Era necesario castigarlo-**

Terry volteo a ver a su padre, buscando algún tipo de gesto que le indicara que le interesaba, se enfadaría o simplemente no le prestaría atención como venía haciendo los últimos días, su respuesta llego al instante, su padre fijo su vista en la ventana sin decir nada, más claro no podía ser, le importaba menos que un rábano.

Giro su rostro al frente solo para contemplar el complacido rostro de la Duquesa, sintiendo tremendas ganas de borrársela a golpes, regreso su vista al follaje, claro que fue castigado, demasiado severo para su gusto, pues aun le dolía la espalda por los reglazos que su madrastra le dio al saber de su travesura junto a sus amigos, suspiro como le habría ido a ellos, _"espero mejor que a mí", _pensó.

**-La nieta del Duque Lancaster es muy bonita-**cantaleo la mujer con irritable hipocresía**-Seria ****la perfecta prometida par Richard Jr- **comento emocionada mientras veía a su esposo.

**-Sabes que eso sería imposible-**corto Richard con brusquedad-**Primero por qué Richard Jr, no es mi primogénito y Segundo, el Ducado Lancaster pertenece a la Casa Real-** su posición social erra de las mejores, más no rozaba con la realza solo con la nobleza.

L a mueca de molestia en el rechoncho rostro de Celia divirtió al infante, cada vez que hacia esos gestos se veía más gorda-¡No** tenias que recordarme que Richard Jr no es tu primogénito!-**recalco furiosa.

**-** ¡Pues no vuelvas a olvidarlo y basta de tonterías como esa!**** **–**rugió malhumorado.

La intimidante voz del Duque Grandchester la incomodo, haciendo que se removiera inquieta en su asiento –**Lo lamento, querido-** susurro sumisa.

El trote de los caballos fue todo cuanto escucharon antes de que la Dama volviese hablar**-**La chiquilla se ha comportado como toda una Señorita**-**Terry resoplo frustrado, cuando esa mujer decidía hablar lo hacía hasta por los codos, que fastidio, observo a su padre, al igual que él, el Duque buscaba refugio en su ventana para evitar marearse con tanta palabrería, eran hombres de pocas palabras.

Hizo caso omiso a cuanto aquella decía, su vista se desvío a un gratificante panorama, el templado clima de su tierra natal acariciaba con ternura su rostro, la desquiciante voz de su madrastra fue desapareciendo con el rumor del viento, sus sentidos se difuminaron con el noble entorno verde del bosque, que separaba la Mansión Grandchester de la ciudad, tan profundamente verde como las pupilas de su linda _"Corazón del Amanecer",_ al no saber el nombre de su pequeña Hada, la nombro con el de su pequeño peluche de felpa, era más apropiado para ella que para el muñeco, además de que Mery al trasladarse como la nueva cocinera a la Mansión, lo hallo abrazado una noche al conejito, provocando que lo obligara por así decirlo a confesarle la verdad, desde entonces ella le molestaba con esa frase…

Cada que se encerraba en sus pensamientos su inverosímil imagen se proyectaba en su mente_… _

_De largos rizos rubios…_

**-*Viste su cabellera rubia rizada parecida a…*-**

_Sus sonrosadas mejillas sobre la firme tez perlada de su rostro…_

**-*Su rostro es idéntico al de sus padres, una mescla perlada con diminutas chapitas rojas*-**

_Sus ojos el firmamento más puro visto por el hombre, de espesor verde brillante, revoloteaban por su cabeza siempre que cerraba sus ojos en busca de la paz que ellos inspiraban a su ser…_

**-*Y esos ojos verde brillante, son la prueba más fiable de su descendencia*-**

El destino se mofaba del pequeño Terry, quien ensimismado en sus añoranzas por _"Corazón del Amanecer",_ no prestaba atención a su madrastra que entusiasmada hablaba de la Heredera del Ducado Lancaster, _la misma esencia, el mismo ser, la misma niña…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Y bien que dicen, no esta cañon la desicion que debe tomar nuestro David, siendo como es que piesan que hara?, y podran impedir que Candy vuelva a interrumpirlos de esa manera, quien sabe?, pobre Terry, miren que si no lo hubieran castigado el niño habría podido ver a su Hada_

_n_n_

_HABER CHICAS COMO YA ME DI CUENTA QUE OS GUSTAN LOS RETOS, Y DE SER TAN PARTICIPATIVAS, LES PROPONGO UN TRATO SIMILAR, SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ LES PEDIRE 20 REVIWS ANTES DE LAS DOCE DEL 31 DE DICIEMBRE, YA SABEN ACEPTO DE TODO DESDE TOMATASOS POR PEDIR TANTO HASTA CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SOBRE EL FIC..._

_Bien estare atenta al fic para no tardarme tanto como hoy..._

_HASTALA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


	11. Chapter 11

n_n! QUE ALEGRIA LLEGAMOS A LA META CHICAS, AGREDECIMENTOS ESPECIALES A LAS SIGUIENTES LECTORAS QUE LO HICIERON POSIBLE...

_**Rosy JImenez**_

_**MARIA**_

_**Zuci**_

_**R.**_

_**alheli**_

_**ascella star**_

_**rita miler**_

_**oligranchester**_

_**carmen **_

_**Gema Grandchester**_

_**jess**_

_**RTH ALBA**_

_**nancy**_

_**lucero **_

_**ana**_

_**Alejandra **_

_**Kimberly Brower**_

_**Freya-X**_

_Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDO GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, EL FIC PARA USTEDES CHICAS..._

_BIEN ANTES DE QUE LEAN LA CONTINUACION, DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTE CONTIENE UNA ESCENA FUERTE... SUPLICO SU COMPRENSION, YA LES EXPLICARE AL FINALIZAR, QUE LO DISFRUTEN..._

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO IX_

La cantarina vocecita de su nieta le distrajo de sus deberes, cerró el libro, se estiro un poco y echo un vistazo al ventanal, perseguida por su madre mientras el padre las vigilaba desde la sombra de un árbol, la escena trajo a su mente miles de momentos, en los cuales el compartía de la misma forma con su esposa y el pequeño David, aquellos recuerdos valían más que toda la riqueza acumulada por el Ducado, pero pensarlo distanciaba mucho de poder decirlo, educado para dirigir, disciplinado para ser el primero, leal a todo cuanto su Majestad le pidiese, así fueron los soportes que fomentaron dentro de él, columnas difíciles de derribar.

Los tiernos gestos en la carita de Candy cambiaban con los movimientos de las blancas nubes, saltaba emocionada al compas de la voz de su madre que con infinita alegría tarareaba una canción, se alejo aterrado de la ventana tal como si un fantasmal espectro se reflejara en ella, podría cumplir con su deber esta vez, tendría la fuerza suficiente, no estaba tan seguro.

Solo en su estudio, Alfons meditaba minuciosamente su conversación con el Rey, claro que compartía los intereses propios con el Monarca, y por supuesto que el asunto lo ameritaba, ya antes se evitaron guerras con esas medidas, no habría problema con volver hacerlo, y aun con todo a favor de la propuesta de Eduardo VII, su mente continuaba gritándole que no lo hiciera, que hacerlo acabaría con la armonía que Candy impregnaba otra vez en su corazón, que la perdería no solo a ella, también a sus padres, que harían todo para protegerla.

Escondió entre sus manos su compungido semblante, nunca antes sus sentimientos se habían revelado de tal manera, es que acaso su deber se vería obstaculizado por ellos, agitado se dirigió a su licorera, odiaba recurrir al pagano sabor de aquel elixir, sin embargo en esos momentos su tempestuosa cabeza urgía de aquel adormecente sabor.

Apresurado bebió el trago que apenas logro servirse, el incandescente liquido quemo su garganta al pasar por ella, turbado deposito el vaso sobre el mueble, que se tambaleo por la brusquedad usada, debía hallar la manera de solucionar aquello de forma diplomática, rehusarse solo acarrearía problemas a la familia, e imponerlo provocaría un distanciamiento definitivo.

Un tanto más controlado, gracias a los relajantes efectos del Oporto ingerido, se sentó ante la inminente penumbra que iniciaba a oscurecer su estudio, mantendría todo oculto, era lo más sensato que podía hacer, hallaría una solución, para eso era el líder de tan prestigiosa Familia, su hijo tomaría su lugar en el Ducado llegado el momento, y su nieta sería el pilar de una nueva alianza…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¡Estoy aburrido!- **exclamo perezosamente al recostar su cabeza sobre el libro que minutos antes estudiaba.

-**Siempre dices eso- **objeto su acompañante que a diferencia de él, gustaba de su lectura.

**-Tú no me entiendes-**replico cerrando sus achocolatados iris**-¡Los libros no se hicieron para mí!- **admitió frustrado.

**-"Corrección"- **lo señalo **–"Tú no fuiste hecho para los libros"-**pronuncio burlonamente.

**-Lo que digas "Ratón de Biblioteca"- **restándole importancia se acomodo entre las páginas del libro que sostenía su cabeza.

Steve se limito a sonreír por el apelativo impuesto por su hermano, no le disgustaba que lo llamase así, la verdad era que la mayoría de su tiempo la pasaba ahí, entre esas cuatro paredes repletas de estanterías con numerosas cantidades de libros, conocimiento infinito, sabiduría del pasado, presente y posiblemente del futuro, quien quitaba que el día de mañana él fuese el siguiente Isaac Newton con su teoría de la gravedad o como Galileo Galilei al contemplar el Sistema Solar, soñar para hacer realidad esos sueños, era lo más agradable de ser niño.

**-Steve-**

-**Mph…-**

-**¿Crees que Terry este bien?- **

La interrogante de Archí le quito las ganas de continuar su estudio, aparto su libro**-"Espero que sí"- **habían corrido con suerte aquella tarde, burlado a la gente del parque, a sus niñeras y sobre todo a la policía, lamentablemente no todo salió tan perfecto como esperaban, pues luego de deslizarse unas cuantas veces más sobre la colina en que se escondían, la madre de Terry se presento de la nada, arrastrándolo sin tiempo a poder despedirse, tampoco era como si ellos habían tenido mejor suerte, pues al llegar a casa, el grito al cielo que pego la Tía abuela al ver en qué estado se hallaban, hizo que se ganaran una reprimenda por sus actos, así que ahí estaban ambos cumpliendo con su castigo, más bien Archí lo sufría, Steve lo disfrutaba, y Anthony, él pagaba su sentencia de otra forma.

**-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Anthony con Elisa?-**la zorruna sonrisa de Archí, hizo que su hermano negase por su forma de pensar.

**-Quien sabe, ya la conoces, Elisa es una niña con muchos caprichos- ** con tranquilos movimientos Steve retiro sus lentes para limpiarlos.

**-Ja, "Pobre Anthony, mira que tener que tolerar a la Caprichosa de Elisa y al llorón de Neal en un mismo día- **levanto su cabeza haciendo gestos dramáticos que enmarcaban más su pena por el primo ausente**-¡Peor castigo no puede haber!-**

-"**Pensé que esto"-**señalo las ringleras de libros a su alrededor**-"Era el peor castigo de todos para ti"- **pronuncio juguetonamente.

**-¨Pues si me dan a elegir entre esto y ellos¨-**encogió sus hombros**-¨Escojo esto, estar con ellos es frustrante¨- **manifestó con las cejas fruncidas.

**-"Exageras"-**no es que el gustase de su prima, pero apenas tenía siete años y Neal, sin duda un caso especial, nada más.

**-"Quédate toda una tarde con ellos y me cuentas"- **comento el pequeño Archí al pararse removiendo todo su entumecido cuerpo, aproximándose luego al balcón.

**-¿Qué haces?- **pregunto Steve al ver como su hermano abría la ventana, inspeccionando a ambos lados, subiendo a las rejas de esta.

**-"Irme, vienes"- **restándole importancia al tono preocupado de Steve, se sujeto de los barandales para poder saltar.

**-"Espérame"- **no estaba acostumbrado a escabullirse de aquella forma, pero después de tanto resbalarse por la colina el otro día, su miedo a las alturas desapareció por arte de magia.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**

-**"POR ANTHONY"-**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Revolvió desesperado su cabellara, tres horas, tres enloquecedoras horas llevaba ahí sentado escuchando parlotear a la Tía Abuela y a su Tía, que lindas de la vida hablaban y hablaban sin parar, volteo a ver a Neal, que sentado como un caballero, sin mencionar que le colgaban las piernas del sillón, oía todo sin una pizca de aburrimiento, suspiro acaso no era un niño, no estaba tan hastiado como él, desvío sus celestes prismas hasta la más chica de la casa, Elisa, sin mentir, gozaba de la conversación su sonriente rostro, lo gritaba, más claro no podía ser, vivían en mundos distintos, debía encontrar la forma de zafarse de aquel martirio, que castigo más cruel el suyo, prefería estar encerrando con Steve y Archí en la biblioteca, al menos con ellos la tortura de leer se toleraba.

-**Los Lancaster presentaron hace dos días a la sucesora- **

**-Así es, La Familia Andrey fue invitada, más solo he asistido yo en representación de todos- **reposo sus manos sobre el negro vestido que portaba**-El luto por el fallecimiento de Pauna, aun no finaliza, no es apropiado que la familia asista a fiestas- **

El nombre de su madre le hizo prestar atención a la conversación**-La pequeña tiene la misma edad de Elisa, ¿verdad? Tía abuela- **pregunto emocionada la Señora Legan.

**-Efectivamente- **la distinguida Elroy Andrey comprendía el por qué de esa pregunta por parte de su sobrina**-La Señorita Lancaster es la heredera de una magnifica dinastía- ** claro que deseaba que sus nietos fuesen amigos de la pequeña.

Se irguió excusándose y acercándose al ventanal dejo fluir las traicioneras lagrimas que al oír el nombre de su madre se escaparon, como lo hace la lluvia del cielo, sin aviso, sin contemplaciones, todo tan doloroso, tan imposible de aplacar, corrió un poco las cortinas que cubrían la vista.

El jardín de la casa Andrey en Londres era lúgubre a comparación del resplandeciente en América, la mescla de fragancias le devolverían la exquisito aroma a rosas que su madre desprendía a su paso, estrujo la tela entre sus dedos, el no quería estar allí, él quería regresar a Lakewood, al jardín de su madre, a maravillarse con su obra, a recordarla entre esos extensos mares de rosas multicolores que rodeaban la casa, que triste resultaba ser niño en ocasiones así, pues otros decidían por él , argumentado que era mejor para él, nadie se tomo la molestia de preguntarle si así era.

Con el nublado cielo en sus ojos, visualizo dos manos que le hacían señas desde los arbustos, volteo a ver a los presentes, que seguían sumergidas en su aburrida charla, se escurrió ente las gruesas telas de la ventana para abrirla y salir al balcón, donde sus primos lo aguardaban sonrientes.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?- **interrogo al estar a su lado.

**-"Que mal agradecido eres"-**reclamo el castaño con fingidos gestos de dolor.

**-¨Déjate de bromas Archí, que si nos descubren es doble castigo¨-**comento al recostarse en la pared.

El trió sonrió ante la imperiosa verdad, más no les importaba tanto como debía, ya en algunas ocasiones se habían librado de dichas reprimendas**-¿Qué hacías?-**

-**"Aburrirme"-**comunico al ver para adentro, la interminable platica seguía su curso, sin prestar atención a su desaparición, seguramente la niña esa era muy importante.

Los hermanos Cornwall imitaron la acción de Anthony y cuidadosamente se apartaron del balcón, estar ahí no era buena idea, menos si se daban cuenta de su presencia, "_mejor pedir perdón, que permiso", _ pensaron los tres al correr entre las flores, una extensa planicie les dio la bienvenida al detener su frenética huida, celeste y verde contrastando en la mejor forma creada por Dios.

**-"Juguemos"-**entono Archí al sacar una pelota de entre los matorrales, arrojándola hasta las manos del Blondo, quien la agarro diestramente, nada peculiar tenía el balón entre sus manos más su mirada se perdió en las imágenes que este le reproducido en su mente, la pelota de un amigo, de su amigo, de Terry, como le habría ido a él, su madre parecía demasiado molesta…

**-Lástima que nos hace falta un jugador- **expreso Steve al pararse frente a su primo.

**-"SI"-**apoyo el castaño al unírseles, jugar entre tres a la pelota se complicaba por los equipos, siempre los tres, nunca antes cuatro, y ahora la falta del recién conocido era palpable.

**-¡Empecemos!-**grito Archí dando un manotazo al balón, cayendo este al suelo, sin que el que lo sostenía se moviera, perdido en sus pensamientos, Anthony no sintió cuando el arrebatado movimiento del castaño hizo caer la pelota.

Compartían el mismo dolor, más no la misma pérdida, Terry demostró ser no solo un valioso compañero de juegos, sino también un comprensivo amigo, tal y como lo eran los chicos que frente a él, reñían por el control del orbe.

-**"No"-** su grito paro al instante a sus compañeros, que confundidos lo observaron, últimamente el carácter dulce y travieso de Anthony se transformaba en un torrente de arrebatos extraños en él.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntaron al unisonó.

**-¨Debemos ir por él¨- **pronuncio al emprender el viaje de regreso.

**-¿Por quién?-** bien su primo empezaba a asustarlos.

**-"Por Terry"- **informo serio sin voltearse a verlos.

Sorprendidos le miraron caminar, Anthony y su recién encontrada determinación les atraerían muchos problemas, pintorescas sonrisas adornaron sus rostros al iniciar su marcha tras él, seguramente ya tendría en mente como hallarlo, y como ayudarlo, Steve elevo su mirada al cielo Londinense, percatándose de algo, aquello que tuviera planeado su primo tendría que esperar hasta mañana, el celeste cielo comenzaba declinar sus colores ante el azul oscuro de la cercana noche, que pronto haría acto de presencia…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Agitada entre las blandas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, turbada se levanto del lecho, tambaleante busco entre la espesa negrura signos de vida, que espantosa pesadilla, el latente dolor en su pecho continuaba martirizando su mente.

Tan real, todo había sido tan real, presurosa abrió la puerta de su alcoba, y como si se adentrara a una caverna, fría, de negras dimensiones, anduvo por el largo corredor repleto de espeluznantes formas, toda y cada una con un toque siniestro que revivían su alucinación.

¿Dónde estaba? Cubrió su boca ante el sonoro llanto que el alma expulsa al saberse pérdida, como es que de noche aquel pasillo bien conocido por ella se convirtió en un paraje desolado.

¿Qué hacer? Si ante las tantas puertas que su perturbada cabeza le mostraba, no hallaría la de ellos, y si llegaba tarde y no lograba salvarles**-¡NO!- **pronuncio entre llanto, ella los hallaría, no permitiría que nada malo les sucediera.

Sonoras pisadas aumentaron su preocupación, entre la oscurana que se alzaba ante ella el inicio de la escalera capto su atención, se acercaba, la espantosa imagen de la monstruosa creatura protagonista de su horror subía por las gradas, escalón por escalón los amenazadores pasos fueron arrebatándole el aliento, la silueta del aborrecible ser fue tomando su lugar en la penumbra, inmóvil se quedo al ver surgir la alta figura por sobre el suelo.

Paralizada por su propio miedo vio como la sombra se erguía en su totalidad frente a ella, como luchar con algo tan grande, contra lo desconocido, un espectro que imperturbable se paraba enfrente de ella, sus acuosas pupilas comenzaron a liberar más y más lagrimas, que por sobre su rostro formaban cataratas producto del temor que su ser emanaba, sin escapatoria alguna sus piernas se doblaron haciendo que callera sentada, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si se encontrase en el lugar más frio del mundo, sus grandes ojos se abrieron aterrados al ver como aquel fantasmal ser se inclinaba para alcanzarla, quiso pelear, correr, gatear lo que fuera con tal de poder escapar, más su cuerpo no reaccionaba, la traición más vil que podía sufrir cualquier víctima, que su propio cuerpo no respondiese a sus órdenes.

Impávida observo como la negra tez del aquella cosa se aproximaba al suyo, su aliento termino chocando contra eso, el pestilente olor que emanaba de aquel monstruo, golpeo su nariz irritándola, la desagradable mezcolanza de tabaco y alcohol inundaron sus fosas nasales, la temperatura empezó a tornarse más densa y su mente fue cayendo en un angustioso letargo, estaba a merced de aquello que en su delirio le arrebata a sus padres…

_**-*¡Vaya, Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí!*-**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Normalmente sus juergas terminaban al día siguiente, sin embargo en esta ocasión sus compañeros de juego le dejaron solo, lo que dio por terminado su entretenimiento, sin cómplices la diversión era menor gustosa, por lo tanto dispuso regresar a la mansión, esta noche dormiría sin el calor corporal de otro cuerpo al lado suyo.

Luego de subir con pesadez la enorme gradería, doblo a la izquierda en busca de su habitación, más antes de poder dar su siguiente paso visualizo un pequeño bulto al lado del barandal, enfocando su cansada mista sobre él, diviso la pijama rosadita con moñas blancas que temblaba a causa _¿de qué?,_ se acerco con rapidez, su rostro quedo casi pegado al del pequeño corderito que reflejaba miedo, sonrió complacido por provocar tal reacción en la chiquilla, siempre había gustado que tuviesen miedo de él, máximo si aquello le prometía una magnifica noche de placer…

Extasiado aspiro la deliciosa fragancia cítrica que estilaba el cuerpecito de Candy, _"Narcisos", _Candy la pequeña maravilla que llego a revolucionar la vida de su anciano Tío, desequilibrando la balanza de poder que ejercía su madre sobre el viejo, aborrecía a David y detestaba a Rosaly, el solo hecho de saber que ella era fruto del amor de esos dos, le ponía de malas, un estremecimiento por parte de la chiquilla le trajo a la realidad, que hacia ella allí y a esas horas.

_**-*¡Vaya, Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí!***_

Atrapo entre sus dedos uno de los finos rizos rubios de Candy, que impactada por su ronco acento se alejo cuanto le permitieron sus entumecidos músculos, la voz le resultaba vagamente familiar.

**-***_**Mira que saliste huraña*- **_reprocho al notar como la niña rehuía de su tacto.

Con brusquedad la atrajo hasta sostenerla entre sus manos, tan liviana e inocente, la resistencia que Candy impuso al percatarse de sus intenciones le divirtieron de sobre manera, sus pequeñas extremidades lanzaban arrebatados golpes, que lamentablemente por no tener un punto especifico a que darle, no daban mayor resultado.

**-*¡**_**Quédate quieta!*-**_murmuro al zarandearla con fuerza, lo cual atonto a la chiquilla.

Aprecio embelesado como las fuerzas de Candy comenzaban a ceder, sonrío satisfecho, pues a pesar de la completa oscuridad que los rodeaba, la blanca piel de la niña se exponía con total plenitud_**-*Ahora no te muevas*- **_ordeno al acercar su boca al cuello de la pequeña.

**-*Ti...o Al…fred*- ** dijo Candy con la voz quebrada y los manantiales de agua brotando de sus ojos, no había sensación de tranquilidad al reconocer a su captor, al contrario su miedo se incremento, pues ahora su monstruosa creatura tomaba forma, una humana, con rostro y temibles ojos verdes cual fuesen los suyos.

Alfred ensancho su torcida sonrisa, el que supiera quién era solo incrementaba su terror, aumentaba con ello su placer, cuanto disfrutaría mancillar el cuerpo de aquella creatura, dispuesto a iniciar con su macabro deseo, poso su boca sobre el cuello de la pequeña, quien al sentir dicha invasión, abrió espantada la boca, sin producir sonido alguno, pero antes de que se diera cuanta por reflejo se encontraba mordiendo la oreja del hombre a causa de su instinto por defenderse.

El desgarrador grito que provoco su mordedura, la libero de las garras de su Tío, que adolorido se contrajo contra la pared, asustada se arrastro hasta una columna que sostenía el busto de un hombre, cerró los ojos esperando que todo fuese un sueño y que al abrirlos estuviera en su cama.

El grito alerto a todos en la casa, haciendo que Alfred iracundo corriera hasta su habitación para no ser hallado ahí con la niña, mientras Candy abría sus ojos, cuando la voz de su padre la llamo.

Al sentirse envuelta entre sus brazos volvió a respirar aliviada, la pesadilla había terminado, sus padres estaban a salvo y el feo monstruo huyo gracias a ella, abrazo el cuello de su padre, quien preocupado le preguntaba qué había ocurrido mientras su madre le acariciaba repitiéndole que todo había sido UN MAL SUEÑO...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_, MATO AL DESGRACIADO ESE, MIRA QUE TENER LOS COJONES PARA HACERLE ESO A UNA NIÑA, SE LO QUE SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO MUCHAS, QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO, BUENO CHICAS TAN SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE ES PARTE DEL FIC, Y CON EL TRANSCURRIR DEL MISMO ENTENDERAN EL POR QUE, POR OTRO LADO LA PERTURBACION DE LA QUE SUFRE EL DUQUE TRAERA MUCHAS DESGRACIAS EN EL FUTURO A NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS PROTAGONISTAS, QUE AUNQUE APOYADOS POR LOS LEALES ANDREY SE LAS VERAN NEGRAS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS, SOLO ESPEREMOS QUE PUEDAN LOGRARLO *o*..._

_HE NOTADO QUE TODAS PIDEN CON URGENCIA UN RECUENTRO ENTRE CANDY Y TERRY, HASTA AHORA ME HE CENTRADO EN MOSTRALES QUE ES DE SU NIÑEZ POR APARTE, SIN EMBARGO HABRA UN CAMBIO AL LLEGAR AL CAPITULO 12, ASI ES CHICA EL CAPITULO 12 COMO NUESTRO AÑO 2012 SERA EL INCIO DE OTRA ETAPA EN LA VIDA DE ESTOS DOS, PERO ANTES DEBO TERMINAR EL 10 Y 11, PARA LO CUAL ESPERO CONTAR CON SU AYUDA, ASÍ QUE AQUI LES VA MI TRATO, YA QUE HOY ES FIN DE AÑO,NO PUEDO MENTIRLES, NO PODRE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI CONSECUTIVAMENTE COMO LO ECHO CON ESTOS TRES ULTIMOS, ¿POR QUE?, BUENO CHICAS ES DIA DE FIESTA Y MAÑANA DE DESCANSO, RECONOSCAMOS QUE NO PODRE, PERO SI PUEDO PROMETERLES TENERLOS LISTO PARA MIERCOLES 4 DE ENERO, POR QUE EL MIERCOLES, PUES DEBO MATRICULARME EL LUNES Y EL MARTES ME PRESENTO A TRABAJAR, QUE MAL NO, PERO ASI ES LA VIDA, EL PUNTO ES QUE TENDRAN 3 DÍAS, SI TRES DIAS PARA ALCANZAR LA SIFRA DE 30 REVIWS, SI COMO OYERON 30 REVIWS, PERO NO CUALQUIER REVIWS EN ESTA OCASION HE PEDIDO SU APOYO, VERAN EL CAPI 11 ESTARA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A NUESTRA PAREJITA,SERA SU DESPEDIDA,CON LA PROMESA DE VOLVERSE A VER, ASI QUE LA PROPUESTA, EL COMENTARIO O LA IDEA MAS ORIGINAL QUE PROPONGAN PARA QUE NUESTROS NIÑOS SE REECUENTREN SERA LA QUE UTILIZARE COMO BASE PARA CREARLO, ESPERO CONTAR CON SU PARTICIPACION, YA SABEN 30 REVIWS ANTES DEL MIERCOLES Y EL CAPI 10 ESTA ARRIBA, Y EL MEJOR COMENTARIO GANARA..._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**BIEN CHICAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ESTA AQUI PARA USTEDES, POR SER TAN BUENAS LECTORAS, DISFRUTENLO...**_

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO X_

**-¿Más Té Señora Andrey?-**ofreció indicando con una seña de su mano a la mucama que se acercara con la tetera.

-**"Se lo agradezco Duquesa"-**exclamo la elegante dama, al admirar como el espeso líquido era vertido en una hermosa tasa de porcelana china, que frente a ella hacia juego con la exquisitez del salón en que se hallaban.

**-¿Y usted Señora Legan?- **dirigiéndose a su otra invitada con la misma amabilidad de antes.

**-"Gracias su Excelencia"-**expreso adulante ante el gesto de su anfitriona.

Las tres damas, que sentadas alrededor de una bien decorada mesa redonda disfrutaban de un delicioso Té, en la bien conocida hora de tomarlo en Londres, el blanco mantel sobre el mueble destilaba pulcritud igual que todo arriba de él, la vajilla China con llamativos colores rosa cerezo, humeantes se alzaban con mimoso cuidado, el salón estilo oriental en donde la Duquesa de Grandchester les había recibido luego de su mensaje de querer hablar con ella era de fascinantes diseños, cada uno con el toque ingles que se esperaba de tan distinguida dama.

**-No sabe el alivio que siento al haber solucionado todo este mal entendido-**declaro la señora Elroy al depositar su tasa en el delicado plato.

**-Y creer que castigue a Terrence por eso- **expreso con fingida pena, ella nunca se arrepentía de mostrarle a ese bastardo quien mandaba.

**-Es por eso que cuando mi sobrino nos lo dijo, inmediatamente nos contactamos con usted- **explico la Señora Legan en desbordante arrepentimiento, tratando de simpatizar con la Duquesa.

-**Y les estoy muy agradecida con ello- **Celia sonreía con hipocresía, si no fuera por que aquella mujeres pertenecían a una familia muy acaudalada de escoses, ya las hubiera mandado al mismísimo infierno, el hablar de ese mocoso insolente le provocaba dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar que aquellas travesuras eran la escusa perfecta para poder azotarlo a su antojo, sin tener que ser amonestada por su esposo.

**-Espero que el castigo que se le impuso al joven Terrence le sea retirado- **externo la Señora Andrey con benevolencia, injusticia sería que el jovencito siguiera en el.

**-No se preocupe por eso Señora Andrey, mi hijo desde este preciso momento le ha sido levantado el castigo-**comunico alzando una mano para llamar a una de las doncellas presentes**-Decidle a Terrence que baje a la sala de estar, donde los jovencitos aguardan-**ordeno a una de ellas, quien de inmediato desapareció del lugar.

**-Y díganme Señoras que les pareció su estadía en Londres-**comento Celia al tomar uno de los sabrosos panecillos que al centro de la mesa se manifestaban sublimemente.

**-"Maravillosa, su Excelencia"-**pronuncio agradecida la Señora Legan al tomar un panecillo ella también.

**-¡Oh por favor! ¡Llámeme Celia!- **cantaleo la regordeta mujer con facciones un tanto toscas para una dama de su alcurnia…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La artificial oscuridad que aquellas pesada cortinas color marrón recreaban en su habitación, le permitían reposar a sus anchas, aun tenía una terrible jaqueca por la juerga del día anterior, vaya que sí se excedió, exhalo intentando con ello apaciguar las nauseabundas ganas de vomitar que tenía, le fastidiaba de sobre manera regresar lo ingerido de esa manera, los deliciosos bocadillos, los delirantes vinos, los senos saboreados, los sollozos y gemidos apaciguados en su boca que a pesar de tener el amargoso sabor al vino seguían vibrando ante los manjares degustado.

Sin embargo por hallarse en la Mansión Ashford su idilio no pudo continuar, tenía prohibido rotundamente traer a una de sus amiguitas ahí, su madre sumamente juiciosa se lo impedía, alegando que _"bajo el techo Sagrado de la Familia el no traería a ninguna prostituta", _que clase de hombre pensaba su madre que era, el jamás se metería con una mujerzuela, su deleite se hallaba en desflorar a lindas niñas consentidas, excéntricas damas de Sociedad, Viudas necesitadas y su nueva diversión, enamorar a estúpidas plebeyas, saciando sus deseos en ellas y luego botándolas como la basura que eran, sonrío gustoso, su última conquista fue una preciosa campesina, que de tan enamorada o interesada se le entrego sin preámbulos, cuanto disfruto tomándola sin consideración, lo más gracioso es que la muy tonta se delato ante sus padres que enardecidos la mandaron a un convento, y pensando que él la salvaría le escribía casi a diario, tal vez algún día se daría una vuelta por el dichoso convento, quien sabe tal vez alguna monjita necesitaba ayuda con sus rezos.

Acomodándose de forma que sus mullidos músculos se relajarán un poco paso su brazo derecho tras su cabeza, pero al hacerlo la camisa rozo su oreja, produciéndole un punzante dolor, retiro su extremidad y sobo con su mano la sensible carne, que magullada le recordaba con enojo su estadía en la Mansión Lancaster, si la estúpida mocosa no lo hubiera mordido, cerró los ojos memorando detalle a detalle la silueta de aquel pequeño cuerpecito con fragancia a _Narcisos_- **¡Maldita chiquiña!- **mascullo ásperamente salir de aquella forma, le pareció indecoroso para alguien como él, pero como dijo su madre "necesario", el escándalo causado por Candy le acarrearía problemas si después del relato de la niña se le veía a él con una mordida en la oreja, de lo que si podía estar agradecido era que la muy tonta creía que todo fue un mal sueño, pues según ella mordió al malvado monstruo, pero por la oscuridad en el pasillo no supo decir con exactitud en donde, y como si fuera poco la imbécil realmente no lo reconoció, ya que en ningún momento lo menciono, aun con todo eso cuan su madre le vio, advirtió lo importante que se marchara de inmediato, sino comenzarían a sospechar de él, que no sería nada bueno.

Se removió perezosamente sobre su cama, el simple recuerdo de aquel momento lo excitaba, continuaba sintiendo su blanda piel en sus manos, su embriagador aroma no le dejaba en paz, aquellas orbes verdes se reflejaban desde hacía tres días en sus ojos cada vez que los cerraba, golpeo embravecido el blanda colchón, jamás se había interesado en una niña y tenía amigos que gustaban de ese placer, por que está le cercenaba los sesos con su solo recuerdo, agito su cabeza dispuesto a borrar esas imágenes, esa maldita creatura era su peor obstáculo para alcanzar su deseo, de convertirse en el siguiente Duque Lancaster y para lograrlo debía deshacerse de ella y sus padres, de un salto se levanto de su sitio, las nauseas le ganaron, sin más remedio tuvo que correr hasta el baño, para arrojar todo lo consumido, hasta sus latentes recuerdos…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_En las pálidas tardes_

_Me cuenta un Hada amiga_

_Las historias secretas_

_Llenas de poesía;_

_Lo que cantan los pájaros,_

_Lo que llevan las brisas, _

_Lo que vaga en la niebla,_

_Lo que sueñan las niñas._

Detuvo su lectura del libro de poesía que su padre le regalo, luego de haber aprendido a leer, aquel diminuto librito "Azul..." escondía tras su tamaño se escondía un vasto tesoro de letras, de poesía pura, nacida del corazón del autor, siempre que podía leerlo lo volvió hacer, las liricas palabras dentro de él, lo cautivaban de tal forma que en cada frase que memorizaba, se retrataba con una imagen, unas más hermosas que otras, así como la que su mente evocaba al recitar esa parte del su poema favorito, todo en él le gritaba, que la dueña de sus pensamientos se deslizaba jubilosa por los sublimes jardines Ingleses.

Se aparto de su escritorio y con rapidez se aproximo a su cama, con sumo cuidado levanto los almohadones donde escondido descansaba su pequeño amiguito, lo sujeto con suavidad, aquel conejito dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás al ser sostenido por su torso, cerró sus ojos y se sentó, abrazarlo le producía un cosquilleo agradable, presentía que ella sería igual de suave al envolverla entre sus brazos, aquel confort que _"Corazón del Amanecer" _le brindaba, ni su padre le había hecho sentir antes, alejo al peluche unos cuantos centímetros solo para aspirar su fragancia _cítrica,_ le fascinaba, más con todo el pesar del mundo, no conocía que aroma era aquel, ¿Qué lo producía?, y tampoco lo identificaba, desilusionado le aparto para dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Que tonto se sentía cada vez que hacia la misma acción, cuando acongojado se acercaba al animalito de felpa, un niño grande no podía andar abrazando un conejo para reconfortarse, ni hablar de andar suspirando como idiota por una niña, golpeo con la palma abierta su frente, que importaba todo eso, esos dos seres representaban para él una parte importante de su corazón, la niña su paraíso y el peluche su llave, solo faltaba la puerta que lo conduciría a ella.

Suspiro resignado, pensar lo mismo todos los días, estaba resultando cansado, como la encontraría, tirándose espontáneamente sobre el fino edredón para meditarlo hasta que el suave llamado a su puerta le distrajo, se suponía que estaba castigado, nadie podía llamar a su puerta, a menos que fuese la "Cara de Cerdo" de su madrasta, y ahora que querría.

**-"Adelante"-**indico, para que entrasen.

**-Amo Terry-** la armoniosa voz de Mery le hizo sonreír.

**-"Mery"-** pronuncio con emoción al saltar sobre las largas faldas de la cocinera, llevaba casi dos días sin verla**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestiono al soltarse, en especial ella tenía prohibida la entrada**-Si te ven aquí estarás en problemas-** comento al jalarla y cerrar la puerta para no ser vistos.

-**Descuide amo, tengo permiso**- explico risueña con la acción del jovencito.

**-"Permiso"-** repitió**-"¿Quién te lo ha dado?- **

-**"Su mad…"- **aclaro su garganta al mirar como los zafiros azules de Terry se endurecían con esa palabra- **"La Duquesa"- **corrigió para no importunar el momento.

**-¿Por qué?- **que se traería entre manos esa mujer, nunca lo dejaba libre antes de finalizar su castigo, no se saltaba las reglas.

**-Al parecer unas damas han venido a interceder por usted- **respondió arreglando las sabanas blancas de la cama- **según he entendido, lo que paso en el parque fue un "terrible equivocación"-**informo al guiñarle un ojo.

**-"Una terrible equivocación"- **parpadeo confundido, que tonterías eran esas, no había error, aquel día hizo de las suyas, nada de equivocaciones**-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- **

-**Las damas que esta con la Duquesa, se han escusado, pues sus hijos dicen que tú los salvaste, que en ningún momento aquello que hicieron fue una travesura-**

Guardo silencio, analizando las palabras de Mery, quien por su tono de voz no se creía tampoco el cuanto de esos chicos, "chicos", sus pupilas se dilataron cuando un as de luz alumbro su cabeza, una diminuta curva se formo en sus labios, claro, quienes más podrían hacer algo así**-"Esos tontos"-**susurro con alegría.

**-Decías ¿?- **la mujer se acerco con una chaqueta entre sus manos.

**-"Nada"- **respondió para observar lo que hacía su cocinera favorita**-¿Para qué es eso?-**señalo la prenda.

**-Contra el frío- **contesto juguetonamente.

**-¡Eso ya lo sé!-**como le gustaba sacarlo de quicio**-Lo que quiero saber es ¿Para qué?, si estando en mi cuarto no la necesito-**

-**Es porque tiene visitas- **le ayudo a colocársela.

**-¿Visitas?- **ajusto su chaqueta el mismo.

**-"Si"-**los cansados ojos de Mery tintineaban de gozo, algo se traía.

**-¿Quiénes son?- **

**-"Hay niño, que no me has escuchado cuando te explique, por que ya no estás castigado"-**soltó al poner sus manos sobre su cintura como disgustada.

**-¡No te entiendo!-**replico al cruzar sus brazos en su pecho.

**-"Que tus amiguitos esta aquí"-**pronuncio con gran algarabía.

**-¡AH!-**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El frio Otoñal empezaba a desaparecer dando paso al paradisiaco esplendor Primaveral, con su torrente de colores que guindaban en cada ser viviente de la tierra, se meció una vez más, lentamente el columpio fue haciéndose para adelante, para atrás, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el aire, su cabellera libre al viento, aquel su último día en casa del abuelo, y por más que sonaba cruel en su mentecita, no le dolía partir, ya para ese entonces él había prometido cientos de veces que la visitaría, que pasaría los veranos con ellos, las navidades, que para su cumpleaños número ocho el cabalgaría junto a ella por las extensas praderas, verde claro que en su infinidad rozaban con aquel cielo turquesa que sus ojos recordaban tan vívidamente, esa tarde en el carruaje, cuando junto a sus padres se acercaban a la que por un tiempo llamo casa, y que por regalo lo volvería a ser.

El dolor de la despedida se esfumo ante la dicha de saber que regresaría a la Villa, a los brazos de Nana Amelia, a los cuidados de Elois, a los diversos relatos del Señor Henry, a los maravillosos instantes del Señor James, ¡FELICIDAD! Brotaba de sus despampanantes pestañas rizadas, la noticia opaco en plenitud el terror, la tristeza, la angustia, en la que se sumergió durante tres largos días en los que pesadillas similares le atormentaban, estremecida se abrazo a si misma, pero ninguno tan real como la primera, aquella donde estuvo a segundos de ser devorada por su captor, que impasible ante sus sollozos, se aproximo cada vez más a su meta, agito con vehemencia su cabeza, debía olvidar, seguir memorando todo solo le haría mal.

Sus lustrosos botines se estancaron sobre la fina grama, deteniendo con ello el columpio, no habría de que preocuparse siempre y cuando sus padres estuvieran con ella, no tendría nada que temer, inclino su rostro, flotando sobre su falda los carnosos pétalos de su obsequio tan vivos, tan frescos como cuando la recibió la acompañaba silenciosamente, de entre todas las cosas que había en su habitación, fue lo que tomo en aquel momento de reflexión, jamás se cansaría de contemplar tan curiosa flor, la levanto, el aroma que destilaba le fascinaba, dulce, pero sin exagerar-***Orquídea*- **pronuncio contemplativa, según le conto su padre, aquella extraña flor, era poco común por esas tierras frías, florecían de mejor forma en América de donde pertenecían la mayoría de especies, por que habían variedad de formas, tamaños, colores y texturas para admirar, al serle explicado con libro en manos, su padre le mostro cientos de dibujos de esas flores, la acerco hasta su nariz, deleitándose con los miles de sentimientos que rebosantes se alzaban al sentir de cerca esa fragancia.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud desde la posición en la que estaba, deteniéndose en el horizonte donde los destellantes rayos del sol bañaban el hermoso jardín, doradas gotitas de vida que trasmitían su fervor a todo cuanto tocasen, acaricio con su mejilla el grueso pero frágil pétalo fucsia que erguido sobre dos más daban la peculiar forma a su regalo, más su mente no se concentraba en los _"ojos color miel"_ del chico que se la obsequio, veía aquellos azules _"tan azules como el mar"_, llevaba días pensando en él, ¿Quién sería?, ¿En dónde estaría?, ¿Si estaría cuidando de su Conejito?, ¿Si seguiría llorando?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este preciso momento?, suspiro abatida, que caso tenia continuar recordando, tratando de que ningún detalle se borrase de su mente, de poder memorizar sus facciones, de aferrarse a su imagen, si ya no volvería a verlo.

Una escurridiza lagrima resbalo por su cremosa mejilla, sonrió al limpiarla con la punta de sus dedos, no podía perder las esperanzas, pues tal como se había prometido no olvidarlo, también había hecho la de buscarlo y hallarlo, al igual que con su "Príncipe" y con el "chico de ojos color miel", los hallaría, y luego ya vería…

Los malos sueños tenidos, estaban causándole momentos depresivos, la promesa del recuentro estaba hecha, elevaría plegarias para encontrarlos, para saber quiénes eran y lo más importante agradecerles a cada uno el pequeño fragmento de vida que le regalaron, un generoso recuerdo para la eternidad.

**-Señorita Candice, Señorita Candice-** el llamado capto su atención, la mucama se acercaba a toda prisa a ella.

**-¿Lucy?- **su agitación sumado a su semblante preocupado la asustaron.

**-¡Que alivio!-**manifestó al ver a la pequeña**-"Lady Rosaly la busaca"- **pronuncio aun cansada.

**-"Mami"- **murmuro sin moverse de su sitio**-¿Por qué?-**habría sucedido algo.

**-"Solo me ha pedido que la buscara, el por qué no lo sé"-**

Su vestido celeste con encajes blancos se vatio ante la ráfaga de viento que las sacudió al pasar junto a ellas, sus mangas revolotearon como alas de mariposa, extendiéndose, abriéndose con maravillosos movientes, todo cuanto la angustiaba, se esfumo como lo hace un llama de un candil al ser golpeado por el noble pero imponente viento, su "Príncipe", "El chico de ojos color miel", su  
>"Corazón del Amanecer", estaban allá afuera esperando por ella, y ella aun se lamentaba por cosas irreales, pues la familia, sus seres queridos jamás le lastimarían, por ello nunca menciono que la voz de aquella noche era la de su Tío, y tal como había superado antes otros obstáculos también lo haría ahora.<p>

**-"Señorita Candice"-**Lucy observo cautivada como la niña se dejaba hacer por el aire, que jugaba travieso con su vestimenta, y juraba que también lo hacía con su alma.

Complacida consigo misma de un salto se paro acompañada de una radiante sonrisa-***Mejor vámonos Lucy, mamá a de estar esperándonos*- **entono con dulzura al iniciar su caminar.

Lucy parpadeo desconcertada, sorprendida, maravillada, esa sonrisa volvía a ser la misma que ilumino sus días desde que la señorita cruzo el portal de la casa, tal como lo hacen los rayos del sol cuando despertando de su letargo, nos regala el _Amanecer_, la cual en estos tres días se nublo a causa de ese incidente, pero el Amanecer había regresado y con él la promesa de un nuevo día…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-De todas las cosas que imagine que podrían pasar, esta era la que menos esperaba- **comento serio.

**-¡Sí que eres agradecido Grandchester!- **rezongo Archí imitando su seriedad.

**-Seré sincero, no considere volver a verlos- **les expreso aun con signos de sorpresa en su cara.

**-¿Por qué no, Terry?-**cuestiono Steve que sentado frente a él, se removía incomodo por el césped.

**-Pues por qué no intercambiamos mucha información sobre donde vivíamos- **declaro con flamante ironía.

**-¿Y es que acaso hacía falta que lo supiéramos todo para encontrarte?- **cuestiono Anthony que aburrido cortaba en trozos las largas hojitas del arbolito que junto a sus prendas se mecía por la brisa otoñal.

**-*Lo lamento*-**musito al dejar caer su cuerpo en la grama**, **contemplo como algunos algodones blancos navegaban con calma sobre el celestino cielo**-*Ustedes se esmeraron en encontrarme y sacarme de este lio*- **cerró sus pupilas dejando salir la desilusión, la angustia y todo aquel mar de incertidumbre que su pecho llevaba desde hacía días**-*Y yo no hecho más que menospreciar sus esfuerzos*- **utilizando sus caderas como palancas volvió a sentarse**-*Gracias*- **dijo al ver el semblante sorprendido de sus amigos.

-**¿Cómo?- **pregunto con exagera tono Archí, en el poco tiempo convivido al lado de Terry, puedo apreciar lo serio que era, así que estaba seguro que aquello le costó mucho decirlo.

**-No pienso repetirlas-** gruño con fastidio, ya mucho fue decirlo una vez.

**-¡Oh vamos Terry! ¡Estoy seguro que tu puedes!-**esto comenzaba a animarse, por que no sacarle provecho, **-"Se que puedes decirlo una vez más"- **murmuro Steve elevando sus cejas.

Esto sobrepasaba su límite**-"No"-**que creían que era, un ¡payaso!

**-"Pero no te escuche bien"-**continuo fastidiando Archí, estirando su boca graciosamente.

**-"Lastima"-**respondió cruzando sus brazos.

**-"Pero…"-** fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que el blondo le tapase la boca.

**-"Ya déjalo Archí"-**dijo al retirarla**-"confórmense con ese encuetes gracias"-** por que habrían de pedir más, cuando ellos fueron los que decidieron actuar por su cuenta, sin esperar ningún tipo de agradecimiento.

**-"Que aburrido estas Anthony"-**reprocho su primo mirándolo feo.

**-"Recuerden que estamos en otra casa con la Tía abuela muy cerca, nos encarcelaría si no nos comportamos"-** al ingresar en esa casa una mala sensación se apodero de él, ahora comprendía a su amigo cuando le dijo que su casa apestaba.

Terry agradeció con su mirada azul la intervención de Anthony, seguir con aquello hubiese ocasionado una discusión la cual los llevaría al principio, otra vez metidos en problemas.

Los cuatro suspiraron hastiados, estar toda la tarde dentro de esas paredes extinguiría su vida, tendrían que encontrar la manera de salir de allí- **"Que dicen si vamos al parque"-** comento Steve con petulancia.

**-¿Y según tú como lo haremos?-** rebatió su hermano, acaso creía que por arte de magia la Tía abuela los dejaría salir así como así a la calle, máximo si se hallaba ella centrada en una interminable platica.

**-Para que veas que Anthony no es el único que las tiene-**pronuncio con entusiasmo**-*Si la tengo*- **

**-Entonces habla… Genio- **le reto a continuar.

Terry se acerco disimuladamente a su amigo mientras los hermanos discutían el plan que los sacaría de esa casa**-¿Dime Anthony como fue que me encontraron?- **necesitaba saber.

**-"Fue fácil"- **exclamo sonriente**-"Por medio de tú apellido, lo demás se trato de convencer a la Tía abuela y decirle quien eras"- **poso sus ojos sobre el arbolito que minutos antes deshojaba **–"Cuando supo a que familia pertenecías, no se hizo de rogar, y acepto gustosa hablar con tu madre"- **finalizo viéndolo a los ojos**-"Siento haber tardado tanto" -**

**-"No lo sientas"-** agradecido le devolvió la mirada**-"Llegaron en el momento justo"-**murmuro feliz.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** aquello sonaba extraño, que estaría pensando.

-**"Cuando estos dos terminen su disputa se los explicare"-** la idea le estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza al darse cuenta que sus amigos lo hallaron, a pesar de la poca información, de la distancia y los contra tiempos, no se rindieron, alcanzando su meta encontrarlo, tal vez con su ayuda el también lograría la suya, volver a ver a su "_Corazón del Amanecer_", todo radicaba en ser tan optimista como ellos, paciente y perseverante , y tal vez algún día su tan preciado deseo se cumpliría, observo a sus amigos, ahora si podía confiarle a alguien más aparte de Mery su mayor afán...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_MAS TIERNO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD?, VER PARA CREER NO?, DIOS LAS HACE Y ELLAS SE JUNTAN DECIA MI ABUELITA, ESO PIENSO DE LA SEÑORA LEGAN, LA TIA ABUELA Y LA MADRASTA DE TERRY, ESE TRIO SE ESCUCHA MACABRO, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ELISA Y NEAL NO ESTABAN SI NO SEGURITO FRUSTRAN LOS PLANES DE LOS CHICOS, POBRE CANDY MIRA QUE PASAR TRES DIAS TAN DEPRE, ESO NO VA CON ELLA, PERO QUE SE LE VA HACER CUANDO UNO TIENE MIEDO Y LO QUE ES PEOR NO PUEDE ACEPTAR QUE ALGUIEN CERCANO ES EL QUE SE LO PROVOCA, FRUSTRA, QUE DESGRACIADO ES ALFRED NO CREEN EL MUY CONDENADO DISFRUTA DEL DOLOR DE LOS DEMAS, ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN ALGUN DIA LE DE SU MERECIDO..._

_n_n NO PUEDO DECIRLES CUAN FELIZ ME HACE QUE AUN CONTINUEN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y POR MUCHO QUE NO SE HALLA COMPLETADO LOS REVIWS REQUERIDOS PARA ESTE CAPI, YO SE LO PUSE POR QUE SE QUE ES LO CORRECTO, CON RESPECTO A SU APOYO AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE SUS IDEAS Y COMENTARIOS CREANME ME HA SERVIDO DE MUCHO, PERO PARA HACER MAS OFICIAL MI AGRADECIMENTO DIRE QUIEN FUE LA QUE ME OTORGO PARTE DE LA INSPIRACION FUE MI QUERIDA AMIGA" __**AMPARO GRANDCHESTER"**__, GRACIAS POR TU AMABLE COMENTARIO Y DE DECIRTE QUE SUPISTE CAPTAR PARTE DE LO QUE SERA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO CONTINUES LEYENDO EL FIC... MIL GRACIAS Y NUEVAMENTE FELICITACIONES..._

_BIEN YA QUE HECHO OFICIAL QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI SE TRATARA DE NUESTRA PAREJITA ESPECIAL, SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI SERA PUESTO TAN PRONTO ALCANZEMOS LA CANTIDAD DE 160 REVIWS, SE QUE LA VES ANTERIOR FUE UN POCO INJUSTO, PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTA VEZ SI LO ALCANZAREMOS, YO CONFIO EN USTEDES CHICAS, YA SABEN TAN PRONTO ESTE EL CAPI ESTA RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO PARA DEGUSTARLO_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry, Gomenasai, Lo siento, perdon por mi tardanza, pero tuve problemas Tecnicos,(mi computador me fallo en el mejor momento) pero ya no sigo quitandoles el tiempo les dejo leer, explicaciones al final, que lo disfruten..._

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE**_

_**FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO XII_

"_**TUESDAY AFTERNOON"**_

El aleteo de los cientos de palomas blancas que emprendieron vuelo se perdieron entre las risas alborotadas de los niños que aprovechando la fresca brisa volaban cuan alto podían sus comentas, el reflejo del cielo en el pacifico lago acompañaba el duelo entre caballeros al que jugaban algunos pequeños al lado de las mansas aguas, la trompeta que convocaba a su escuadrón que tocaba el más pequeño de entre un grupito entusiasmado en lanzarse a los pequeños montoncitos de hojas, que al chocar con sus cuerpecitos se dispersaban despavoridas en diferentes direcciones, causo regocijo en su corazón, todo a su alrededor la invitaba a soñar, a reír, a bailar entre las frondosas copas de los inmensos arboles de colores que pintorescamente adornaban el bello cuadro, un cuadro que pintado a oleo se transformaba en realidad.

Deslumbrada soltó la falda de su madre, el sonido del agua la llamaba, clamaba por ser apreciada de cerca, las pulsaciones de su curiosidad, agitada por la emoción hicieron que su espíritu escuchara las miles de diferentes voces que creaba el fino contacto entre el hombre y la naturaleza.

**-¿Hermoso, verdad?-**apoyo sus manos con ternura sobre los hombros de su pequeña, agradecida mostro una esplendida sonrisa, su idea de llevar a Candy ahí, resulto de maravilla.

**-"Es…"- **como nombrar algo así, habría una palabra, pues si la había ella no la conocía.

_**-"SUBLIME"- **_completo Rosaly al pincelar con su índice sus pecas.

Si esa era la palabra, _"Sublime" _sonaba tan bien para describir aquel almohadón de sueños que volaba traviesamente frente a ellas, una transfusión de magia pura para el corazón, que nacía en el viento, viendo el lago, sintiendo el cielo**- *Eso es mami, **_**Sublime**_ *- apoyo alegóricamente, abrazando a su madre.

El calor de aquel abrazo la hizo suspirar, aquellos tres días fueron un infierno, ninguna madre en su sano juicio podría estar en paz al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del hijo, sin hallar la manera de regresarle la vida, paso sus brazos para estrecharla contra ella,_ "Mi Dios te estoy eternamente agradecida*, _misteriosamente antes de llegar al parque Candy había recuperado su entusiasmo, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón le agradecía.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?- **cuestiono sin soltarse, deseaba continuar entre los brazos de su pequeña por siempre.

**-"si"- **expreso con la voz débil aferrando sus manitas al sedoso cabello de su madre.

Ambas se separaron lentamente, quedando frente a frente, inocencia ante experiencia, madre e hija, parecía ser que todo volvía a la normalidad, que el miedo se desvanecía y surgía nuevamente la voluntad, aquella que tanto amaba en su hija**-*Me hace feliz oír eso*- **dijo tan bajito Rosaly a Candy que esta solo pudo comprender la palabra feliz.

Vio un lirio que erguía al azul la pureza de su cáliz blanco, y estiró la mano para cogerlo-**¿En qué lugar estamos?- **tocando el cáliz de la flor, viendo su alrededor.

-**"Holland Park"- **contesto al pararse y contemplar lo que sus ojos conocía desde hacía años.

Relajo su mirada**-"Me gusta"- **musito caminando hasta posarse al frente**- "Me gustan esos elegantes pero diminutos botones verde amarillos que cuelgan de esas ramitas"-**sonrió degustando sus propias palabras**-"Me gustan las flores, aunque no sepa el nombre de todas"-**parpadeo divertida**-"La delicada Margarita"-**señalo un redondel que con maderos blancos separaba del resto de la vegetación el centro de su atención**-"La perfumada Rosa"-** la fragancia reinaba en el ambiente**-"La pura Lila"-** el color de esta saltaba a la vista divinamente**-"El elegante Jazmín"-**quien danzaba al ritmo del viento**-"Todas tiene algo que me atrae"-**descanso sus brazos que junto al lirio se acoplaron a su lados**-"Me agrada como el viento otoñal mece las hojitas anaranjaditas de aquellos árboles"- **agudizo su vista**-"Me gusta ese sendero, esos arbustos con puntitos rojos, parecen linternas, que a lo largo del camino me dan la bienvenida"-**

Las sencillas pero significativas palabras de Candy le llenaron de dicha el alma, aquella niña tenía una visión tan limpia del mundo que la rodeaba, algo poco común- **¿Qué más te gusta?- **dijo animándola a que continuara.

**-"Me gusta la humedad que vuela sobre los helechos"-**giro emocionada **–"Que provienen del espejo de agua"- **buscando más deleitantes placeres escondidos dentro del parque**-"Me encanta las florecientes sonrisas de aquellos niños que al sentir el frio enjutan el rostro y ríen gustosos"- **respiro profundamente al oír el melodioso timbre de uno de ellos**-"Me gusta el resplandor que va formándose en la colina que cede ante los rayos del sol"-** las imágenes de su presente se fueron haciendo una con las de su pasado-**"Me agradaban los largos días de verano en la colina de Pony se parecen tanto a ese resplandor"- **cierta melancolía acompaño su frase**-"Me gusta soñar despierta"-**una extraña sensación lleno todo su ser**-"Pero, sobre todo, me gusta soñar con una colina púrpura a la hora del atardecer"- **

**-"CANDY"-** el clamor de la niña era claro, extrañaba su tierra y aquel parque se le comparaba.

**-"Me gusta el sol cuando esparce su luz"- **volteo a verla**-"Su tranquilidad, su brillo y su calor"-**cerro sus orbes y aspiro el fresco aire**-"Me gusta oír cuando pronuncias mi nombre"-**extendió sus brazos y el delicado lirio bailo ente sus dedos**-"Mami, tu eres mi sol"-**expreso radiante de alegría, sabía que por su culpa sus padres estuvieron preocupados esos días, lo menos que podía es hacerles saber que lo amaba mucho.

Delgadas líneas liquidas se deslizaron por su rostro, cuanto amaba a esa chiquilla traviesa, apresurada camino hasta ella la tomo ente sus brazos y giro sobre sí misma, ambas rieron hasta más no poder **-¿Pero dime que te gusta más?- **interrogo al detenerse abrazándola, con el lago como su testigo.

**-"Pues… TODO"-**entono abriendo sus brazos, como si intentara abrazar su entorno.

**-"Eso imagine"-**murmuro al pescar sus mejillas.

**-¡Lady Rosaly!-**clamo una señora que se acercaba a ellas.

Candy y Rosaly se quedaron calladas al verla caminar hacía ellas…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¿Haber Terry repítelo una vez más?-**

Terry resoplo con fastidio por decima vez en lo que llevaban allí, como se le ocurrió abrir su bocota, lo peor de todo es que ya nada podía hacer**-¿OTRA VEZ?-** reclamo desesperado por el escrudiño del que era objeto.

**-"SI"-**los hermanos Cornwall entonaron serios.

Se revolvió incomodo**-"Es pequeña"-** marco con su mano más o menos hasta donde él creía que le llegaría-**"Cabello rizado"-**coloco su mano bajo la quijada**-"Rubio"-** cerro sus ojos, la parte que venía era que más disfrutaba, aunque tuviera que decírselas por decima vez**-** **"Sus ojos son verdes, un verde esmeralda profundo"-** exhalo abriendo sus retinas extasiado por su recuerdo.

**-"¿Eso es todo?"- **cuestiono Steve al oírlo callar.

**-"Todo"- **declaro Terry con simpleza.

**-¿Con eso no podemos hacer mucho?-**expreso Archí con preocupación**-"Son rasgos bastante comunes"-**

**-"¡Por supuesto que no!"-**grito Terry**-"¡Ella no tiene nada de común!"- **aseguro con furia.

**-¡Tranquilízate Terry!-**hablo Steve al ver la cólera en su amigo.

**-¡No te exaltes!-**recomendó Anthonyal verlo levantarse.

**-¿Qué no me exalte? ¿Qué no me enoje?-**se acerco hasta la orilla de la colina-**¿Acaso no te das cuenta que llevamos media hora hablando de lo mismo?- **acomodo su cabello asía atrás.

**-"Tratamos de que recuerdes algo más"-** reconoció Steve al ver su molesto semblante.

**-*Ya les dije que no recuerdo nada más que eso y su fragancia que tampoco logro reconocer*-**

El trió suspiro decepcionado debían admitir que aquel favor pedido por su amigo, era casi imposible de cumplir, como encontrar a una niña, con solo una descripción física, en una ciudad como Londres, tendrían que ser muy buenos detectives para lograr tal proeza.

**-¨Esa noche todo fue muy confuso¨- **confeso sin verlos**-¨Me sentía hundido, no quería oír nada, mucho menos saber de nadie¨- **explico con la mirada perdida ente el bullicio del parque-**¨Cuando apareció no supe que hacer, ni que decir¨- **observo a varios niños retozar sobre los montones de hojas secas**-¨Sus palabras me calmaron, me dieron seguridad¨-** rió suavecito ante su comentario**-¨Como una niña puede hacer algo así¨- **se volteo **-¨Una niña así no es común¨- **replico al ver a su "elegante" amigo.

Archí agacho la mirada, como apenado por su comentario, al parecer el asunto para Terry era de vital importancia, y él no había sabido ser discreto, levanto su vista, su hermano lo veía con la frase entre los labios, "_No que muy educado", _aparto la cabeza de ahí, no estaba para reproches, ya tenía suficiente con los de Grandchester.

**-"Se nota que te gusta mucho"- **aclaro Anthony despreocupado ante la mirada asesina que su amigo le dio.

**-"A mí no me gusta"-** contradijo **–"Tan solo quiero devolverle su peluche"- **comunico tomando asiento nuevamente junto a ellos.

**-"No te creo"-**rebatió el castaño**- "Sino, no estarías así"-** lo señalo.

**-"Así" ¿Cómo?- **

**-"Desesperado"-**

El silencio los embargo al instante, esperando que el estallido se produjera.

**-"¿Qué has dicho?-**el grito de Terry retumbo espantando todo signo de vida que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

**-Que esta "DE-SES-PE-RA-DO" por encontrarla-**

-**¡De esta no te salvas Cornwall!-** se abalanzo dispuesto a tomarlo por el cuello y hacer que se retractara.

**-"SUFICIENTE"-**Steve se interpuso entre ellos**-No te encontramos para discutir entre nosotros –**vio a los ojos a su amigo-**Y no vinimos a molestar-** volteo a ver a su hermano **–Todo lo contrario, queremos ayudar-** suspiro cansado-**pero sin saber su nombre, y sin tener ningún otro dato será muy difícil-** comunico asegurándose que sus palabras bajasen los ánimos alebrestados en sus amigos.

**-Steve tiene razón-**apoyo el blondo sacudiendo su pantalón- **prometimos ayudarlo- **sus celestes iris se posaron en el rostro de su primo**-no por ello tenemos que saber para que la busca-**reprochando su conducta-**por otra parte, no esperes que la encontremos sin preguntarte nada al respecto-**pronuncio como buen pacificador.

Archí se dejo caer sobre la grama observando el cielo, meditando las palabras de su primo**-¡Y qué podemos hacer!-** cruzo los brazos en su pecho-**"Sentados aquí no la hallaremos"- **

Entre cerró sus azules zafiros, tal vez debía dejar de fantasear con encontrarla, y mantener ese momento como un bonito recuerdo, sus manos se escondieron dentro de su pantalón, girándose de golpe para luego lanzarse colina abajo sin decir palabra alguna.

**-"TERRY"-**grito Steve al verlo resbalarse.

**-¨Déjalo¨- **Steve y Archí observaron a su primo que tranquilo contemplo la escena, aun no comprendía muy bien el sentir de su amigo por esa niña, no entendía de que manera la pequeña influenciaba en él, cuando hablaba de ella se transformaba en alguien distinto de carácter afable, pues con normalidad Terry parecía ser un niño solitario.

**-¿Estará bien que lo dejemos ir así?-** comento el de lentes al ver el mar de niños que corriendo de un lado a otro, volaban una cometa.

**-*Supongo que no * **- Archí se aproximo a la orilla **–"Pero tampoco podemos detenerlo"-**interesado se inclino para admirar mejor la batalla con ramas que dos niños llevaban a cabo cerca del lago- **¿Por qué había tanto niño hoy?- **

-**"¿Es verdad?"- **exclamo Steve ajustando sus lentes**-"La otra vez que estuvimos aquí, no habían tantos"-** todo el parque estaba lleno de chiquillos que corrían, se escondían entre los árboles.

Anthony confirmo los comentarios de ambos al acercarse y ver el entorno lleno de niños jugando, les habían desde los de cinco hasta su edad, sonrió, a veces olvidaba que era uno de ellos, posiblemente eso mismo le sucedía al gruñón de Terry, en sus vidas no cavia la diversión, todo cuanto hacían por obtenerla era mal visto, el motivo, por pertenecer a una familia Aristócrata.

**-¡Hey tengo una idea!-** manifestó con emoción Steve.

**-"Hoy has tenido muchas"-** declaro sínicamente Archí al verlo de reojo por hallarse agachado.

**-"¿Y te molesta?"-**pronuncio ofendido.

**-"No"-**movió su mano restándole importancia-**"descontado que estamos en esto por una de ellas"-**

-**"No es mi culpa que tú no sepas comportarte"-**replico indiferente a su sarcasmo.

**-"Yo soy un caballero"-**pregono al señalarse **–"a diferencia de Grandchester"-** frunció su ceja con disgusto**-"mira que dejarnos solo después de lo que hicimos por él"-**mascullo agachando la cabeza**-"no es nuestra culpa si no sabe nada de ella"- **

Steve y Anthony cruzaron miradas, aunque Archí tratase de ocultarlo, Terry ya era su amigo y aquella discusión de hace unos momentos lo tenía molesto no con Terry, sino por pelear con él, aun eran unos niños tratando ser hombres, por que no simplemente hacían lo que los demás y corrían tras sus sueños.

**-"¿Cuál es tú idea, Steve?"- **cuestiono minutos después Anthony.

**-¿Por qué no empezamos buscándola en este parque?- **vio hacia abajo**- Hay muchos niños aquí, tal vez tenemos suerte y ella este allí- **señalo a los niños que a esa distancia parecían soldaditos de plomo.

**-"Me parece bien"- **apoyo Anthony- **Dividámonos, así lo haremos más rápido-** opino.

**-¨Buena idea¨- **aplaudió entusiasmado**-¨Pues que esperamos¨- **grito listo para resbalarse**-¨VAMOS¨- **se le oyó decir al caer.

Archí luego de ver a su hermano lanzarse, vio hacerlo a su primo, tan solo esperaba que aquello fuera productivo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Examino aburrida su lirio por cuarta vez, y su madre continuaba inmersa en esa plática, reviso sus alrededores, todo era bello y ella sentada ahí se lo estaba perdiendo.

Pronto se pondría el sol, el crepúsculo llegaría, su partida sería inminente, se paro cuidadosamente para no ser vista por nadie, Rita la doncella que las acompaño se hallaba un poco lejos, junto al chofer que vigilaban sus movimientos, sin embargo en esos segundos sonreían gustosos por alguna razón que les hacia verse a los ojos, una oportunidad perfecta, sujeto su falda, empezando a correr como ladrón que huye de la escena del crimen, lo hizo sin voltear a ver, todo con tal de no llamar la atención, corrió sigilosamente, tenía practica a veces se lo hacía a la Hermana María, rio al recordar esos días, recorrió parte del lago, por su orilla, los niños que antes jugaban ahí ya no estaban, detuvo su marcha, la quietud del ambiente la invitaba a quedarse, el amarillento cielo se despedía con esplendor, bañando de oro las serenas aguas de aquel que sin petulancia alguna permitía a todos que lo admirasen, poniendo su mano extendida sobre el lago creo ondas que velozmente se fueron haciendo más grandes, pronto la noche estrellada cubriría el cielo Ingles.

En cuestión de días estaría en casa, visitaría el Hogar de Pony- **La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony se pondrán muy alegres- **murmuro al frotar su lirio contra el agua, tocaba el cielo con él, las suaves nubes desaparecieron, los gorriones tornasoles volaban dispuestos a descansar, deposito a su leal acompañante sobre el agua, el lirio se hundió estilosamente, meciéndose de lado a lado, perdiéndose en las oscuras aguas, lo despidió con su mano, y una sonrisa renovada.

Tras ella un frondoso bosque se levantaba, majestuoso, imponente, el tino de las aves capto su interés-**"Son dos"-** juguetona se acerco al árbol que en sus ramas resguardaba el nido de los bellos pajaritos, el canto de los miles de ellos se hizo más fuerte, por que aman el sol, sin miedo alguno atravesó la ringlera de troncos que frente a ella hacían guardia en la entrada de aquel glorioso sitio, las raíces salidas, eran peligrosas trampas para quienes no supieran saltarlas, brinco la ultima, victoriosa acomodo su falda, ya que tuvo que elevarla a causa de que se enredaba en todas las ramitas.

Los impulsivos fuerzas que la arrastraron hasta ahí se vieron cautivadas por el seno de la gran Naturaleza, que en torrentes de vida brotaba animada por el polen, la savia, el calor, el nervio y la corteza, el rinconcito frente a ella el arrebato un suspiro, un campo lleno de narcisos, los había a centenares y, como en un poema, parecían una enorme orquesta de trompetas de oro que entonaban el himno de la primavera.

Muda y sorprendida se aproximo a ellos que por un claro de luz eran gentilmente nutridos por los rayos del sol, la suave brisa les mecía con dulzura, permitiendo que su esencia flotara armoniosamente entre el cielo y la tierra, camino a través de ellas divertida por sentir como se acercaban, reconociendo a su invitada, la tentación de arrojar sus botines lejos fue inevitable, descalza dentro del mar de narcisos, volando como Hada, aclamada como Reina.

**-"¿Eres tú?"- **escucho susurrar al viento, agito negativamente su cabeza, ahora el aire hablaba con ella.

**-"¿De verdad eres tú?"- **la voz dejo ser sobrenatural y paso a ser conocida, aquel tono de voz era inconfundible, se volteo con rapidez y ahí frente a ella…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sin rumbo alguno camino por algunos minutos, procurando estar lo más lejos posible del escándalo de los demás niños, él no podría ser como ellos, su alma se perturbaba con tanto ruido, tanta brincadera, su época de juegos se esfumo al cumplir los siete años, donde empezó a ser instruido para dirigir a su Familia, no era aburrido simplemente le gustaba el silencio, hablar con el viento, contemplar las estrellas, admirara la aurora, disfrutar de su soledad, alabar el _Amanecer_.

Aunque en ocasiones se sentía perdido, "_Atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño con el alma de un hombre", _en alguna de sus tantas lecturas resaltaba esa frase, y así es como él se sentía, su deber ser un hombre de la nobleza, su ideal ser un niño, sonrío con amargura, hasta en eso el destino le jugaba sucio, poso su vista en las tranquilas aguas del lago, nada las perturbaba, todo en su entorno se fundía de manera equilibrada, formando con ello un Edén.

Caminar le resultaba relajante, pacificaba su mundo interno y su mente encontraba solución a muchos de sus problemas, algunas aves chapuzaban revolviendo el agua, sacudiendo las alas blancas, se inclino frente a su propio reflejo, que borroso se anchaba en la superficie del agua, ahora tenía amigos, con quienes compartir su soledad, y sin embargo aun no podía controlar sus arranques de ira, agito el agua con más fuerza, estaba seguro que ellos lo comprendían, lamentablemente él no lo hacía en algunas ocasiones.

Los martes por la tarde, siempre tan concurridos, normalmente evitaba ir al parque esos días por el bullicio, el sonido de las risas y las sombras perdiéndose, produjeron paz.

Un pajarito que volaba de un árbol a otro, rociando en ronda al vasto bosque, recogiendo miel y aromas en las flores entre abiertas, llamo su atención, su canto primoroso inundo su entorno, se paro aun con las caricias de las olas alegres entre sus dedos, un viento inquieto le empujo con premura a la arboleda, que bañada en luz brillaba a su alrededor.

Algo lo llamaba, los arboles se acercaban a él, o él a ellos, que diferencia había entre ambas, el tiempo se detuvo en su mundo de niño, ahí donde su mente le permitía navegar entre corrientes sinuosas, cabalgar sobre blancos corceles, perseguir cometas de colores, retar a duelo a los mejores espadachines, pescar sentado a la orilla del lago, mirando como la pluma de su caña flota sobre la noble agua.

Todo cuanto su apellido le arrancaba y su sosegada alma aceptaba, un suave rumor le explico todo con un suspiro, el podía apagar ese raudal de emociones que como la lluvia infinita caen en un vaso de papel, destruyéndolo sin remordimientos, secar ese charco de tristeza que su alma alimentaba día a día con su lagrimas, podía cambiar su mundo, solo bastaba que él así lo quisiera.

Atravesó la muralla de troncos que alzados se perdían persiguiendo nubes, había allí aire fresco, uno tan fresco que cuando inundo su ser le enfrío unos segundos, segundo en que su olfato fue dividiendo aroma por aroma, hasta descubrí uno que dilato sus ojos y aligero su espíritu, ese era el aroma del amanecer, de su _Amanecer._

Cruzo los escasos centímetros que lo apartaban de tan exquisita fragancia y ahí frente al inmenso espacio azul verde del bosque un lindo colchón de florecitas amarillas vibraban al compas de los saltarines rizos amarillo limón que resplandecientes de claridad flotaban en cálido y grato olor cítrico.

**-"¿Eres tú?"- **pronuncio aturdido ante semejante visión- **"¿De verdad eres tú?"- **reconoció impactado al ver la hermosa, triunfal y sonriente mirada verde esmeralda…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Azul y verde chocaron en el instante efímero de la primera vez, temeroso de que todo fuese solo una ilusión, que su mente también jugara con su sentir, Terry se aproximo lentamente, vio como su vestido luminoso de hada revoloteaba mientras algunos pétalos formaban en su cabellera una diadema, como una visión que deslumbra, pro delicada y fina como una joya humana.

Hermoso día dorado que Dios en su generosidad le regalaba para volver a verlo, sus recuerdos sobre él eran mediocres, pues no había comparación con el verdadero, con aquel, que frente a ella se acercaba con cuidado, temiendo que su burbuja estallara, el corazón le palpito a toda velocidad, ese azul, tan puro, tan glorioso, el mar estaba ahí en su ojos, tan apacible, tan majestuoso, derramando magnificencia, contemplo su adorable cabellera café, que hacía ver su carita más blanca, con fondo azul, se lleno de regocijo ahí estaba, solo a unos cuantos pasos y ella inmóvil sin decir nada.

Y a diferencia del pequeño aun preocupado por que fuese un sueño, uno muy real, para su gusto, Candy corrió hasta él sacudiendo a su paso sus rizos**-"Que feliz soy"-**pronuncio con la sonrisa floreciendo de su labios.

Miro en sus ojos los suyos, entonces trato de convenserse de que era ella, no una ilusión, no un espejismo **-¿E res de verdad?- **expreso agradecido.

Candy rio, como solo saben hacerlo los niños, con gracia, con ternura **-¿No te entiendo?- **entono al ver el confundido rostro de Terry.

**-"Creí que estaba soñando"-**explico inclinando un poco su cabeza, viéndola de por completo**-"¡NO TIENES ZAPATOS!"- **exclamo sorprendido al ver su pies sobre la grama, sin protección.

**-"Es más bonito así"-** movió su deditos sobre las verdes hojitas del césped, pero al notar lo desorbitado que estaban los ojos del niño se avergonzó, seguramente estaba toda sucia por esta saltando ente las flores, y bajo la atenta mirada del chico comenzó a quitarse los pétalos y el polvo de su ropa.

Anonadado Terry aprecio las acciones de la niña, desde sacudir su vestido celeste hasta estirar sus rizos con la intensión de apartar los pétalos de ellos**-"¿Eres un Hada?"-** pregunto al examinar su vestimenta, que otra creatura viviría en los bosques.

**-"¡UN HADA!"-** repitió la niña al desenredar un nudo en su cabellera**-"No que yo sepa"-**respondió en pose pensativa **–"¿Y tú?" "¿Lo eres?"-** interrogo emocionada.

**-"NO"- **dijo a la vez que negaba con su cabeza** –"¿Entonces qué haces aquí y vestida así?"-** cuestiono señalándola.

**-"¿Cómo?"-** observo su vestido, ya había quitado la mayor parte del polvo.

**-"DESCALZA"-** declaro al notar que no comprendía.

**-"Ya te dije que es mejor así"- **contesto seria.

**-¿Qué es mejor?- **inquirió al no captar el mensaje.

**-"JUGAR"-** entono con alegría**-"Jugar descalza es más divertido"- **

Terry poso su mirada en sus ojos, ojos angelicales, todos ternura, todo enigma-**"Me duele la cabeza"-**manifestó al dejarse caer sobre el blando colchón verde.

**-"¿Te sientes mal?"-** se apresuro a su lado –**"¿Te duele algo?"-** pregunto recordando que era eso lo que su mami le decía cada vez que ella ponía mala cara.

**-"Tú no eres real"-**musito tapándose el rostro con las manos**-"Nada de esto es real"-**

Candy pestaño confundida, no entendía por qué el pequeño decía eso, acaso creía que estaba soñando, sonrió divertida**-"¿Cómo esta mi **_**Corazón del Amanecer?"-**_ interrogo sentándose a su lado.

La pregunta lo trajo de vuelta de un golpe a la realidad, podría una alucinación saber sobre eso**-¿Qué?-**

**-"¿Qué espero este cuidando bien del conejito que Nana Amelia hizo para mí?"-**expreso cerrando sus ojitos, tratando de tomar la pose seria que hacia su padre cuando la regañaba**-"Te aviso que si no lo estás haciendo yo me entero"-** sentencio moviendo su índice.

Todo indicio de que aquello fuese un sueño se esfumo, sonrió emocionado, no había duda alguna la niña junto a él, era la misma del Mauritania- **¿Eres tú?- **pronuncio con suavidad.

**-"Si"-** respondió sonriente por lograr sacarlo de su trance**-"Yo también me alego que seas de carnita y hueso"-** agrego pinchando su brazo.

**-"No podía creer que fueras tú"- **exclamo por fin convencido de que ella estaba a su lado**-"Pareces una Hada del bosque"-** informo aspirando su fragancia-**"y hueles a una"- **

-**"¿En serio?"- **pregunto Candy al verse ella misma.

**-"Si"-** pronuncio al ver como se examinaba.

Candy olio su vestido y jalo sus cabellos para olerlos también, lo único que sentía era el aroma de los Narcisos**-"Ya sé"-** trono sus dedos, papi le había enseñado hacerlo.

**-"¿Qué?"-** extrañado vio como anchaba su sonrisa.

**-"Son los Narcisos"-** comunico señalando las florecillas** –"Mi ropa huele a ellos, por que estuve saltando entre ellos"-**

Bajo unos Sauces que inclinaban sus cabelleras verdes hasta rozar el suelo, se hallaba el montoncito de flores, se levanto , caminando hacia ellas, en efecto esa fragancia surgía de ellos, pero se desprendía de mejor forma en la pequeña, se metió ente los "_Narcisos"_, ahora sabia a que olía, a **"**_Narcisos",_ contento los rozo, acaricio y contemplo, todos parecían felices, lo mimo que él sentía, ya no había por qué seguir buscándola, ella estaba ahí, se giro quedando frente a ella, pues al verlo ir hasta la flores, le siguió.

**-"Gracias"-** susurro antes de ponerse de puntitas y besar su mejilla.

Terry poso su mano sobre el tibio pómulo, al sentirla alejarse**-"¿Por qué?"-** logro decir al ser presa de un cosquilleo extraño.

**-*Por cuidar a "Corazón del Amanecer"*- **había tomado un narciso ente sus manos.

**-¿Cómo sabes que está bien?-**

**-"Te dije que yo lo sabía"-**

La claridad celeste iba desapareciendo, cayendo por los troncos de los largos arboles, las pupilas serenas de Candy se hundieron en las pacificas de Terry, quien con un gentil movimiento corto un Narciso y se lo entrego-**"Y yo te agradezco que me lo haigas dado"-**

**-"SEÑORITA MARIAN"-** el grito espanto a unos cuantos pájaros que asustados volaron lejos de ahí.

La magia ser rompió y la realidad los embargo, Candy volteo a ver el camino enraizado por donde llego, debía regresar, su madre seguramente ya se habría dado cuanta, corrió hasta el lugar donde sus botines habían caído y los recogió.

**-¿Qué haces?- **murmuro al verla correr.

**-"LADY MARIAN"-** se escucho más cerca.

Sin tiempo de poder ponérselos las tomo con una mano y apresurada llego a la salida, pero antes se irse giro para ver al pequeño que impactado por su rapidez no hacía más que parpadear.

-**"Confía en mí, nos volveremos a ver"-** le grito para luego desaparecer ente los arboles.

Conmocionado Terry reacciono tarde, para cuando quiso alcanzarla ella ya había atravesado el enmarañado camino, y como si algo le impidiese seguirla, su chaqueta se trabo en una rama al pasar tan rápido, intento de todo para zafarla, pero no logro más que romperla, molesto se sentó en una raíz gruesa que se hallaba a su lado, **-"Fantástico, la encuentro y se me escapa"- **gesticulo, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, sonrío complacido, esta vez sabia que olía a _Narcisos _y que se llamaba _Marian…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Que puedo decir, deje parte de mi alma en este capi, espero os guste, puede que esperaran que fuera diferente, pero la verdad es que el fic se desenvolvera de otra forma, amiga __**Amparo Grandchester**__ tu idea inspiro este capi,el cual esta dedicado para todas ustede, asi que todo esta friamente calculado..., ahora diganme fue muy empalagoso, tierno, aburrido, ustedes diran espero mucho sus reviws, y a todas las chicas que escriben por primera vez, muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero continuen leyendo y dejando sus reviws._

_Se que para la edad que los chicos tiene no parece encajar con los dialogos que tiene, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que en ese tiempo los niños eran educados desde muy pequeños, es más muchos de ellos perdian sus niñez, eso imagino que le paso a Terry y a los Andrey, por otro lado Candy siempre fue muy espontenea y alegre eso podria salvarla de esa vida, contraste que nos llevara por muchos caminos..._

_El capitulo se titula "__**TUESDAY AFTERNOON"**__,(martes por la tarde), por que esta nombrado así, bueno dejemen contarles que:_

_**Un Martes por la Tarde **__mi padre me leyó por primera vez._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__mi madre curo mi primer raspón._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__conocí a mi mejor amigo._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__escribí por primera vez._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__vi llover y me sentí feliz._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__recibí un roce delicado en mis labios._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__obsequie mi corazón._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__corrí tras mis sueños._

_**Un martes por la Tarde **__comprendí por que estoy aquí._

"_**Tuesday Afternoon" **__es mi canción favorita._

_Y esas son las razones por las cuales el capitulo lleva ese nombre tan especial..._

_n_n_

_Bien así finaliza esta etapa de la vida de Candy y Terry, el siguiente capi nos traera sorpresas, veremos que ha sido de ellos luego de ese encuento, bien y como siempre son ustedes quienes deciden cuando actualizamos, lleguemos a los 190 reviws y esta vez procurare que mi ordenador no me falle, por que el muy ingrato se murio el jueves y estube incomunicada hasta hoy, T_T++++++++++, pero ya estoy de vuelta y no volvere a fallarles..._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet... _


	14. Chapter 14

_**GRACIAS POR SER TAN MAGNIFICAS LECTORAS, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA...**_

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO XIII_

El pastizal verde que se mecía con suavidad alrededor del sendero por el que corría se agito con su rapidez, iba feliz, alegre a aquel rinconcito donde siempre escribía, tenía prisa por plasmar todo lo que su cabeza estaba pidiéndole.

Llego hasta un frondoso árbol que se ensanchaba con grandes y largas ramas, su forma la de un esponjoso hongo verde y tronco café, se sentó despreocupadamente en un pequeño espacio que se formaba entre las raíces y la tierra bajo el árbol, ahí la sombra le brindaba frescura y los tenues rayitos que se filtraban por las hojas le daban la iluminación perfecta para escribir a sus anchas, se acomodo buscando la posición correcta para iniciar su tarea, y cuando la encontró coloco su libreta sobre sus piernas utilizándolas como soporte…

_23 de julio de 1907_

"_Queridas Señorita Pony y Hermana María":_

_Estoy tan feliz, y el ambiente en la Villa empieza a cambiar, pronto comenzará la época de cosecha, una de las temporadas más lindas del año para mí, esta vez estoy tan contenta que si pudieran verme, seguramente me reprenderían por ser tan escandalosa, pero es que aun no puedo creer que mi padre me haiga dado permiso, después de rogarle tanto he obtenido su consentimiento, ¿Cómo se preguntarán?, verán luego de la visita que les hicimos hace dos semanas, tan lindo el domingo que compartimos…_

Suspiro, evocando ese día, había sido grandioso, sus padres y sus madres juntos, ya antes lo habían hecho, sus visitas al Hogar de Pony si bien no eran constantes lo eran mensuales y aquel domingo se convirtió en uno de los más bellos, pues ante sus ojos uno de los pequeños fue adoptado, un maravilloso acontecimiento que ella tuvo la dicha de poder ver, sonriente regreso a la realidad, seguiría disfrutando después de sus recuerdos, ahora debía concentrarse en su carta.

_Como les decía ese día fue emocionantemente bello, pero también productivo, ¿Por qué productivo?, bueno les diré, la negativa de mi padre respecto a que participara en el concurso anula de recolección de manzanas era rotunda, según él por ser peligrosa y poco ortodoxa para una señorita como yo, más con esfuerzo, paciencia y determinación logre hacerle entender que yo podría, desde diciembre inicie mi labor de convencimiento, pero hasta ese domingo mis avances fueron pocos, al salir del Hogar decidí iniciar mi usual platica sobre la cosecha, mi padre sonrío, como lo hace siempre que empiezo con mi recital de por qué podría ganar el concurso sin esfuerzo alguno, sin embargo esta vez note algo que no había pasado hasta entonces, mi madre con dulzura sujeto su mano y le hizo escucharme sin interrupción alguna, percibí que se esforzaba por rebatir mis bien estudiados argumentos sobre mis oportunidades de escalar y corta tantas manzanas como pudiese, cada que intentaba hacerlo mi madre le daba un suave apretón callándolo con ello, sonreí al ver que al fin lograba su atención y el apoyo de mama, después de algunos minutos termine de exponerle mi propuesta, tal como James me enseño a hacerlo, pues según él toda distinguida Señorita debe ser una habilidosa oradora, pobre si hubiese sabido que le pedí que me instruyera en ello para convencer a papá de algo que él mismo desaprobaba, me causa gracia, eso sí queda entre nosotras lo que he dicho._

_Bueno como les decía, papá guardo silencio unos segundos luego de que termine de hablar y mama solo nos observo, tengo que admitir que me sudaban las manos y me temblaban las piernas, tal vez lo más lógico es que fuera a causa del trote del carruaje y el calor del día, pero mis nervios me estaban traicionando, casi sentía que las palabra que brotaría de su labios como otras veces seria la misma de siempre "No", y eso me asustaba, aunque como les dije antes, esta vez si me escucho por completo, cerró los ojos y exhalo, yo vi cada movimiento escudillando que no formase ese habitual gesto negativo para todo lo que a él parecía peligro para mi, mamá dice que es demasiado protector conmigo, pero ya la conocen, aun recuerdo claramente la primera vez que me vio arriba de un árbol, pego un grito aterrador y armo un escándalo entre los trabajadores del manzanal para que me bajasen, todavía ahora sigue algo renuente a que escale arboles, y ante todo eso sigue siendo más compresiva que papá en estas cosas, pues ahora me lo permite, eso sí debe siempre estar conmigo Roger, sí él no está yo no me subo…_

Escribía con franqueza, escasa veces lo hacía sin que él no estuviera con ella, Roger el hijo mayor del Señor Malcom el capataz de la Villa, era su cómplice en todo cuanto hiciera, escabullirse por las tardes para ir al rio, buscar nidos de conejos, escaparse de sus horas de practica musical, y lo que más disfrutaba trepar arboles, Roger era tan bueno como ella en eso, siendo esa la principal razón de su deseo por participar en el concurso, debía ganarle al presumido de su amigo, sino aquel sería el tercer año en que este se coronaba como campeón, pues no había nadie que le hiciese competencia.

Levanto su vista hacia el cielo verde con destellos coloridos, el trino de las aves que alborotadas jugaban entre las ramas, los pajaritos estaban tan felices como ella.

_El punto es que después de un largo silencio de su parte, me sonrío diciéndome "Lo pensare", aquellas dos palabras terminaron de iluminar mi día, antes nunca las dijo, es más creo que ni lo pensaba, el que ahora lo hiciera me estaba dando la esperanza de un posible "Si", mama asintió complacida y después de ello decidí no seguir con el tema, lo dejaría descansar, al menos por ese día, ustedes me conocen no me gusta hostigar, eso si no deje que de recordarle desde entonces que "lo pensaría", y por fin hoy, si hoy, mi padre me dio la respuesta tan esperada, PUEDO PARTICIPAR , seré parte del primer corte de manzanas que la Villa Lancaster hace al año, como apertura a la temporada de manzanas, no como espectadora, como lo he sido en estos tres años, esta vez seré una de las participantes y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar, papá dice que será la primera y última vez que lo hare, eso lo veremos, ya más adelante me ocupare de convencerlo, lo importante es que en esta ocasión lo hare, y por eso les he pedido a mis padres que ustedes estén presentes y han dicho que si._

_Así que en dos semanas alguien ira a traerlas, no hay escusa que valga la para que no vengan, puesto que la ayuda que tienen ahora se los permite, por lo tanto les pido, vengan y apóyenme en esta aventura…_

Suspiro memorando como desde hacía dos años sus padres respaldaban económicamente el Hogar logrando que este pudiese apoyar a más niños, ampliar sus instalaciones y contratar personal para ayudarlas con todo, por eso que ellas se ausentaran unos días no provocaba ningún problema al Hogar.

Si rogaba por su presencia, era por que quería compartir con ellas esa dicha que sentía por permitírsele entrar al evento, según ella, el más bonito que se realizaba _"La primera recolección de Manzana"_, llamada así, por que son las primeras manzanas que se cortan luego de una larga jornada de trabajo para mantener sana la flor y el fruto del manzano, "Lido", la cual por su delicioso sabor y su frescura se vende sin problema alguno.

Una placentera brisa veraniega soplo causando que las hojas del árbol cayesen con la misma lentitud que lo hacen los copos de nieve en invierno, el agradable contraste entre el calor y el frio que reinaba en Lakewood era fascinante, sacudió su corto vestido y enderezo sus botas al levantarse, un juguetón destello de luz cegó su mirada, seguramente serian más de las doce del medio día, regresaría antes que todos se diesen cuenta de su desaparición, corrió de regreso provocando que las aves escondidas entre las yerbas emprendieran vuelo, la enorme extensión de tierra de que eran dueños los Lancaster se caracterizaba de hermosas planicies, resplandecientes bosques, verdes praderas y primorosas colinas, cada uno de esos parajes lindaban alrededor de la Mansión, lo demás había sido utilizado para el sembradío de Manzanas, fue normalizando su paso al pasar a un la del invernadero de su abuela, la primera vez que lo contemplo quedo prendada de tan maravillosa estructura, con techos en forma de cúpula y paredes de vidrio, todo al más puro estilo victoriano, que imperturbable se alzaba frente a una laguna, _"Demeter" _resguardaba en su interior un sinfín de flores, de diversos tamaños, especies y colores, pro había una en particular que tenía su propio espacio.

La Orquídea de singular diseño era la favorita de su abuela, dentro de la Casa se podía apreciar muchos cuadros pintados por ella con estas flores como tema central, apretó su libreta a su pecho también sentía algo muy especial por esas lindas creaciones de Dios, continuo su suave andar, estaba cerca de su casa, lo mejor era llegar relajada, por la tarde regresaría ahí, como ayudante del Señor Henry, y le apreciaría con mayor gusto.

Pero al estar unos cuantos centímetros cerca de la puerta trasera que permitía el paso a la cocina visualizo una figura que sentada en un tronco removía con sus pies la tierra, estaba desesperado **–"Roger"- **entono al pararse frente a él.

El jovencito de cabello negro y ojos el mismo color levanto su rostro en la dirección en que provenía el llamado**-"Hasta que apareces"-** se irguió, sus botines fueron cubiertos por su pantalón de lona azul y acomodo su camisa vaquera.

**-"¿Qué te pasa?"- **no solo estaba desesperado, tan bien estaba enojado, más bien irritado**-"tienes cara de haber arreado tú solo las vacas"-** comento con diversión.

**-"¿Qué pasa?"- **ironizo ladeando el rostro y quitándose el sombrero **–"Pasa que la Señora Amelia a estado buscándote y como yo no he sabido decirle en dónde estabas me ha mantenido cautivo en este tronco, lo que significa que no he ido a casa, donde seguramente mamá me estará esperando lista para castigarme"- **

La sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Candy se transformo en sonoras carcajadas para el asombro de Roger, quien se cruzo de brazos muy molesto**-"Claro ríete, como a la Señorita jamás la retan"- **murmuro sentándose.

Candy tapo su boca con su mano y la otra la coloco en su estomago, al ritmo en que iban sus risas, pronto le dolería la barriga, su libreta se estrello contra su vestido de franjas rojas y blancas, los bucles dorados se movieron sobre su amapolado rostro, que con candidez fruncía su pecosa nariz y estiraban sus mejillas todo, todo en ella era infinito regocijo, una dulce y esplendida década se manifestaban en su ser, la chiquilla comenzaba a desplegar su belleza.

Aun con los brazos cruzados en su pecho Roger guardaba silencio, esperando que dejase de reír, ya se las cobraría más tarde, analizo a la niña ante él, con tan solo diez años esa muchachita destilaba una vital alegría contagiosa para cualquiera, muchas de sus ocurrencias siempre terminaban en reprimendas para él, pero en ninguna se arrepentía haber participado, todas eran ingeniosas, divertidas y jamás causaban daño a nadie, excepto por su orejas, que eran el punto fijo para que su madre lo amonestara, en fin no tenía una mala compañera de juegos, solo una incorregible _"revoltosa"_**- "Fue suficiente o tengo que esperar más"- **su tono sarcástico fue palpable.

Candy limpio las lagrimas de sus pestañas, en señal de que terminaría su mofa hacía él, **-"Lo siento"- **susurro a medias, apenas conteniendo el brote de risa que emergía de su rosada boca.

Los profundos ojos del azabache rodaron, sabiendo que volvería a reírse, lo mejor sería callar, y así ante las imparables risotadas de Candy pudo notar como una libreta se arrugaba entre su mano y el vestido**-"Hey, arrugaras lo que llevas ahí"-**señalo las hojas desencajadas de la libreta.

Y extrañamente Candy paro de reír, con el rostro perplejo al examinar lo que su desenfreno había causado, iniciando a plancharlas con sumo cuidado para regresarlas a su estado, y esta vez fueron sus acciones las que causaron la burla de su amigo, quien al ver la frustración en su cara no lo soporto y empezó a reír.

Fue el turno de Candy de sentir molestia por ser el blanco de burla, aparto su vista de él y la enfoco en las hojas que apenas logro salvar, el ajado papel aun en su estado era legible, no tenía tiempo para repetirlo, pues si quería que llegará a manos de sus madres a tiempo tenía que enviarla ya**-¨Para¨- **atino a decir apenada.

Roger paso su pulgar por la punta de su nariz, al inigualable estilo de un vaquero, marca que lo distinguía como un chico de actitud seria ante el llamado de una dama, aunque esta fuese muy revoltosa**- ¿Qué sucede?- **la angustia de la pequeña lo restringió de volverse a reír por ver sus vanos intentos de alizar el papel entre sus manos.

**-"Tengo que enviar esta carta"- **informo doblando las hojas arrancadas de la libreta**-"Debe llegar al Hogar lo antes posible"- **detallo con seriedad**-"necesito una respuesta"- **aunque ella sabía que sus madres no la defraudarían .

El chico estudio cuidadosamente sus palabras, para luego hacerlo con su brazo que estirado sujetaba la carta, y un clic en su cabeza, acaso le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciese él**-"¡NO!"- **exclamo volteándose en busca de su caballo.

**-"Por favor Roger"- **suplico antes de que escapara de su vista**-"Tú puedes, con ¨Aldebarán¨ llegaras en minutos a la oficina de correo"- **expreso sujetando la montura del corcel que yacía unos cuantos metros de de ellos pastando tranquilamente.

Esto era el colmo no solo se mofaba de él, sino ahora le pedía semejante cosa**-" Sabes que no puedo"- **externo al tomar las riendas **–si llego más tarde mamá me matara- **no se expondría más, además ella no se lo había ganado.

Candy parpadeo un par de veces pensativa, y sonrió al soltar la montura**-"Yo puedo hablar con tú mamá, seguramente si lo hago no te retara"- **

Entre cerró sus ojos con sospecha, era verdad que su madre escuchaba y creía las razones que Candy siempre le daba para sus retrasos, pero como haría eso si a ella también le esperaba lo mismo**-"¿Y tú?"- **pregunto curioso de oír cual sería su plan.

**-"La verdad"-** pronuncio con elocuencia**-"Solo diré la verdad, no hay mejor explicación que esa"- **levanto la carta**-"Es muy importante"-** comunico viéndolo a los ojos.

Qué más daba llegar un poco tarde de lo que ya iba, después de todo con las clases finalizadas por las vacaciones, sus días volvían a pertenecerle, teniendo a su disposición mucho tiempo, que bien podía malgastar con su amiga de juegos**-"Sube"- **dijo al agarrar su mano y ayudarla a sentarse tras él, Aldebarán troto unos cuantos centímetros antes de iniciar una estrepitosa carrera atravesando el portal de entrada de la Villa Lancaster en busca de diversión junto a su amo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tomo el pomo de la puerta girándola despacio, abrió y cerró al instante, con parsimonia desajusto el listón negro que colgando del cuello de su camisa formaba un moño, trono sus extremidades en el proceso de apartar su chaqueta negra de ellos, la prenda voló hasta llegar a una silla, sonrío por su acierto, se aproximo al ventanal, estaba lloviendo otra vez, el empañado vidrio destilaba diminutas gotas de agua que en carrera vertiginosa desaparecían al chocar con el suelo, la última semana de clases simplemente había sido lluviosa y poco disfrutable, por eso se vio en la penosa necesidad de descargar su aburrimiento en algo y que mejor que una broma, salto sobre el blando colchón utilizando ambos brazos como almohada, gozaría de la paz que tenía antes de que…

**-"Terry"- **fue el grito que recibió después de escuchar el azote que abrió su habitación.

Suspiro, la tranquilidad se esfumaba de su ser, más no se movería de su cómoda posición** –"Mph"- **pronuncio con los ojos cerrados, listo para el reclamo.

**-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-** reprocho el joven al entrar seguido por otro que cerró la puerta.

**-"Por qué no lo tenía planeado"- **declaro en tono serio.

**-¨Estar diciendo que se te ocurrió en ese momento¨- **cuestiono el castaño al sentarse.

**-"Pues si"-** admitió divertido.

El estallido de risas que su confesión trajo no lo sorprendieron ya esperaba que aquello causaría ese efecto en sus amigos, ladeo su sonrisa con soberbia, sus bromas eran las mejores, más su agudo oído le hizo percatarse de algo que por tener los ojos cerrados no habían notado- **¿Dónde está Anthony?- **pregunto al sentarse en la cama.

Steve que se reía más sosegadamente se auto controló para poder hablar**-"Esta… cof… ja… ja…ja…- **guardo silencio, su mente le traicionaba, pues las imágenes del semblante de la pobre hermana afectada por la broma no se le borraban tan fácilmente**-"Fue… a la… oficina… ja, ja, ja, ja… de la…hermana… Grace…ja, ja, ja…- **logro decir.

**-"LA OFICINA"- **eso no podría ser alguna treta de la vieja para desenmascarar su travesura, negó tal pensamiento Anthony era leal el jamás lo vendería ante nadie**-"Supongo que les agrado la broma"- **declaro complacido por las reacciones de ambos.

**-¨Claro¨- **pronuncio con esfuerzo Archí al limpiar unas lagrimas producto de la euforia**-*Pero tómanos en cuenta para la próxima*- **

**-"Lo dices como si no lo hiciera"- **luego de la tormenta la calma que surgía era su favorita, el esplendido olor a tierra mojada que inundo la habitación produjo que su mente volase hasta una desértica colina verde ocre que sobre su suave grama miles de mariposas revoloteaban en círculos arriba de las florecillas silvestres, adoraba la época del año en que la lluvia se turnaba con el sol los días, pues entre los dos llenaban de un vigorizante estimulo la tierra, las semillas germinaban y los arboles agradecidos creaban mas de ellas, las aves cantaban al alba y el atardecer las despedía con violáceos cielos, con la promesa de reencontrarse nuevamente.

El ruido de su puerta le trajo de vuelta a su cuarto, que recostado e una cama y no en la grama se desilusiono, sabia quien era no necesitaba verlo, inhalo perezosamente, la manifestación de sus amigos por su broma se fue reduciendo a algunas risillas perdidas que se colaban de sus labios, oyó como saludaban al recién llegado y este se sentaba junto a ellos respondiendo, la pregunta que esperaba se hiciera, _¿Qué te pareció la broma?__**, **_las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, máximo cuando el blondo describía la escena sin reparo alguno, no se hallaba asustado por cualquier tipo de reprimenda que su diversión pudiese causarle, es más estaba seguro que las monjas lo pensarían dos veces antes de querer retarlo por ello, ellas se verían más perjudicas que él.

El curso de sus pensamientos empezaba a adormecerlo, no sería mala idea tomar una siesta antes de largarse de ahí, pero las voces de sus acompañantes no se lo permitieron cuando escucho la pregunta que hacían**-¿Para qué te quería la Hermana Grace?-** atajo Archí con cautela.

**-"Lo más seguro es que quería interrogarte por lo sucedido"- **comento Steve antes de que su primo contestara.

**-"Es lo más seguro"- **expreso Terry desde su lugar, no había la menor duda que fuera eso.

**-*No*- **fue cuanto escucharon por unos segundos antes de que continuara**-"Me llamaron para entregarme esto"-** dijo sacando un sobre de su chaqueta, el cual continuaba sellado.

Los hermanos Cornwall lo contemplaron extrañados, la correspondencia ya había llegado y con lo poco que les faltaba por salir era raro que recibieran una, Terry por su parte elevo su cabeza de su sitio para ver el papel que su amigo sostenía**-"¿De quién es?"-** murmuro al volver a recostarse.

**-De la Tía Abuela- **contesto revisando el sello del remitente sin mucho interés.

**-*La Tía Abuela*- **corearon los hermanos acercándose a la carta para agarrarla, sin mucho éxito, pues Anthony la aparto con rapidez.

**-¡HEY!-** manifestó Archí al verse privado del objeto de su curiosidad.

**-¿Qué dice?-** Steve ajusto sus lentes al entender que la carta era de su primo y no de ellos.

**-"No lo sé"-** declaro dejando el sobre en la mesa**-"No es mía"-** informo al desanudar su listón**-"Es para nosotros" **– explico al hacer énfasis en "nosotros".

**-*Para los tres*- **quiso confirmar Archí.

**-*No*- **volvió a decir**-* Para los cuatro*- **aclaro para ser más preciso.

Terry parpadeo dudoso por la declaración de su amigo, se levanto sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos inclinados tras él**-*¿Cómo así?*- **cuestiono con su notable indiferencia, su amistad con los Andrey tenía su tiempo de haber iniciado, y él se llevaba bien con solo con los chicos, gracias a su poca paciencia con los demás no, por eso no se explicaba entonces como es que esa señora le escribía a él también**-¿Qué quiere?-**algo seguramente pediría.

**-Léela-** demando el castaño al empujar la carta hacia su primo.

Anthony hecho un vistazo a los rostros de los tres antes de tomar el sobre entre sus manos y rasgarlo para ver su contenido, un cuadro de papel cayo al voltear el sobre, agarro el documento he inicio con requerido:

_23 de julio de 1907_

"_Mis queridos Alister, Archibal y Anthony, y mi estimado Terrence les envió esta misiva para hacer de su conocimiento que mañana zarparemos a América, he decidido que pasaremos las vacaciones en un clima más cálido, no se preocupen por sus cosas ya todo está arreglado, así que descansen lo necesario para que mañana por la mañana estén listos."_

_Elroy Andrey._

**-*Fantástico*- **entono emocionado Steve por la noticia.

**-"Al fin lejos de aquí"-**exclamo simulando que estaba bajo el sol, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose abrazar por él.

Terry pestaño un par de veces con molestia, desde cuando tomaban decisiones como esa sin consultarle, resoplo seguro que la "Cara de Cerdo" tenía que ver, aceptaba que el panorama de sus vacaciones sin verla eran bastante tentadoras, pero por que tendrían que ir a América para eso, bien podrían haber ido a otro lugar, chasqueo la lengua, si era por eso que la "Duquesa" lo dejaba ir, por que sabía que aquello le desagradaría**-"Vieja estúpida"-** murmuro al sentarse en la orilla y bajar sus pies al suelo, el parloteo de su amigos por que se largarían se convirtió en añoranzas sobre lo que harían al llegar, lo que disfrutarían, lo que compartirían, lo que les mostrarían, sus delgados labios dibujaron una sonrisa, todo sería bastante tolerable estando con ellos, más su mirada cayó sobre la figura de un blondo, que para nada parecía contento por la noticia, por que sería, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerse uno de los grandes deseos de Anthony había sido regresar a Lakewood, por que se suponía irían allí, que lo tenía así de serio, no tendría que estar celebrando igual que los otros dos.

Anthony soltó la carta y sin decir nada abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón, la frescura invadió el cuarto más no distrajo a los muchachos de su alegría por la partida a su hogar, tres largos años en un internado podrían causar en cualquiera los mismos sentimientos que ellos manifestaban ahora, Terry observo las acciones de Brown, decidiendo que se sentía mejor con la tranquila celebración de este que la escandalosa de aquel par, se encamino hasta el balcón que la reciente lluvia coloreo de un gris más oscuro que el normal, la arboleda frente a su cuarto brillaba con los destellos que las gotitas sobre ellos emanaban, la vista era simplemente placentera, sin emitir sonido se acerco al lado de Anthony que frente a los arboles parecía meditar algo, le vio de reojo, aun no entendía que le pasaba, es que no estaba "feliz"**- ¡No te agrada la noticia!- **

Su compañero le vio desconcertado**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

Terry negó con su cabeza**-"Por qué no te veo tan entusiasmado como a esos dos"- **señalo con el pulgar adentro donde los chicos continuaban con su festejo.

Anthony inhalo y exhalo, brindándose con ello fuerza**-*Ya hace tres años que no voy*- **declaro al apoyar sus manos sobre el frio mármol**-*Siempre que le pedí a la Tía Abuela que me dejase ir, se negaba*- **ejerció fuerza en su agarre**-*se excusaba con lo mismo, "Que era muy pronto para volver"*- **una de su blancas manos se soltó y automáticamente fue llevada a su cabellera**-*Y ahora iremos como si nunca hubiese pasado nada*- **los celestes iris se oscurecieron por el dolor que su alma experimentaba en aquel momento.

El silencioso viaje que el viento realizo atraves de ellos ilumino su mente, no debía destilar comprensión, solamente su amistada sería suficiente**-*Se que fue doloroso, pero míralo por el lado positivo, regresaras, volverás al lugar que tanto amaba tu madre, en el que estoy seguro no más pises te sentirás feliz, no pienses tanto en lo que paso y piensa más en lo que pasará*- **se giró apoyando su espalda en los pilares**-*considera que tal vez, solo por esta vez, tú abuela sabía lo que hacía*- **rasco su mejilla**-*Aunque tosca e insensible quería protegerte de la depresión, no le quites el merito de haberlo logrado*- **finalizo consciente de que el escándalo en su cuarto se incrementaba.

**-"Gracias"-** susurro apoyándose también al balcón, Terry solía saber que decir en momentos extraños como esos, de alguna manera confortables.

**-¨No crees que Steve y Archí ya rebasaron la línea de lo aceptable¨- **mascullo Terry al ver volar unos libros.

**-Mejor entramos y apaciguamos los ánimos, antes que destrocen tú habitación y las monjas nos castiguen esta vez- **comento al ver como sus primos se enfrascaban en otra discusión sin sentido.

Terry asintió, la verdad era que no lograría descansar con ese par de neandertales en sus vacaciones, solo esperaba que ir a ese lugar le trajéese alguna satisfacción…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_BIEN HASTA AQUI LLEGA ESTE CAPI, QUE LES PARECE COMO A COMENZADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y YA SABEN CUAL ES LA FORMA EN QUE SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, LLEGUEMOS A LOS 230 YO CONFIO EN USTEDES..._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**DIOS MIO, ESTE RETIRO FUE ETERNO, ADEMAS DE QUE HE FALTADO A MI PALABRA PERDONEN MI ATREVIMIENTO, YA SE QUE NO HAY ESCUSA QUE VALGA PERO ESPERO SU COMPRENSION, LES EXPLICARE AL FINAL, POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO LEER TRANQUILAS, QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO XIV_

**-¿Lo has visto?- **

**-"Ya te dije que si"- **respondió malhumorado era cuarta vez que se lo decía.

**-¡Entonces por qué no vamos!-**

-**"Por qué esta al otro lado del Rio"-**explico sin agitarse, debía mantenerse sereno, sino lo único que pescaría seria un calambre por llevar tanto tiempo ahí sentado sin obtener resultado alguno.

**-"¡Esa no es excusa!"-**

**-¨Shhhhhhhhhh¨- ** mascullo, pero que le pasaba, tenía horas fastidiándolo con lo mismo, en qué momento se le ocurrió decirle que había visto un portal de rosas tan bonitas como las de la Villa, de no haberlo dicho estaría tranquilo pescando, tal como lo programo.

**-¡Eres un Odioso!-**grito a todo pulmón una ofendida y muy molesta Candy al levantarse de su asiento entre las rocas del rio, donde las pacificas aguas permitían que se reflejara en ellas, sus pies dentro le refrescaban del abrazador calor de aquella mañana **–"Vamos Clin, dejemos al señor "Silencio" que siga disque pescando"- **a grandes zancadas cruzo el rio que por ser verano dormía en calma.

**-¨Hey a dónde vas"- **dijo tratando de seguirla, más sus extremidades se lo impidieron, el terrible dolor de la contracción de sus músculos lo hizo regresar a su lugar **-*Genial*- ** resoplo viendo como la "Revoltosa" se salía con la suya, tendría que ir tras ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_-**Hoy en plena primavera, dejo abierta la puerta de la jaula al pájaro azul**-_

Observo el libro como lo hace el apasionado amante al rozar sus dedos con el instrumento bendito, que guía, que amansa, que enternece a la brutal bestia, convirtiéndola en manso cordero, pero no de aquellos de sumiso carácter que corren tras el rebaño, sino de aquellas que se alejan buscando la dulce pradera por donde nacen las delicias de la vida.

El largo viaje tenía más de una consecuencia, no solo su cuerpo estaba resentido también lo hacia su mente, aquel deslumbrante lugar opacaba su melancólica alma, que hacia alguien como él entre tanta luz, si su mayor deleite consistía en memorizar el ritmo de la lluvia, hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas, tenía dos días de haber llegado y aun no sabía cómo lidiar con todo aquel despilfarro de claridad que se malgastaba en ese sitio, cuando su costumbre era degustar un placentero trago de luminosidad para alegar su alma, pues los nubarrones Londinenses solían ser muy cotidiano impidiendo al señor Sol salir a deslumbrar.

**-¨No viene fácil¨- ** se dijo así mismo tapando sus ojos con un brazo, tal vez después de todo haber ido no fue buena idea.

-**¨TOC…TOC…TOC¨-** el llamado a su puerta perturbo su pensar**- "Terry"- ** esa voz, era posible que no lo dejara tranquilo, por más simplón que se comportaba parecía que esa niñita no se le despegaba, comenzaba hartarse **-¿Terry estas dormido?- **valla pregunta, para alguien que insiste en despertarte.

Guardo silencio tal vez así lograba que se fuera, Elisa, simplemente persistía tanto como lo hace la mosca con la comida_ ¡Desquiciante! _, los toquidos cesaron, pero volvería de eso estaba seguro…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**"Hay pero que tonto"- **exclamo ofuscada mientras saltaba de rama en rama, su agilidad sin duda la de una gacela que al correr libre por la sabana se adueña de todo con tan solo su presencia.

Su experiencia le facilitaba el trabajo entre la estrecha cortina de troncos que rodeaba ambas partes del rio, sabía que las tierra de la Villa finalizaban en las relajantes aguas, pero más allá desconocía a quien pertenecían, en otras ocasiones escucho a los pobladores hablar de una acaudalada familia que pasaba sus veranos ahí, pero nunca le llamo la atención hasta ahora en que el bobo de su amigo le comento sobre ese portal de rosas, el muy insolente le dijo que las rosas eran tan bonitas como las que cultivaba el Señor Henry para el jardín de la Villa.

Claro que ella tenía que ver si aquello de verdad era cierto**-*Por donde será Clin*- **murmuro al parar en una gruesa rama inspeccionando que rumbo seguiría, el pequeño animalito detuvo su paso situándose al lado de ella, su enmascarado rostro examino el amplio bosque, parpadeo al ser su nariz en forma de cereza solo que negra la que identificara la agradable fragancia dulce que destilaban las rosas, sus patitas tocaron las desnudas pantorrillas de Candy, que inclino su mirada para ver como su amiguito le señalaba un camino **–"Bien hecho"-**le dijo al frotar sus orejas grises a manera de recompensa por su magnífica actuación, lo encontraría con o sin la ayuda de Roger…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tacho por segunda vez la ecuación que llevaba haciendo hace algunos minutos, tanto que soñó estar otra vez en su laboratorio y ahora simplemente no lograba concentrarse, que le estaba haciendo falta, observo meticuloso su intimo espacio, aquellas cuatro paredes siempre fueron mudos testigos de sus más grandes éxitos, si bien sus invenciones al principio no cumplían con los fines para los que fueron hechos, demostraban ser ambiciosos planes futuristas.

Exhalo confundido, mejor lo dejaba así, _ni la comida a la fuerza es buena, _se dijo, desvió su mirada a la ventana que daba al exterior, no le vendría mal un descanso, seguramente Archí andaría vagando por la casa, Anthony seguiría en su jardín y Terry continuaría encerrado en su cuarto, como si la naturaleza le causara miedo, acomodo sus instrumentos en su sitio, acariciar el día, bañarse con el maravilloso astro que es el sol, desenredaría el hilo de ideas que no le dejaban pensar en paz…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El escozor que su garganta sintió al tomar el último sorbo de aquella amarillenta bebida le hizo sacudirse y querer arrojar el líquido, como hacían los adultos para tomar tal cosa, por que eso acababa de quemarle y el desagradable sabor amargo aun palpitaba en sus amígdalas, agarro despreocupadamente una servilleta y limpio los residuos que en su boca pudieran quedar de aquel licor, que en su burda curiosidad tomo para saber que sentía y ahora que lo sabia no simpatizaba en nada con lo que los mayores decían del néctar de los Dioses, _delicioso, ¡cómo no!,_ eso era desagradable, empino un vaso de agua a su sedienta boca, permitiendo que esta lo despejase del repentino mareo que sintió, sujeto su cabeza y respiro tratando de soportar esa extraña sensación en que el suelo se mueve, cuando el que se mueve eres tú, las blancas cortinas rozaron sus mejillas, el aire fresco tenía un efecto anestésico sobre lo que le estuviera pasando, se encamino hasta la puerta, debía buscar un poco más de aíre, antes de que algo pasase.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ahora entendía porque Nana Amelia la regañaba por ser tan "Impulsiva", claro que la nariz de Clin era confiable, pero simplemente en esta caso le fallo, arrugo la nariz pensando como haría para regresar, estaba perdida, ni para adelante, ni para atrás, de tan espeso que el bosque resulto ser, había errado el camino ya dos veces, suspiro derrotada, Roger estaba tan enojado que seguramente se abría ido sin ella, acaricio el suave pelaje gris de su compañero, el muy truhan había encontrado un helecho lleno de vallas que degustaba a toda prisa, bien que el aroma de dichos frutos se confundía con el dulce de una Rosa, Clin ostentaba un saludable rostro que en nada se igualaba al enfermizo que tenía cuando el pequeño llego a sus manos…

_FLASH BACK_

_Los niños salían presurosos del salón de clases las cuales habían finalizado por ese día__**-Recuerden niños que esos problemas son para mañana, así que esfuércense en resolverlos-**__aconsejo una radiante dama de cabellera rubia y delicados gestos._

_-__**Yo no podre- **__expreso abatido un chiquillo al estrellar su frente contra el pupitre._

_**-Menos lo lograras si sigues haciendo eso- **__ Candy sonrió al ver el punto rojo que aquel impacto produjo en la frente de Roger, que la miraba con el semblante endurecido._

_**-No todos nacimos siendo genios-**__ gesticulo el chico al tomar sus libros, esa chiquilla le sacaba de quicio cuando le decía esas cosas._

_**-No se trata de ser genios-**__ interrumpió la maestra al aproximarse a ellos__**-Solo debes continuar haciéndolo, "la practica hace al maestro"- **__concluyo sonriente._

_**-Pero yo no puedo Señora Rosaly-**__ exclamo con la misma resignación de antes._

_**-Todos podemos Roger, solo es que debemos esmerarnos más para conseguirlo-**_

_**-Anda yo sé que no eres tan tonto-**__animo Candy otorgando palmaditas en su espalda._

_**-¨Gracias, supongo¨-**__arrastro las palabras al ver el rostro burlista de su compañera._

_**-**Candy**- **_

_**-Si mami- **__poso su mirada en la figura alta y delegada que su madre proyectaba con delicadeza._

_**-Adelántate a la clínica con tú padre, yo te alcanzare en unos minutos-**__ordeno al tomar algunos cuadernos entre sus manos y revisarlos._

_**-"Si"-**__ respondió al jalar el brazo de su amigo __**–Vamos niño "yo no puedo"-**__ entono con alegría._

_**-¡No me digas así!-**__grito el jovencito al cruzar la puerta de la sencilla pero amplio escuelita que los pobladores y los padres de Candy construyeron para educar a sus hijos._

_**-*Eres muy "Fas-ti-dio-sa", lo sabías *- **__declaro soltándose de su agarre y caminando unos pasos tras ella._

_-__**Y tú muy *Ne-ga-ti-vo*- **__enfatizo la palabra, para ser tan joven su amiguito contantemente se limitaba a sí mismo o bueno eso era lo que su madre decía al oírlo declarar que no podía._

_El poblado de Lakewood consistía de varias casas alrededor del centro en donde resaltaban la iglesia, un lindo parque, abarroterías, un banco, la oficina del telégrafo, la estación de trenes, la clínica de su padre y recientemente la escuelita que sobre una colina se vislumbraba al final de la larga calle que formaban los establecimientos, todo en completo orden y una armoniosa paz, aun así el pueblo seguía siendo custodiado por las grandes montañas y los profundos bosques de Ohio._

_Un lastimero gemido detuvo su paso, examino su alrededor para localizar de donde provenía el sonido no venía de lejos, y ante la escrupulosa mirada de Roger, Candy se aproximo a unos arbustos, de donde levanto un extraño animalito, que se revolvía inquieto y mal herido entre sus brazos, Roger se acerco a su amiga, quien con paciencia y ternura se gano la confianza del pequeño Cuatí, que menos arisco se dejo acariciar __**-¿Qué tiene?- **__ cuestiono al notar los manchones de sangre en su pelaje._

_**-"Heridas, muchas"-**__ pronuncio angustiada mientras procuraba no lastimarlo__**-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-**_

_Observo el maltrecho lomo del animal, no tenía la menor duda, eran golpes producidos por el forcejeo, seguramente el pequeño lucho por su vida, detuvo su inspección en un punto que corroboro sus sospechas, "Cazadores", siempre en estas épocas esos remedos de humanos salían a la caza de cuento animal se pasearan frente a ellos-_** "**_**Trataron de cazarlo, pero seguramente no les fue fácil"-**__ objeto al notar algunos manchones que no eran suyos._

_**-¡Tenemos que curarlo!-**__ exclamo sujetando con fuerza el frágil cuerpecito que comenzaba a temblar a causa del dolor._

_**-"Y como hacemos eso"-**__ no estaba muy seguro de haber oído bien, conocía a Candy su bondad sobresaltaba a kilómetros, pero hacerla de Doctor no sabio si podrí._

_La quietud del ambiente se estanco en un sinfín de susurros meciéndose las hojas y elevando el polvo de la rocosa calle, como ayudar sin lastimarlo más, como brindarle tranquilidad sin asustarlo, ella no tenía la capacidad de curarle, no sabía cómo y por lo visto su amigo tampoco, se aferro inconscientemente al animalito percatándose cuan grave era su estado, quería ayudarlo, deseaba aliviar su dolor, tenía que salvarle __**–"Papa"- **__ gimoteo recobrando el habla, su padre era Doctor el podría ayudarle él le diría que hacer, entre los dos lo salvarían._

_Por acto reflejo sus piernas comenzaron una estrepitosa carrera contra el tiempo hasta la clínica de su padre, todo cuanto se atravesó en su camino fue esquivado, saltado, hasta empujado con tal de llegar a tiempo, de aquel cálido ser entre sus manos abriese sus ojos una vez más…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Con la mente sumida en aquellos días Candy continuo mimando a su querido Clin, su padre se consterno al verla entrar despitorradamente sosteniendo un bulto con sumo cuidado, cuando a tropezones se acerco a él y le mostro el débil y lastimado cuerpo de un animal, se impresiono pero su consternación e impresión pasaron a segundo plano cuando le pidió que lo ayudase desconcertado no supo que decirle, si claro que él era Doctor, sin embargo estaba muy seguro que entre un humano y un animal había más de una cosa diferente.

Todos los que dentro de la clínica estaban aquel día, se asombraron igual que el Doctor, la petición rayaba en lo absurdo, no había manera en la que un medico pudiese ayudar a un animal moribundo, David trago fuerte su petición sonaba a un clamor descontrolado, los ojos de su pequeña proyectaban la inmensa angustia en que se hallaba sometida por el animalito, su razón le indicaba que le explicase que aquello era imposible, su conocimiento sobre un ser vivo se limitaba al cuerpo humano, jamás al de un animal, las suplicas chocaron en sus oídos, al convertirse en Doctor juro algo, _"Que haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para salvar vidas",_ y aquel diminuto ser que su pequeña cargaba era una de esas vidas, la intervención se le dificulto aun principio a su padre, más con su ayuda todo resulto bien.

**-Te has embarrado el rostro- ** Clin parpadeo aun saboreando su recién alimento-**Esperemos que Roger no esté muy enojado-** murmuro levantándose, pronto comenzaría su hora de práctica y si no llegaba a tiempo recibiría un regaño de parte de su madre, pues con esta sería la tercera vez que le pasaba, sus descalzos pies se abrieron paso entre los arbustos y sus brazos repelieron toda rama que pudiese lastimarla, el suave rumor que produce el agua al correr corriente abajo capto su atención, el rio estaba cerca, tal vez si llegaba hasta él, hallaría su camino sin necesidad de esperar a su amigo, pero al acercarse escucho voces, discutían, se gritaban, Clin y Candy cruzaron miradas, aquello parecía ser una pelea, se coló entre un montón de maleza más alta que ella, al traspasarla la imagen más alucinante que alguna vez vio se presento ante sus ojos, una enorme puerta tras una cascada se vanagloriaba de su tamaño, sigilosamente continuo examinando todo el entorno hasta encontrar la procedencia de esas voces.

Al lado del rio un chico con traje a rayas, boina y lentes, gritaba agitando sus manos a un espantado castaño de tez blanca y camisa manga larga, que sobre un bote de madera era arrastrado por la corriente del rio, el par discutía la manera de ayudar al chico de la valsa, más no parecía que llegasen a un acuerdo, "NADA" exclamaba el de lentes mientras el otro respondía que no podía, aterrada contemplo como el bote se alejaba cada vez más y ellos seguían sumergidos en lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más Candy corrió hasta la orilla, buscando desesperada la cuerda que decía el castaño le lanzaran y el otro ignoraba su petición, la hallo cerca de la colosal puerta, formo con ella un nudo y la ajusto lista para lanzarla**-¡Ahí va!- ** expreso al arrojársela.

Por su parte los chicos se quedaron mudos al notar la presencia de una tercera persona, Steve se inmuto, las sonatas más hermosas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, nunca antes aspiro a una bendición como esa, una musa hacia alarde de destello frente a él, todo los grandes soñadores se jactaban de haber tenido una delicada figura en la cual se inspiraban, la magia flotaba sobre los rulos de oro que aquel astro desplegaba, su blanca tez irradiaba fortaleza, los verdes iris de la mística figura le impregnaron las maravillas del genio al ser cuando obtiene la revelación más grande de todas, _"que el amor es tan liviano como el aire, y tan importante como el mismo" _, aparto su boina de su cabellera emocionado por apreciar tan divina _musa, su musa._

Candy sonrío al notar su acierto, la cuerda ahora se aferraba al brazo del chico, jalo sin mucho esfuerzo, ya en otras ocasiones ayudo a Roger a atrapar las reces, obviamente a escondidas de sus padres, y lanzar la cuerda era su parte favorita. La barca se estanco a la orilla del rio y el castaño bajo de un salto de ella, estaba dispuesto a propinarle unos cuantos golpes a su querido "hermanito", pues el muy listo se había negado a tirarle la soga y luego se quedaba como bobo viendo como lo hacía una chiquilla, *chiquilla* se repitió en su mente, levanto su rostro y sintiendo como su alma se elevaba por sobre su cuerpo se irguió, el resplandeciente brillo que la cabellera de rizos amarillos sobre el rostro infantil le cegó, el sol parecía haber bautizado tal esplendida melena, que agradecidamente se ensortijaban unos con otros sobre su precioso rostro de _Ninfa, _las mismas que jubilosas danzaban por los valles al ritmo de la naturaleza, regalando vida, repartiendo besos y robando suspiros, aquella Ninfa de largas pestañas le sonreía, _su Ninfa._

Abrumada Candy soltó la cuerda que aun permanecía ente sus manos, esos chicos la veían raro y eso simplemente no le gustaba, el extraño brillo en los ojos de esos dos era diferente al de otros que conocía, ladeo su cabeza, tal vez debía presentarse**-*Hola*-**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Toco un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta, seguro continuaba leyendo o ya se hallaba dormido, bajo su mano lo mejor era dejarlo, pero al girarse su mano topo la chapa haciendo que esta se moviese, no estaba cerrada, la giro abriéndola lo suficiente para entrar, lo primero que vio fue la cama vacía con las sabanas arrugadas, vago su mirada por el amplio espacio, el escritorio ordenado y la silla en su sitio demostraban no haber sido tocadas, tal vez habría salido y nadie se dio cuenta.

**-No te enseñaron que si no te invitan a entrar, no puedes hacerlo- **musito Terry desde el balcón de su cuarto, de donde lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Pensé que no estabas- **argumento Anthony cerrando la puerta, su actuar no era el más indicado, pero realmente le preocupaba su invitado, llevaba dos días encerrado en esas paredes, ya por conocerlo como lo hacían, sabía que algo no andaba bien**-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí a dentro- ** tomo asiento en una cómoda silla al lado de su cama-** no es normal en ti, hacer eso estando cerca nosotros- **agarro el libro que yacía envuelto entre las sabanas**-¿Te incomoda el lugar o la gente?-**cuestiono al ojear las paginas desinteresadamente.

**-Ninguna- **contesto tranquilamente**-*Tan solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme*- **

**-¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?- ** algo no tenía sentido en su respuesta.

**-Lo estoy Brown- **respondió irónico, decía la verdad, tanta luminosidad necesitaba ser asilada con paciencia por su espíritu rebelde acostumbrado más a la luz tenue de su alcoba.

**-Como digas, Grandchester- **el llamarse por sus apellidos le hacía saber que le interrogatorio finalizaba **–Bien ya que terminamos con la consulta, que te parece si salimos al jardín un rato- **dijo parándose haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

Terry observo el andar de su amigo, podría decir que no tenía ánimos de salir, pero seguramente contraería tener que explicar y sinceramente había cortado la anterior sesión de preguntas por el simple hecho de no contestar, así que lo más lógico era seguirlo, permanecer algún tiempo con él y luego largarse, con eso ya no podría reclamarle.

Cerro el cuarto y camino unos cuantos pasos tras Anthony, que silencioso recorrió el pasillo, bajo las gradas y salió al patio donde se paró a esperarlo-**Quiero mostrarte algo-** manifestó al señalar los bien cuidados rosales que simétricamente formaban pequeñas paredes entorno de una reja de barrotes blancos-**Cuando apenas tenía seis años mi madre me enseño como se hacían los injertos en las rozas- **comento mientras recorrían los hermosos ramales de rozas que como guindas adornaban el pasteloso verde de sus hojas-** nunca podre olvidar con cuanta paciencia me explico a hacerlo, por que mi torpeza me hacia espinarme a cada momento- **cruzo a la izquierdo tomando un nuevo rumbo-** en cambio ella deslizaba sus manos entre las espinas con tanta habilidad que me deslumbraba- **detuvo su andar frente a un moldeado arbusto de rosas blancas, más al examinar las con mesura Terry pudo apreciar los pétalos como un caleidoscopio reflejando miles de colores, debía ser una broma, una rosa no podía tener tantos**-Mama y yo creamos esta rosa aquel día, más ella nunca pudo ver su resultado- ** su voz se quebró por un instante de emoción **-*¿Qué te parece?*-** pregunto recomponiéndose.

La aurora que cubría a la flor provenía del centro de esta, los miles de tonos sus pétalos eran producto de aquel sud real suceso, la exquisita fragancia se distinguía entre las otras que le rodeaban, olía a libertad mesclada con esperanza, al mazapán recién hecho que esponjoso se deshace al primer contacto con la lengua, la variedad de aromas con los cuales pedía comparar ese que sentía ahora se extendía a todos los que conocía y le eran gratos, acerco sus dedos para tocarla, los aterciopelados pétalos parecían haber sido hechos a mano uno por uno con tersas y cremosas telas exóticas, las existentes tan solo en cuentos, por que ni las finas telas del oriente ó occidente se le asemejaban, sonrió complacido ante la fresca rosa, tesoro de su amigo**-¿Cómo se llama?-** dicha creación merecía un nombre digno de ella.

**-No tiene nombre-** respondió inclinándose para limpiar algunos botones que esparcidos entre las hojas aclamaban su atención.

**-¿Por qué no tiene?-** imposible que tanta belleza no tuviera uno **–Dices que tiene años de existir, y no le has puesto uno-**

-**No he encontrado el indicado-** expreso viéndolo desde abajo, sonaba raro hasta para él, pero en todo ese tiempo no logro hallar ninguno que simplificara tanta majestuosidad.

**-Debe haber alguno- ** pronuncio Terry agachándose junto a él para apreciarla desde otro ángulo**-Por donde la mires es hermosa-**declaro impactado, pocas veces le atraían las flores tanto como lo hacia esa en ese instante, tan solo le superaba una de diferente forma y aroma, ya que el amarillo cítrico era su preferido.

El apacible momento en los rosales se esfumo con el griterío que se traían dos voces, que peligrosamente se acercaban a ellos, Terry frunció las cejas y Anthony negó con la cabeza, ese par jamás cambiaria, discutir por todo el pan de cada día para ellos.

-**"¡Te digo que es una Ninfa!"-** aseguro Archí cruzando sus brazos y deteniendo su andar.

**-*Estas equivocado ella es una Musa*-** replico Steve imitando su acción**-*Anthony, Terry*-** dijo a modo de saludo sin apartar su vista de su hermano.

**-"Ninfa, la naturaleza y ella nacieron juntas"-** expreso poéticamente elevando sus brazos al cielo.

**-**Musa, por que todo lo convierte en realidad, por que su ser completo es creación**-**manifestó apasionadamente Steve al recordar a la pequeña.

**-*No estoy de acuerdo contigo, la pequeña Candy, tiene por compañera la primavera y por guardián el viento*-** contraataco con audacia, como lo hace un espadachín para salvar a su amada.

**-¡Las musas se presentan ante los creadores, brindándoles lo mejor de si mismas en un acto divino de inspiración, nunca algo tan sublime se rebajará a una simple semejanza con lo real!-** debatió convencido de su esplendido argumento.

Terry que tomo asiento junto a Anthony en el suelo, apreciaron el duelo en silencio, intervenir traería consecuencias desfavorables**-¿De quién o que están hablando estos dos?- **exclamo señalándolos como bichos raros que hablan en un idioma imposible de entender, por su parte Anthony elevo su s hombros en señal de no saber más que él.

Pero por muy extraño que resultara creer, la pregunta capto la atención de los rivales, que parpadearon confundidos y desconcertados, como si la pregunta ofendiera a ambos.

Un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, esas miradas mostraban retorcidos pensamientos, guardar silencio debió ser su máxima prioridad.

**-¡Pues de Candy!-** el estrepitoso grito los paralizo.

***¿Quién era Candy?*…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_YA SE NO MERECOS PERDON, NO SOLO HE FALTADO A MI PALABRA, SINO QUE ME HE TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD EN SUBIR ESTE CAPI, CREANME QUE FUE EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO PARA MI NO HACERLO, PERO VERAN CAI ENFERMA DURANTE MÁS DE TRES SEMANAS, LO SE AUN ENFERMA PUDE SUBIRLO, PERO LES DIGO QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE PUES ME LA PASE EN EL HOSPITAL, GRACIAS A DIOS YA ESTOY MEJOR, PERO CUANDO RECORDE MI TERRIBLE FALTA ESTUVE TENTADA EN HACERME EL HARAKIRI, PERO LUEGO DECISTI, SI LO HACIA QUIEN TERMINARIA LA HISTORIA, Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE AHI SI ME ODIARIAN, ASI QUE TOME LA FIRME DECISION DE HACERMO SI USTEDES LO DESEAN LUEGO DE QUE TERMINE EL FIC, ¿ESPERO SU RESPUESTA?, QUE MAS PUEDO DECIRLES, BIEN PIDO DISCULAPAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS, TRATARA QUE NINGUN CONTRATIEMPO VUELVA A SEPARARME DE EL FIC..._

_POR OTRO LADO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO MERECE SUS REVIWS, YO SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ESTEN ENOJADA CON EL SINO CONMIGO, DESCARGUEN SU COLERA CONMIGO Y NO CON EL SE LOS PIDO, YA VEN LOS CORNWALL CONOCIERON PRIMERO A CANDY IGUAL QUE EN EL MANGA, POR QUE?, BUENO QUISE MANTENER ESO INTACTO POR QUE FUE UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE ME ENCANTO, YA MAS ADELANTE IREMOS BIENDO COMO SE DESARROLLA TODO... POR QUE DE ALGO SI PUEDO ESTAR SAGURA ES DE QUE ESOS CHICOS DESPUES DE VERLA NO QUERRAN ALEJARSE DE ELLA TAL COMO PASO EN EL ANIME Y EL MANGA..._

_VUELO A DISCULPARME Y A REITERAR MI COMPROMISO CON USTEDES MIS LECTORAS DE NO VOLVER A DESAPARECERME DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTE TIEMPO EN CAMA NO SOLO HIZO QUE ME RECUPERARA FISICAMENTE SINO TAMBIEN MENTALMENTE, Y HE VUELTO CON GANAS DE CONTINUAR EL FIC Y... CHA CHA CHA CHA LES TRAIGO OTRO, BUENO SI LES TRAIGO OTRO FIC QUE PRONTO ESTARE SUBIENDO PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE DESEEN LEERLO, A LO LARGO DE ESTA SEMANA LO HARE, NO PUEDO DECIRLES FECHA EXACTA, PERO LO HARE, CORRECTO CONFIO EN QUE AUN TENGA LECTORAS, LES AGRADESCO A TODAS..._

_**POSDATA: AMIGA AMPARO GRANDCHESTER AGRADEZCO TUS BUENAS VIBRAS ME SIRVIERON DE MUCHO AUNQUE TENGO POCO DE HABERLAS LEIDO, TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUERIDA, ESPERO QUE EL CAPI SE DE TU AGRADO...**_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


	16. Chapter 16

HOla a todas la lectoras del fic Corazon del amanecer, chicas para más informacion sobre su amiga Kaolinet, les platicare a bajo...

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE**_

_**FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_**CORAZON DEL AMANCECER**_

_CAPITULO XV_

_FLASH BACK_

_**-"Hola"-**__ murmuro levantando su mano con temor._

_Los jóvenes parpadearon recobrando la conciencia, que educación la suya quedársele viendo sin decir nada__**-"HOLA"-**__ se apresura a contestar Steve colocándose su boina._

_Archí trato saliva y se acerco a ella sacudiendo su camisa, despejando con ello el nerviosismo que comenzaba a dominarlo__**-"Gracias por la cuerda"-**__ dijo en el tono más casual que pudo encontrar en su repertorio-__**"sin tu ayuda, no sé que habría sido de mí"-**__ le guiño el ojo tratando de ganarse su confianza._

_Candy rio tapando su boca, el chico a su lado era muy "elegante" y desprendía un aroma a muy rico, parecido al de su padre__**-Supongo que lo dices por qué no sabes nadar-**__ comento de lo más inocente._

_**-¨No¨-**__ pronuncio Archí galantemente__**- "Soy muy buen nadador"-**__ permitir que una señorita creyera que él no sabía hacerlo era un insulto a su orgullo._

_**-*Entonces por qué no saltaste y nadaste*-**__ pregunto Candy impactada por las palabras del muchacho __**-*la corriente pudo haberte arrastrado*-**_

_**-Bueno eso es…-**_

_-__**¡Simple! ¡No quería mojarse!-**__ las palabras le fueron arrebatadas de la boca por su hermano que se aproximo a ellos con los brazos cruzados__**-"él muy cretino no quería mojar su resplandeciente camisa de seda"-**__ reprocho apuñalando con la mirada a su hermano por engreído._

_**-¡Y tú no pudiste lanzarme la cuerda como te pedí!-**__ rezongo molesto devolviéndole la mirada__**-¡MIRA QUE NI PARA ESO SIRVES!-**__ exclamo ofendido._

_Los hermanos iniciaron su muy acostumbrado debate de palabras que dejo a una asombrada Candy al margen de la situación, el enfrentamiento estaba equilibrado, pues ambos sabían rebatir el argumento del otro, sus ojos saltaban de uno al otro, parecía un juego de pimpón, donde las raquetas eran los chicos y la pelotita sus palabras, su comparación le causo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar dejar escapar su risa, su madre decía que interrumpir a la gente cuando hablan era de mal educación, pero aquel singular espectáculo no producía nada más que eso en ella._

_Las risa de la niña robaron su concentración, las frases en sus labios se detuvieron y acomplejados voltearon a ver como la pequeña sujetaba su estomago y tapaba su boca intentado acallar su mofa, la gracia con que su cuerpo se curvaba y su cabello caí sobre él los deslumbro, se voltearon a ver, ellos la habían hecho reír con su riña, sonrieron gustosos por haber sido capaces causar tal reacción y por deleitarse con el vigorizante sonido de su voz cantando su alegría._

_**-Son… muy… gra…ciosos…-**__ dijo entrecortadamente._

_**-Eres la primera que piensa así- **__comunico Steve feliz por su descubrimiento._

_**-Es verdad-**__ apoyo Archí sonriente, ni siquiera Anthony soportaba sus peleas, mucho menos se reía de ellas._

_**-*Se nota que se quieren mucho*- **__expreso con la diversión aun impresa en sus mejillas que sonrosadas por reír se desinflaron como globos por regresar el aire a su pulmones._

_**-"Bueno no sé si a eso se le puede llamar quererse"-**__ rectifico Steve azorado por la indescriptible sensación de gozo en que se hallaba con tan solo verla._

_**-**Es cariño**- **__ repuso segura, ella y Roger se la pasaban discutiendo todo el día y jamás dudaba del aprecio que le tenía por eso._

_**-No creo-**__ declaro Archí restándole importancia al tema, pues deseaba conocer más de la niña, que el porqué de sus peleas o los sentimientos que las envolvían._

_Steve entrecerró los ojos analizando la actitud de su hermano, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en ese preciso momento haría la pregunta que él no se atrevía hacer, se mordió la lengua hubiese querido hacerlo él, pero sus estúpidos nervios no se lo permitían, así que simplemente solo dejaría esta vez a él._

_**-Mi nombre es Archivald-**__ se presento sujetando su mano y besando el dorso de esta._

_El respingo que Candy hizo al sentir sus labios sobre su piel la ruborizaron completamente, dicho saludo estaba reservado para las señoritas y las damas, ella aun era una niña según su padre para recibir uno así, nerviosamente sonrió, debía responder, más su boca no se movía, se pego mentalmente-__** *Candy*- **__sujeto su cara avergonzada, se suponía que diría su nombre completo._

_**-"*Candy*"-**__ susurro Steve deleitándose con cada letra de es dulce nombre._

_Archí se sintió embrujado con la dulzura que envolvía ese nombre__**-Lindo nombre gatita-**__ dijo con coquetería._

_Candy se entumeció con el piropo, nunca antes en su corta vida había recibido uno como ese, su padre pocas veces permitía que chicos de esa edad se le acercaran, el ímpetu y galantería que irradiaba la sonrisa del muchacho le daba una confianza increíble, se relajo, la simpatía que aquellos chicos le causaban sobre pasaba las reprimendas que su padre pudiera darle por tener amigos mayores que ella._

_**-¡CANDY!-**__ la sombra que reflejo la figura sobe una pequeña colina, atrajo las miradas de todos._

_**-Roger-**__ murmuro atenta al movimiento de su amigo, que firme se paró a llamarla__**-Ya han venido por mi chicos-**__ comento pasando entre ellos-__** fue un gusto conocerlos, espero volver a verlos-**__ pronuncio ya lejos de ellos._

_**-Entonces volveremos a verte-**__ expreso entusiasmado Steve viendo como se alejaba de ellos._

_**-*Por supuesto*- **__sonrió alegre con su nuevas amistades__**-Vamos klean-**__ apresuro el paso al ver como Roger se giraba caminando de regreso._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-¿Me estas escuchando?-** mascullo al ver como la niñata de Candy soñaba despierta.

**-¡AH!-** respondió inconscientemente ante la pregunta, ni siquiera noto que estaba hablándole.

**-En serio no te importa nada-** como podía ser tan desentendida-** sabes que llegaras tarde a tú practica- **sencillamente no tenía remedio-** "Mira revoltosa"-** llamo con fastidio-** "ya de por si tengo todas las de perder al llegar a la Villa"-** cerro los ojos arrugando su frente**-"No quiero agregar otro regaño más a esa lista"-** siguió caminado al descargar su frustración.

Claro que iban tardísimo para su práctica, seguramente el señor Parsons estaría que echaba chispas por la cabeza y su madre la retaría por quinta vez en la semana, pero simplemente eso ya no le importaba en ese momento, había conocido dos agradables y encantadores chicos que bien valían la pena, contemplo el andar de su compañero, que refunfuñaba sin parar cuanto detestaba que ella fuera tan "fresca", sonrió traviesamente, Nana Amelia lo sermonearía otra vez, el tronar de un palo seco entre sus dedos la asusto, observo su pies que continuaban descalzos, parpadeo confundida, ¿Dónde había dejado sus botas?

**-¿Buscas esto?-** cantaleo la voz de Roger al mostrarle sus botas, las cuales amarradas entre si colgaban de su hombre.

**-"Mis botas"-** expreso impresionada**- *regrésamelas*- **pidió extendiendo sus brazos.

**-"No"-** respondió volteando su cara con gesto serio**- "Tú castigo por el sermón que recibiré es caminar descalza"-** indico sin titubeos.

**-"Pero Roger…"-**

**-"Sin peros"-** atajo al instante**-"Yo sermoneado, tu descalza, creo que es justo"-** sentencio al continuar caminando**- "Además, casi siempre andas así, no veo por qué te quejas ahora *revoltosa*"- **declaro burlón.

-**"¡Que malo eres!"-** manifestó ofendida pasando frente a él**-"Primero no quieres enseñarme el portal de rosas, que tú mismo me dijiste que existía y ahora piensas hacerme caminar descalza"-** se paró a unos pasos de distancia sin voltear a verlo**-"Pues te demostrare que Candice Marian Lancaster Wellington no es ninguna delicadita"-** pronuncio al tomar una rama como apoyo para subir de un salto al árbol frente a ella**- Nos vemos en casa "lento"-** musito sacándole la lengua y comenzando su travesía entre las ramas de los arboles.

Pasmado por las espontaneas acciones y los dramáticos cambios de humor de Candy, Roger trepo un árbol con lentitud solo para ver como el cuerpo de la chiquilla se balanceaba en las ramas, de su seriedad nació una encantadora sonrisa enigmática, quería una carrera, una gatuna mirada envolvió sus orbes, él le daría una carrera…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Silencio fue todo lo que obtuvieron por respuesta los hermanos Cornwall al finalizar su relato, que más parecía un bello cuento de Hadas que algo real, la ninfa o la musa, como ellos la llamaban sonaba tan sobrenatural que era casi imposible de creer que existiera, Terry exhalo cansado, esos dos tenían una imaginación, de reojo vio como la expresión de Anthony le decía que tampoco él les creía ni un poquito.

-**¿Están seguros que ninguno bebió nada antes de ver eso?-** comento Terry analizando el semblante de los chicos.

**-Sigues con eso-** reprocho Archí estrujando los labios**- Ya te dije que solo bebí un poquito, además el santurrón de Steve no bebió nada, así que él no estaba alucinando- ** explico disgustado.

**-Al menos admites que tomaste-** con los ojos cerrados Anthony acertó su daga.

**-¡He!** **¡Bueno, tan solo fue un vaso! ¡Tenía curiosidad!-** se defendió un tembloroso Archí por haber sido atrapado.

**-El punto es que no les creemos ni una sola palabra-** manifestó Terry señalándolos.

**-¡ ¿Qué? ¡ ¿Por qué?-** replico Steve apreciando el desinterés de sus amigos por su relato.

Suspiro elevando sus hombros y dejándolos caer**-suena tan fantasioso- ** confeso Anthony – **es casi imposible que sea cierto-** agrego jugueteando con una hoja que perdida se pego a su chaqueta.

-**Bien entonces réstenle, los destellos, las fragancias, el coro de ángeles y los cientos de sensaciones que les contamos, dejen solo el hecho de que conocimos a una maravillosa niña- **reacomodo sus lentes tal vez la manera en que les relataron tan agradable experiencia no fue la correcta, como inventor y hombre de ciencia, el dejarse llevar de esa forma por sus emociones no era bien vista, había dejado que todo los sentimientos hablaran por él, cosa que nunca se permitía tan abiertamente, meditando las cosas el simple hecho de decirles que escucho un coro de ángeles al oír su nombre daba mucho que pensar**- ¿Qué dicen ahora?-** interrogo mirando el rostro de los muchachos.

**-Supongo que ha de ser agradable, para como la describen- ** frágil y excitantemente la hojita jugueteaba entre los dedos del Blondo, que gustoso se entretenía con verla.

**-A de ser otra boba de esas, que al verlos cree que son príncipes- **los pétalos se movían al compas del dulce aroma, pasajero intrépido de las vías del viento, Terry quito algunos de ellos de entre sus hebras cafés.

**-¡No! ¡Esta pequeña es diferente!-** replico Archí al tomar un escurridizo pétalo rosa con sus dedos **-¡Su aura tiene un, un, un,….! ¡No sé qué!- ** explico realizando movimientos con su mano, mismos que ni él lograba entender**-Realmente es difícil de explicar, lo que sí sé es que es especial- ** agrego soltando a su diminuto y tierno rehén, que como avecilla recién nacida emprendió un viaje sin retorno por las fauces del inmenso cielo.

**-Se que sonara extraño y loco- **confeso Steve quitándose los lentes-"**Pero jamás creí conocer a alguien tan libre, valerosa y simpática como es esa pequeña"-**

-**Más bien diría "Confianzuda"- ** concreto Terry tratando de arrebatarle el encanto a la situación, por algún extraño motivo escuchar ese tipo de cosas le molestaban, el soñar despierto con una persona, el imaginarse cuan magnifica podía ser, el extasiado ímpetu que siente el alma al saber que existe un ser tan noble como el que sus amigos le decían, en crispaba sus nervios, ya bastantes alucinaciones había tenido como para permitirse otra más.

**-Deja que otros disfruten de sus fantasías- ** exclamo Brown al contemplar el cielo**-No es justo que trates de pisotearlas, solo por que tu ya no quieres tenerlas- **finalizo buscando su mirada.

Maldijo el momento en que permitió a Anthony conocerlo tan bien, por supuesto que no deseaba saber sobre las fantasías de otros, por que las suyas ya desde hacia tiempo lo abandonaron, todo cuanto la fragancia de los Narcisos provocaba en el le asfixiaba, la imagen de una cabellera libre al viento de largos rizos espesos se enredaban en su mente como raíces de un viejo nogal, que gruesas y firmes levantan la tierra desmoronando sus capas una a una, pero la cuna de sus males no radicaba en cuan agobiado se hallaba por esos recuerdos, más bien se encontraba en los densos bosques verde oscuro, tan oscuros como las gemas brillantes de las joyas, que hacia donde mirará le cegaban dejándolo perdió en las lagunas mentales que su cabeza tenia de aquella esmeraldas que atormentaban sus días, sus ojos eran su mayor agonía, ojos que resignado estaba a no volver a ver.

**-¡Como sea ustedes tan solo conocieron a una campesina que los impresiono con su actuación!-** mascullo al ponerse de pie y sacudir sus pantalones**-¡No le veo lo fascinante a eso!-** expuso con total calma.

El semblante de Steve y Archí se endureció ante el insulto lanzado por Terry, que importaba que la pequeña fuese una campesina, el hecho de ser tan agradable a simple vista y tan generosa al simple contacto erradicaba cualquier tipo de prejuicio material que se pudiera tener, así que dispuestos a defenderla por tal ofensa, ambos se prepararon para contraatacar al verlo darse la vuelta, alejándose de ellos.

**-NO-** pronuncio Anthony-** No lo hagan- ** intercepto sus intensiones, la actitud de Terry era por su enojo de nada serviría discutir con él por eso, al contrario una discusión en esos momentos llevaría a algo más**- Solo ignoren lo que dijo- ** repuso tranquilo**- De todas formas son ustedes, quienes la vieron no él- ** se paro observando el camino tomado por Grandchester**- Son los únicos que podrían juzgar si lo que dijo es cierto- ** les contemplo desde lo alto.

**-Por supuesto que no es cierto-** respondió Steve flexionando su pierna izquierda**-Podrá ser campesina, pero su forma de ser es muy autentica-**

-**Lo aseguras como si la conocieras dese hace mucho-** dijo Anthony al revisar unas rosas cercanas a él.

**-"Es por qué, así es, Anthony"-** apoyo Archí a su hermano.

Incrédulo el mencionado los volteo a ver, acaso había escuchado bien, Archí coincidía por primera vez con Steve, además de unirse a él para defender a alguien, esa era una de esas raras ocasiones en donde a testiguaba como sus primos compartían un mismo sentir, sin discusiones, ni enredadas explicaciones, simplemente un acuerdo mutuo entre hermanos, sorprendido corto una rosa apreciando su textura y aroma **–"Ella es como un arcoíris"- **exclamo alzándola al cielo.

Los Cornwall le observaron extrañados por su declaración, a quien se refería, a la rosa o…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**-¿Cuántas veces has retado a Candy esta semana?-** cuestiono impasible Amelia al aplanar la masa sobre la blanca superficie de la mesa.

**-Con esta serán cinco- **respondió Rosaly sacando del horno un humeante pie que parecía haber sido el centro de juegos de algún pequeño pajarillo que inquieto había dejado sus huellas por todo el centro de la cubierta brillantemente acaramelada.

Las experimentadas manos de la mujer amasaban con destreza la masa que poco a poco iba tomando la forma que esta deseaba**- Lo traviesa nunca se le quitará- ** comento haciendo pequeños bollos con la mescla.

**-Eso parece- **movió el guiso que por su delicioso olor gritaba a todo pulmón estar listo para comer**- David dice que es por influencia de Roger- **probo un poco del resultado-** Yo se que el pequeño apenas si puede controlar los impulsos de Candy- **

**-David es muy celos, eso es todo-** pronuncio al llenar una bandeja con sus creaciones**-Por qué no me negaras que Roger está convirtiéndose en un muchacho buen mozo- **la risilla picara de Amelia formo eco en el horno al colocar el pan en este.

**-"No solo Roger"-** limpio sus manos en el blanco delantal que abrazado a su cintura le ceñía **–También Candy comienza a crecer, cosa que preocupa a David-** saco algunos pocillos de un mueble acomodándolos en la mesa de mantel color perla- **cree que todos quieren quitársela-** rio divertida arreglando el florero del centro-** Resulto ser más celoso con ella que conmigo- **

-**"Celoso" es poco - ** recalco Nana –** "Obsesivo", es la palabra, la otra tarde lo vi sermoneando a Roger por su retraso y cuando me acerque no creerás lo que escuche- **cuchicheo Amelia al poner sus manos sobre su cintura.

**-¿Qué?-** cuestiono Rosaly apreciando la mesa recién colocada.

**-Le daba instrucciones al niño para que ningún jovencito se acerque a Candy, que él debía cuidar de ella- ** Amelia negó con la cabeza sonriendo al recordar tal cosa-** Que él sería algo así como su protector- **finalizo regresando a su faena.

**-David no se hace a la idea de que Candy necesita más amigos que Roger, sus hermanas o los niños del hogar-** pronuncio batiendo el contenido de una jarrilla.

**-Y por eso, aun no me explico cómo fue que lo convenciste, para que Candy participara en el corte de este año- ** soltó sin preámbulos Amelia, seguía con la curiosidad de saber.

**-¡Hay Nana! ¡Tengo mis métodos!-** exclamo con gracia al colocar una cesta enfundada en blanca servilleta envolviendo con ella el recién salido pan.

**-Eso ya lo note-** comento la anciana, sacudiendo el blanco delantal**-Ese testarudo debió haber recibido un buen escarmiento-** se mofo Amelia al imaginar cuales serían los métodos de Rosaly-** Mira que aceptar, sin reprochar-** se rió con soltura ante la enigmática sonrisa de su joven ama.

**-Al principio se rehusó-** memoro alzando la vista y sosteniendo su quijada con su índice**-Pero después de unos días comenzó acceder-** entono con sorna.

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja- **la risotada de la Nana inundo la estancia contagiando a su ama.

**-Digo, que otra cosa podía hacer para convencerlo-** confeso con falsa inocencia al regular sui voz.

Amelia negó con la cabeza, la picardía que Candy desprendía era clara herencia de su madre y abuela, amabas gustaban de negarle al ser amado aquello que más amaban-** Mira que saliste "Dominante"-** pronuncio al revisar los panecillos**- ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si te oyeran?- **interrogo avivando el fuego del horno.

Las orbes verdes de la dama se ensombrecieron ocultándolas tras su sedosa cabellera**- "Una dama de tu alcurnia ni siquiera tendría que pensar tales cosas"-** pronuncio estoicamente, irguiendo la figura como imitando una estatua de fino ornamentos.

La encanecida mujer dibujo una amarga sonrisa en su rostro, si la Duquesa no hubiese sido su madrina, Rosaly habría tenido la vida de toda señorita de Sociedad, fría y distante, solitaria y oscura, si bien los Wellington no pertenecían a la Nobleza, se destacaban por ser una de las familias más ricas apegadas a las normas establecidas por esta, donde el hombre siempre tenía la primera y última palabra, , esa era la crianza de la que los Wellington se vanagloriaban, aprecio la rígida espalda de Rosaly, aun en la felicidad la tristeza por el distanciamiento de su familia era inminente, no es que a ellos les molestase su matrimonio con la prominente Casa Lancaster, aquella fue una noticia aclamada por todos, fue el hecho de que al no obtener el consentimiento del Duque, ellos desobedecieran, en especial ella, y de todas formas se casaran, por ultimo deshonrando a la familia convirtiéndose en maestra, todo se sumo hasta convertirse en la fatal y desagradable separación.

**-La mesa esta lista Nana- **dijo al quitarse el delantal y salir por la puerta**- Llamare a David-** externo al perderse por el pasillo , tan solo el eco de sus tacones al cruzarlo se escucho por unos segundos, largos y lastimero segundos en donde Amelia se regaño interiormente por sacar a la luz un viejo dolor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hallábase harto, harto de caminar, de deambular por el mismo sendero brillante y de alrededores oscuros, La Santa Naturaleza lo tenía harto, disgustado, frustrado, cuantas veces más se burlaría de él la irónica lógica, cuanto más tendría que soportar su mente, su piel, su fe el mantener, exquisitas imágenes de amores prohibidos, de rosas y azucenas inalcanzables del floreciente narciso con su inigualable aroma, incomparable forma, inexistente color, que no podría un rayos simplemente partirlo para no seguir sintiendo, para así dejar de ser y comenzar a hacer.

Se recostó sobre un garrasposo tronco a inmediaciones del camino, su fina camisa grito ante tan impetuoso desgarre al dejarse caer ya sin voluntad sobre la grama, siempre acababan así sus intentos por continuar adelante, ya antes de le habían tachado de poeta, ahora de melancólico, rio como pobre huérfano de hospicio, sin gracia, sin vida, el sería el "Poeta Melancólico", la sombra de un desdichado hombre incapaz de ser feliz, "Shakespeare", escribiera sobre él sus más trágicas novelas, Otelo y Macbeth se quedarían cortos ante sus desgracias, por que a diferencia de ellos, él no se hallaba en ellas, sino que ellas brotaban de él.

Como alguien con tan solo doce años emanaba tanto dolor y amargura, tanta tristeza y agonía, por que nada era fácil para él, por que todo lo luminoso, lo hermoso, para él terminaban siendo oscuro y desagradable, la odiaba por ser el paraíso perdido, por ser el edén que nunca tendría, y aquel amanecer que alguna vez prometió ser la llave de todo su esplendor, no era más que ya que un bulto en su baúl.

Sujeto su cabellera hundiéndose en el espeso mar depresivo del enamorado al cual le han cortado las alas antes de enseñarle a volar, buscarla fue su mayor proeza, saber que no la encontraría su mayor dolor, tanto tiempo malgastado a la ruin faena de hallarla, recibiendo como único premio la desesperación, amaba su imagen y odiaba lo que representaba, su niñez, la alegría que recordaba era gracias a ella su adolescencia, la tristeza que lo llenaba, también gracias a ella.

Un cítrico y cálido aroma reconforto su pesadumbre, elevo su vista al apreciado ser que tambaleante se movía de lado a lado, no solo el cruel viento le invitaba a desplomarse, también lo había hecho el al estrellarse a su lado, como vil asesino que tortura a su víctima antes de matarle, sin ningún remordimiento lo corto, lo sujeto entre su manos, ahorcando el frágil tallo de tan bella flor, el narciso se agito lastimero, huyendo de tal flagelación, ensancho los ojos inexpresivos, soltó espantado la flor, que desmayada cayo ente sus piernas, las cuales separo al sentir el cuerpo de su víctima sobre ellas, que acababa de hacer, mejor dicho que acababa de pensar, acaso su mente en tal colapso de emociones le había mostrado la manera en que podía liberarse de todas esos martirios.

Matando el recuerdo del ser amado, borrando todo cuanto la representase, estaba loco, ¡No ebrio de locura!, como podría hacer semejante cosa, si a pesar de sus noches de desvelo y largas jornada de miseria, la visión de su triunfante y bendecida figura, le mostraba que el cielo estaba en su mente, ella como perla en vaso de crista, había extendido sus alas sonrosadas, saludando al sol, contemplando el mar estrellado, invitándolo a él a impulsar su vibrante espíritu de fuero degustando así los sin sabores de esta vida, y deleitándose con las dichas que un corazón triunfal logra ante el cantico de su dulce princesa, y todo n tan solo cruzar unas cuantas frases con ella siendo niños, como sería si logrará vivir a su lado la vida entera, ahora siendo jóvenes.

El sonoro bosque canto la alegría de la alondra, el dulce olor de la fresca corriente apaciguo su vil fantasía, observo sobre la tierra negra la flor de terciopelo y seda, que mancillada clamaba fuese socorrida, estiro su mano, con la intensión de acunarla entre sus brazos y pedir perdón por su atroz acto.

**-"Princesa del divino imperio azul. ¡Quien besara tus labios luminosos!-** fue el murmullo que llego a sus oídos antes de ser cegado por el impacto de un cuerpo cayéndole encima.

Adolorido y confundido aparto de su cabeza los pies de insensato que le cayo encima, escuchando el quejido de este al caer por completo sobre el suelo entre sus piernas, y como si una turba de lirios, una insurrección de rosas, se le vinieran encima, ese gran batallón de belleza lo desequilibro y un diluvio de lirios lo embargo al abrir sus ojos y apreciar una cabellera de oro como espigas mojadas por la lluvia, el rostro puro como primor, alegres y risueños las mejillas, iluminada con guirnalda de flores, una armonía tan graciosa, como peligrosa para el corazón.

Fresca y gallarda la observo removerse como una rosa en la mañana entre su piernas, rojos, dejaron escapar su aliento los brillantes labios, se le acelero la sangre y frenéticamente se apego al tronco, aquello era más de lo que su mente podía soportar y de lo que su alma podía aguantar.

El brillo de su infancia perfilo por un instante por su ojos ante la gentil imagen de esa niña, más fu arrancada por el agonizante sonido de los pétalos desechos por está, molesto se alejo lo suficiente para parase y reprochar a tal infame ser que vestido de ángel, destruía la vida de una flor, cáliz de sus añoranzas.

**-¡Lo siento!-** fue la pacífica y serena voz de la niña la que se le adelanto, sin embargo continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Con sus disculpas aquella no volvería a la vida, dispuesto a hacerlo saber estaba, cuando la luz más brillante que antes hubiese visto lo golpeo, el verde armiño, las sagradas pestañas agitándose, las sublimes urnas abriéndose, los ojos a los cuales se había resignado a nunca volver a ver mirándole…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Que hay, bien primero que nada soy Kachi-chan, prima de Kaolinet, y una de sus lectoras, como les habra dicho mi prima antes ha estado un poquito malita, tanto que bueno aun no esta en condiciones para continuar con sus cosas, una de ellas este fic, bien el punto es que me pidio que le subiera este capi, y pues como se daran cuenta he sido la encargada solo de subirlo, no de escribirlo, ella tiene otros en progreso, apesar que se le dificulta un poco, pero lo sigue haciendo aunque sea en un cuaderno, bien la cosa es que no desea quedar mal con ustedes sus lectoras,.

Yo solo les pido que puedan dejar la mayor cantidad de reviws no solo para felicitar este grandioso capi, que en lo personal a mi me encato, sino también que la puedan saludar para que nuestra chiquis se recupere pronto, yo voy ha esta atenta para decirle a ella el nombre de todas las que le escriban, se los juro, como se lo jure a ella...

Vamos chicas, se que todas queremos que se mejore pronto para que siga deleitandonos con este fic , que cada vez se pone mejor, (aqui entre nos yo quisiera que el siguiente fuese un poquitin mas atrevido, ya se lo sugeri) bien me despido, y estar al tanto con los reviws.

no se como lo dice ella pero creo que es asi

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet... (KAchi-chan prima)_


	17. Chapter 17

ATENCIÓN! ATENCION! ATENCION! ATENCION!

ESTO VA PARA TODAS LAS LECTORAS DE CORAZÓN DEL AMANECER, CHICAS

MI PRIMITA ADORADA AGRADECE SUS REVIWS Y ESTA MUY CONTENTA POR QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDOLO, LAMENTA GRANDEMENTE NO PODER ACTUALIZAR TAN RAPIDO COMO QUISIERA PERO COMO SABEN ES ALGO QUE DEBEMOS ENTENDER POR SU ENFERMEDAD, PERO BUENO ESTOY CON ELLA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y PLATICANDO SOBRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI,,,, SI... CHICAS ESTE YA ESTA EN PROCESO Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO PUEDA SUBIRSELOS, (YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LEERLO) BIEN LA COSA ES QUE ENTRE CHARLA Y CHARLA, MI PRIMIS A TENIDO UN CONFLICTO DE IDEAS, UN DILEMA DE AQUELLOS DIFICILES DE RESOLVER, ¿CON QUE? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿POR QUE?, SE LOS DIRE SE TRATA MAS BIEN DE DOS PERSONITAS, ¿QUIENES? PUES QUIENES MAS TERRY Y ANTHONY, ESTOS DOS AMORES SON ALGO DIFICILES DE MANEJAR LOS SABIAN, (YO NO, MI PRIMIS ACABA DE DECIRME) EL CASO ES QUE SE HAYA EN EL TORTUOSO CAMINO DE SABER SI ES ADECUADO QUE ANTHONY SE ENCUENTRE CON CANDY EN ESTE CAPITULO O QUE COLOQUE EL TAN ESPERADO REECUENTRO CON NUESTO TERRONCITO, (o/O HAY DIOS YA ME PUSE ROJA, SOLO DE PENSAR SOBRE ESE RENCUENTRO)

PARA NO ABURRIRLAS MÁS, LE PROPUSE A KAOLINET QUE LO SOMETIERA A VOTACION, ASI PODRIA DARSE UNA IDEA, ADEMAS DE PODER COMPLACER ALGUNAS LOQUITAS COMO YO QUE DESEAN ALGO ASI, QUIERO A ANTHONY, PERO AMO A TERRY, ?¿ ME ENTIENDEN, ASI QUE CHICAS ESPERO SE APUNTEN, PARA RESOLVER DICHO DILEMA, LAS REGLAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES:

1. COLOCARAN SU NOMBRE Y CORREO ELECTRONICO EN EL REVIWS (ESTO ES PARA CONOCER BIEN A LAS GANADORAS, ESTE DEBERA IR SEPARADO POR COMILLAS PARA QUE PUEDA SER VISTO)

2. PODRAN VOTAR COMO MINIMO CINCO VECES, NO MÁS, ASI SABRESMOS CUAN ENTUSIASMADAS ESTAN.

3. DEBERAN EXPONER EL POR QUE DE SU VOTO (OSEA GRITEN A LOS CINCO VIENTOS CUAL ES SU VERDADERO AMOR Y QUE TAN PLATONICO ES, YO LES ACONSEJARIA QUE TAMBIEN DIJERAN POR QUE SE ENAMORARON POR ÉL)

4. QUIENES VOTEN POR ANTHONY DEBERAN HACERLO DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA _ANTHONY&CANDY_, QUIENES LO HAGAN POR TERRY _***TERRY&CANDY* **_, ESTE DEBE IR AL PRINCIPIO Y EN MEDIO DEL REVIWS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE PODRAN MANEJAR LA TEMATICA.

KAOLINET HA DECIDIDO QUE ESTA VEZ NO SOLAMENTE HOMENAJEARA A LA PAREJA GANADORA , SINO TAMBIEN LE REVELARA AL BANDO GANADOR EL POR QUE DEL NOMBRE DE SU FIC, ADEMAS DE MOSTRARCELO, QUE TRATO DE DECIRLES, BUENO QUE SABREMOS DE DONDE VIENE EL NOMBRE "CORAZON DEL AMANECER" Y CUAL FUE LA INSPIRACION QUE LA LLEVO A COLOCARLE DICHO NOMBRE... (NADIE HASTA AHORA LO SABE, Y CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS HAN INTENTADO SACARSELO), ADEMAS DE UN REGALO SORPRESA QUE SERA ENVIADO A LOS CORREOS DE LAS GANADORAS

ESPERO ESTE PEQUEÑO CONCURSO LAS ANIME A RECORDAR CUAN MARAVILLOSO FUE PASAR DEL DULCE Y TIERNO AMOR DE ANTHONY AL PASIONAL Y ARREBATADOR DE TERRY (PALABRAS DE KAOLINET), LA FECHA LIMITE PARA LA VOTACIÓN ES EL VIERNES 14 DE ABRIL, PUES EL VIERNES 20 DE ABRIL SE SUBIRA EL CAPITULO XVI, ESPERAMOS LA PARTICIPACION DE TODAS Y SU EMPUJONCITO PARA QUE LA CONFUSION DE MI PRIMIS SEA RESUELTA... Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR!

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet... (KAchi-chan prima)_


End file.
